MLP :Friendship Is Beautiful
by Nerdpony
Summary: Jace a 21 year old physicist lost in the lonely life he has always assumed was normal, but when he finds himself in Equestria he finds out what life is and maybe he will have the answer to 'Why am I here'
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: Friendship is beautiful**

Jace sat there in his car thinking, 'why am I here'

I of course know where and why I am here in a geographic sense but the question still nagged at my mind, my crazy complex mind. A woman sat next to me, I sighed. I of course knew who that person is… my mother, I thought I had escaped that Person long, long ago when I left for college. But my mother had followed me with constant visits and calling me to make sure I was studying and so forth.

I am a 21-year-old college graduate, and at the age of 16 I had graduated high school and by the age of 20 I had accomplished My life long goal, a PhD in physics, of course most great minds studied physics, it is the study of physical world, My dream is to one day look up and say 'I KNOW ALL' I began laughing in my head at that thought, the crazy super villain laugh that slowly built from deep in side until I was smiling.

"What are you so happy about " My mom said staring at me with an evil frown 'Sigh' I drifted back to the real world (my least favorite place)

"nothing mother" I said slouching in the passenger seat 'sad and alone in this world' I thought

"SIT UP I will not have a ill behaved stoner for a son" my mother roared, I of course sat up.

Looking out the window I again thought 'why am I here' with this person who I hated. She was so protective that she wouldn't even let me date 'sigh' that was true and false I could have tried to date but well being smart, no not smart, brilliant, is a wonder and a curse no one ever wants to love what they cant understand and I never met a person who could even come close to matching me, Fuck even my teachers were baffled and well my mother only made it worse with dressing me until the 6th grade and coming to my college every day I couldn't be normal not like that and now I'm still in her stupid car driving to get lunch, hell she doesn't even know I am an atheist, she still made me pray before eating, the only thing I could control were the nights I was supposed to be asleep. I watched MLP, the place I lived was dark and I have rarely see the sun or colors and that's why I watched MLP, the colors and that glorious sun and… that brilliant mare twilight sparkle, I kind of have a crush on her, which I think is a little sick but I also love her magic, every time I saw her magic I smiled. If only such a thing as magic could exist, this is one reason I hated that brain of mine I knew so much, to much to have the slightest hope of magic, the pain I felt in this world was almost to much sometimes once I even tried suicide. Nothing messy, just a hanging, I wouldn't want to make some poor sap to have to scrape my brains off the ground.

"Where almost there get ready" my mind snapped out of the trance I was in, tears beginning to role down my face I whipped them hastily regaining my mental faculties. I stepped out of the car I was '6 "4 blonde hair, skinny and white, white from rarely leaving the house, white from long hours of endless study.

My mother had taken me to a restaurant, but not just any place her favorite place to go. I sighed walking in to McDonald's. I honestly can't stand this Shit but I continued on. I walked in and sat down in a booth

"What you don't want any thing?" she said with distain

"No I think I just want to sit and think" smiling and saying "you know us physicists always thinking"

She looked at me, now with anger "Fine if this is the thanks I get for taking you somewhere"

I looked absent of emotion while staring out the window and said "I guess so"

That was not good I then look at her to see her smiling she then spoke "Fine then I guess you wont mind paying" I reached down at to my wallet felling it in my pocket and puling it out slowly and started to take out ones, in an instant the whole wallet was snatched from my hand 'figures' I thought as I watched her walk away

While she was waiting I watch outside. People watching is a common activity for me, I had sometimes in my darkest days regarded the life of the other humans around me as like ants, I laughed silently and thought 'then I must love ants because I would never hurt anyone' well not after watching MLP for the first time a year ago, 'huh' the two things that put me in a place of happy and joy and took me away from this world, MLP and science the wife and the mistress, I laughed in my wide open mind like an empty room.

Just that moment a guy wearing a mask sprinted at the door looking around observing his surroundings he ran through door going past my booth and holding his gun up at the stupid looking casher who in my opinion looked really high. Before he could even speak I leapt on his back, I admit I am a rather weak dude, thin and weak but I gave him a run for his money, then he fired his gun wildly.

My mother had been hit I felt such Joy and despair, I looked while still on the mans back, she got hit all right, though nothing fatal. I was then flipped over on my back the wind knocked out of me I closed my eyes and rubbed my head I looked up staring down the barrel of a colt .45 everything slowed down as the bullet slowly erupted out of the barrel pinning me right between my eyes as my head fell I saw my mom faint, I thought one last thing 'why am I here'

**_unknown location_**

My eyes opened slowly with slight hesitance. I had died no doubt about that, so why I he still moving 'I am human not immortal every thing I know of the real word says I should be nothing, like before birth' and yet he knew he was not nowhere, he was in an all white room blank of everything or was it simple the absence of something? 'Heh anywhere is better, than near that old hag' he thought as he sat up and observed the things around or more accurate the absence of things around

"welcome to my domain " Jace quickly spun around and felt rage for the unknown figure as he stood and screamed

"GOD DAMMIT" with every bone in his body in anger and wrath, the figure who was in an all white robe and looked exactly like me? He looked confused and then spoke

"How do you know of me?" how did I know, HOW DID I KNOW

"I'VE BEEN TORMENTED ALL MY LIFE BY YOUR STUPID PIG HEADED FOLLOWERS!" the figure now Identified as a kind of god spoke with even more confusion

"How? no one should know of me? what race are you?" I calmed down still a little mad at his sheer stupidity

"you don't know me? Or of the human race? Than how is your form human, and me?" getting ahead of 'me' and not letting him explain. He was baffled at how this person could be so stupid for a 'god' he then spoke

"well I chose this form from your thoughts unfortunately that's all I could learn with your mind struggling to keep me out" I sat back down on the nothingness that could be a floor, completely shocked

"if you want I could learn more from your mind, in fact I could learn everything in it" I turned to him and stood

"Yes" I walked over to him, with my scientist ambition I couldn't avoid the hunger, I had to teach and to learn more myself to feel a prose's that would give memory to another being is something I could not give up.

"OK just tell me if you want to stop" as his head came into contact with mine, I could feel everything I was just double and one set of it leave my head, I fell. When I awoke I shot up instantly and opened my eyes seeing the 'god' sitting and waiting 'I must have been out a while' I thought. He looked at me and spoke

"I…I'm sorry for everything my thought the idea of my existence has caused you, but there is something you must know if I had any real power or any real sight over what happened to you I would have stopped it" I looked over at his genuine concern

"so your not the god of all those groups?" all I saw was his head shake, he of course now knew all the people that had died because of him, I sighed

"its not your fault it's humans they would have died over some other cause if not because of you" he stood looking encouraged

"my gift to you, no not gift, consolation prize is another life" he said still looking remorseful like he wasn't saying something, something important

"but you cant go back to earth, I cant send you back to earth I have no power there" I smiled there it was, the rule, the Claus, the fine print

"Ha, you think I want to go back to earth, Huh rich" he smiled knowing that I could care less

"I think I know were you want to go" as he smiled, I to was smiling as well as I hugged him, I mean he did look like me, I whispered "no homo" and then we both chuckled, he was about to make my dream come true I pushed him to arms length a said "set course and engage" (star trek reference) with a white flash I was gone, but un like earth I left thinking 'I cant believe I'm going there'

**_"the arrival"_**

Darkness, DARKNESS what was happening I sat up and yelled "IM BLIND" I reached up to my face and grabbed it with my, hoofs? All I could feel were my eyelids oh of course 'wow I feel stupid' I opened them only to be greeted by my HOOFS what the hell happened I was a… a pony? Then like a ton of bricks landing on me I remembered everything, and I mean everything I have a photographic memory. I looked myself over I was aqua which is just darker that rainbow dash my mane was blonde like my hair hade been and my cutie mark was of course an, atom I gasped and quickly reached up "YES YES YES YES YES" I had a horn this meant my favorite thing in this world that was before off limits was now real MAGIC I quickly stood and observed my surroundings seeing Luna's glorious moon up above. Nearly morning, as I looked around I saw a hill in this forestry grove, I guessed I'm in the ever free forest I then began to walk (trot?) to the hill finding out I couldn't trot yet, I fell face forward with my horn getting stuck in the ground I struggled to pull it out, I was not the strongest guy (Stallion?) around. I had finally freed myself from my small horn shaped hole in the ground and slowly put one hoof in front of the other and I learned to trot. I had finally got to the base of the hill and I had a hang of it "sweet" I said out loud knowing no pony was around to hear me. As I reached the top I was smiling so much I almost couldn't see. When I stood there looking out I knew where I was, I was in Equestria.

As I looked out among the rows and rows of trees I notices something, this couldn't be the ever free forest it was all way to organized it had to be the only other thing I could think of Sweet apple Acres. As I gazed upon the many rows of apple trees I saw a slight light the very far distance it was a barn but not just any barn AJ's barn. I smiled and trotted in that direction as I thought 'well I probable could use my real name, but I cant tell anyone about what I know of there world or that I'm from a different world hm'

Just snapping out of my trance in niche of time as I stood before the barn on what was now the break of dawn. Well I know where to go from here to get pony ville so I looked around and finally spotted the road that lead to my favorite town the whole world of was it worlds. As I walked down the road to pony ville I had time to think 'so what will I do when get there first' trying to think up a check list of stuff to do 'OK first things first a place to sleep and live till other arrangements can be met' OK I had a mission I knew what I had to do 'next find a source of income' that would be easy there must be plenty of jobs In pony ville for someone of my qualifications, 'OK so I guess ill start by checking with twilight she is always happy to meet new people (ponies?) also I should expect pinkie pie to try and through me a party when I get in to town' today will be a long day.

I reached town and marveled at its sheer beauty, only a few ponys were up and a bought at this hour no pony I knew, I stopped one and asked I what time it was she only looked at me and pointed to town hall there was a big clock on it, 6:40 'hm I earth I would just be waking up' I turned to he and said thanks she was off. I felt funny, just a random pony here was much nicer than most people I had ever met, this made me smile on the inside.

I continued on my search to find the library pony ville is really much bigger than they ever show, but still i was just enjoying being in this world this light beautiful world, the skies were clear but that was mostly do to the weather ponys, man it would rock to have weather control back on earth but they never will.

I was still hopelessly lost in this city, or I guess its a village not a town but anyway being lost in Equestrian is better than anywhere on earth I mean get lost in new york and you could get stabbed, but here its no fucking deal, as I thought and walked down street, after street I finally came across some pony I knew, and of course she came bouncing down the street.

"Oh my Gosh its some pony new " She screamed as she ran strait for me tackling me to the ground and starting to talk away at super speeds, this was of course pinkie pie "Ooh I need to throw you a party, what's your name"

I paused thinking "um...its Jace and you are

" I knew this pony but I knew I needed to play stupid, she bounced off of me and spoke

"Pinkie pie call me pinkie " I smiled

"Nice to meet you pinkie. so you said something about a party?" she gasped

"I need to start setting u right away" and she was gone, I thought 'yep that's pinkie ' as I walked down the street and finally saw the amazing tree standing tall, joy filled me I trotted at a slightly faster speed.

When I reached the door I knocked casually as if I was just on a normal visit the door opened and they're holding it was the little dragon spike

"Um hello can I help you" I knew I needed to be surprised so I put on my best confused face and said

"Wow I've never seen a dragon before, your amazing, can you breath fire?" spike looked happy and crossed his arms

"Well at least some pony finds me interesting " which was directed right at twilight

"Oh, just let him in" spike smiled at me and stepped aside.

I walked in and observed the many books, also I saw a kitchen, funny I didn't think she had a kitchen, twilight came walking down the stairs and looked at me

"hello welcome to the library, my name is twilight sparkle " I had to hold back the erge to just run up and hug he I then spoke with a slight blush

"um yes my name is Jace I just arrive here about 15 minutes ago and I wanted to see the library, seeing as I'll be checking lots of books out in the future" she looked at me happily

"wow really, what types of books are you in to" I looked at he walk over to the shelf

"well in a doctor in" I was cut off by Twi

"Oh my gosh really! did you go to school in canterlot and save lives" I was happy to see was interested no one had ever cared about my PhD

"well actually I'm not that kind of doctor, its doctor as in PhD in physics" this made he even more impressed

"wow really I tried to do all that in school but I ended up just learning magic" I was happy, I was actually talking to the one and only twilight sparkle she spoke again

"I'm sorry I didn't catch where you live" I thought 'oh crap what do I say, I'll just tell the truth'

"I don't actually have a home yet" she seemed ok with it

"well your in luck I have a guest room in the basement you can stay, till you find a place" I of course jumped on the opportunity "that would be wonderful that is if I wont be a burden",

"no, no of course not" twilight said to reassure me

"spike you show our friend the room I'm going to go get my friends to meet you" I nodded and followed spike down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I would like to thank any reviews I got and to just say that this is my first FanFic EVER so please feel free to comment it keeps me going and I will not have clop but there will be shipping but if I get enough people telling to do it ill suck it up and wright.**

Spike led me down the stairs and into what seemed to be a laboratory, there were test tubes and beakers mostly with the occasional strange looking liquid, having minored in chemistry I have to say it looks like a nice set up. while spike and I were crossing the room we eventually reached a wall with a door, I had just realized how small doors are in Equestria, I mean they fit for a pony, but if a human had some how ever come here he would have a rough time I mean there like 5 feet, I'm about 4 feet now that I'm a pony but still its strange.

spike opened the door for me to reveal a small room with one bed and a few shells filled with books, no windows in fact the only light comes from what I can assume are magic candles seeing as they're green, spike turned to me and smiled to try to break the strange silence,

"so huh were are you from" I liked spike when he was on the show contrary to most bronys,

"well i did my studies at canterlot, but I originally came from the city Manehatten" I tried to contain my laughter, what a funny name for a city

"oh uh cool, so Twilight is really in to magic you know any spells?" spike said with a sheepish look on his face

"Unfortunate no, I was to busy to learn magic 'sigh' I wish I had though, but my mother was always telling me what to do, I'm just glad she doesn't know where I am" spike looked a little sympathetic

"Well maybe Twi can teach you, with help from her number one assistant of course" I could feel myself smiling at Spikes kindness

"thanks for being so nice, I mean, were I'm from you cant even get the time of day" 'clop' I heard what was like hooves and looked at spike to see he had also heard

"come on Twilight is probably home with the others" spike ran up the stairs waving me to follow him, I slowly trotted up the stairs to see Twilight, AJ , Rainbow , Fluttershy ,Rairity and Pinkie had just walked through the door, I was close to bursting with excitement like a fan girl gets before meeting some pop star disney is pushing. I smiled and stepped forward

"hello everypony and a special hello to Twilight" they warmly replied except for Twi who just blushed only turning a slight shade of red that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking, AJ spoke first

"Hello there sugar cube, you can call me Apple Jack" I took he hoof and shook it moving on to rainbow dash

"I'am rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all Equestria" she boasted sticking out her wings

"Wow you should be in the wonder bolts" I replied with the knowledge she would love the complement and the ego stroking

"I will be"I laughed and turned coming face to face with fluttershy

"Um i'm fluttersh..." she was to quite of course

"what was that I couldn't hear you" I knew her name of course but I wanted to have a little fun

"I'm flutter..."

"one more time, promise I wont bite" she took a very loud gulp

"fluttershy" she said with her eyes closed only opening them once she had spoken

"Okay nice to meet you fluttershy" I said sticking out a hoof, she didn't grab it "Uh never mind" I said retracting my hoof, next contestant rairity

"wounderful to meet you darling" she said sticking out a hoof

"like wise" I said grabing the hoof and trying to be a gentleman I bowed down

"oh my Finally a gentlecolt in pony ville" I smiled at here then turned looking over to see pinkie,

"nice to see you again pinkie" she smiled

"Okie dokie loike" that is for sure the pinkie I know,

"well with the interdictions done, lets hear about you" Twilight said taking a seat, I walked over and sat right next to her while the others took there places around the room, they must really like making new friends if there willing to go through all this, I cleared my throat

"Well I grew up in manehattan,I started preschool a little early so I was already ahead of my classmates in age, but then I skipped the 7th grade, so I actually graduated High school at 16, which was great because I got to leave my mother, or at least I thought I would" twilight put a hoof on my shoulder

"what happened to your mother? " I laughed

"well nothing, the thing is my mom was always controlling me and I couldn't do anything under he control and I mean I couldn't do any thing, ever since dad left she was afraid I would leave to, I had hoped I could escape he at college but she moved there" twililight interjected again

"so what did you studie in school" I thought 'hmm do they have physics here they must'

"well as you can see from my cutie mark i got a PhD in physics, particle physics is my specialty" the only one who wasn't impressed, was Rainbow

"Oh so you an Egg head like Twi" she laughed at my expense

"well yes in a sense, but I wouldn't call Twi an egg head, I saw her lab and I'm pretty impressed" I looked over at Twilight and she blushed, that slight blush that I knew twilight for, however my comment had made rainbow fall over laughing

"really a lab, wow Twi your such an egg head" the blush stopped at this, I knew I had to say something, but my emotional stress kicked in, I hadn't felt that way since I came to Equestria it was strange I felt like Rainbow had also insulted me, rainbow had just given me the reminder of the torments I had felt in the real world, but now this was the real world, We all talked about me for hours, which was weird because I had never talked about myself.

somehow but the subject of me working came up, from rarity of all ponies "So, darling what are you doing for a living" it was strange I didn't know, but the truth had faired me well so I told it how it was "well I kind of don't have anywhere I'm working, but I do know I want to do something with magic" rarity smiled "well darling I could tell you how to do a gem finding spell and you could find me gems for my dresses" My face lit up this was perfect. A job and magic lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of food and thought 'my first day in equestria' i walked past the chemicals in the lab and upstairs i saw spike making eggs and toast even though eggs are considered meat, but they have to make cake somehow. i walked over to spike "oh good morning Jace how are you" i smiled, this was one of the first times somepony had shown me care "I'm doing great thanks for asking" "so would you like some breakfast Jace" i looked at what he was cooking "sure i would love some" he scooped me some eggs and put it on some toast and then set that on a plate he then set the plate in front of me. I looked at the toast, ? how do i eat with no hands? the answer obvious magic, so i concentrated on the toast and it instantly floated up and to my mouth, i smiled and took a bite and it floated back down to the plate, amazing i cant believe i could just fly stuff around, i heard the sound hoofs on the floor and saw twi coming dawn the stairs with he mane in a mess but she still looked great, which was even more confusing for me, because she's a pony, but then again so am I "good morning twi, spike made breakfast" she looked at me and blushed "sorry i must look like a mess" i smiled "don't worry twi you always look nice" this made her blush even more as she tried to change the subject "so what's for breakfast " "well twi spike made some eggs and toast" I saw spike server her up a plate and i levitated it over "well thank you very much Jace" spike rolled his eyes at this and said "twi stop flirting" I turned to her and chuckled, i knew it she likes me but for some reason that doesn't sit well with me Pony love, weird, oh well "so twi I'm going over to rarity's to talk about the job, so i'll see you later at my welcome party, right" I could tell she didn't want me to leave "Ok i'll see you at the party"I left the tree style house happy and full of food.

I walked through town still in some what of a shock that I'm a pony in my favorite place in this world ponyville, the shier delight this entire world was just so wonderful everything about it, the clouds, the sun , the rainbows i had never even seen a rainbow where I lived and i was lucky to even see the sun, I mean how could i be missing such beauty, how could i have gone my entire life without this delight and the fact that my bitch mother was gone, not even in the same dimension it was just like a dream, for the first time in my entire life or in this death i felt warmth on the inside a feeling that i guessed was love, love for my new home and maybe a little for twilight, but to simplify my life i think i will just ignore that feeling for now, or at least i hope i can, i was almost to rarity's boutique, maybe rarity would know what i should do.

I peeked my head in and yelled "Hey rarity I'm here to talk about the job" I heard a door open and rarity came walking down the stairs "Oh hello darling, and how are you this fine morning" i looked at her "well good i guess but, can i tell you something"

"well of course darling what is it"

"well its just, i've never had feelings for some mare and yet" i was cut off

"darling i know were this is going and i know I'm the best looking pony in equestria but i simply cant"

"rarity i was talking about twilight" her face when to a surprised

"oh, well, yes darling of course you are" with a rather sheepish look on her face

"rarity What should i do?"

"darling just follow your heart"she smiled "now that we have that out of the way, let me teach you that spell so you can get to work"

I smiled "Ok rarity, so how does magic work" she looked at me and cast a spell that resonated with my body in a strange way, it stopped leaving me feeling slightly strange

"Ok so now you just need to match that magic, oh and here is were you need to go, to look for gems" she floated a map over to me as well as a saddle bag.

i put the bag on and left the boutique and pulled out the map to look at it 'hmm to according to this i need to go towards the mountain were the dragon was sleeping. the spot was right at the base of the mountain.

**Hours later (because I'm lazy)**

I was sore all over digging up gems was surprising really hard, I mean on the show it looked so easy, it was almost night there had been a sandwich in the bag so at least i wasn't hungry, i arrived at rarity's and knocked at the door she opened the door and waved me in "welcome back darling how are you" i set the bag down and fell, completely drained of energy

"Ok rarity what do i get?" she handed me a bag of 100 bits

"Thanks rarity, so what time is the party" she looked at the clock on the wall and smiled "its time right now lets go down to the library" this confused me "um the library? why there ?"

"well, I think its just pinkie being pinkie she said something about because you live there" I sighed and stood to go to the library, rarity followed

when we reached the door i looked over my self to make sure i look fine and i turned to rarity "do i look good"

"of course darling" i opened the door slowly the lights were off, i walked inside. the lights flipped on and they all yelled "Surprise!" Everypony was there and pinkie ran over to me "we got you didn't we" I fainted surprise, I don't want to let her down "Yah you really got me pinkie, so how long did it take for you to set this up" She just bounced away probably not wanting to tell me, maybe it would subtract from the experience of it oh well, i looked around looking for twi i wanted to talk to her, I wasn't afraid of my feelings, my weird pony feelings and hell maybe i could make something work between us I just wish i knew how she felt about me, I'm not exactly what you would call an expert on knowing others emotions i had never even had a girlfriend back on earth, well i came close once, but i had left my home town to go to college leaving her and everything that we might have had, i had decided that going for twi was worth it i know i will be here a long time and i do like her, hell i might even love her

I saw twi talking to rarity, i went over to her and spoke "um twi can i speak to you for a second" I shot a look at rarity "alone" rarity smiled and said "I'll be off then you two have fun" that was directed at me, i think she knows what I'm about to do, i turned to twi "i want to tell you something about the way i feel" she interrupted "actually Jace i want to tell you something first" I looked at her curiously "i just want to say, i have never felt this way about any colt, I've read books on it but this is so strange for me" she looked away, i could see her face was a bright red "oh, no you don't feel the same way do you" before i could say a thing, she bolted for the door and left, i chased after her, she could run fast and we had reached the edge of town when i finally remembered 'I have magic derp ' i blinked and a flash engulfed me, i had teleported right in front of her and she couldn't stop in time. We collided and we both lay there on the ground, i stood up fast and said "twi are you alright" it would be my luck, I finally find some pony i like and she gets hurt, she stood facing away from me and spoke i could see the tears falling "Why would you care, no pony could love me I'm an egg head" i was shocked at her reply "twi, you never let me answer you back at the party, what i wanted to say was, I love you" The words felt weird coming out of my mouth, i had never loved anything or said those words not even to relatives just then i realized how lonely i had been all this time living without the sensation of love could i even call it living, none of that matted now that i have twi "Twi your the first pony i have ever felt about this way, i love you" she now turned to look at me, with tears in her eyes "really?" i walked up to her and grabbed her and held tight " i whispered in to her ear "twilight sparkle, i love you" i felt the tears on my mane and heard he whisper to me "I love you to" at this point i was crying to, i broke the hug and looked at her the tears still flowing, but she was smiling, we laid down and stared at luna's beautiful night as we lay there, after an hour twilight turned to me and stood "I'm ready to go back" we walked through the night and back to the library, when we got home i said "good night twilight " and turned to go down stairs she stopped me "you don't have to sleep down stairs, if you want " i smiled as i followed twi upstairs to her room, we were carful not to wake spike as we both lay down on the rather small but warm bed and drifted to sleep

**so ya there it is and no they didn't have sex, just slept together, so please if you want me to continue tell me how good it is ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke to the sound of a blaring clock and I looked over to see Twi laying on my arm I leaned in and smelt her mane 'hmm lavender' the smell of a purple flower for the most beautiful purple pony I know, her mane was a mess, it must always be in the morning, I pushed her off me, gently and kissed her on the cheek and went down stairs. Spike was making food when he saw me he was shy and then spoke "um Jace, you and Twi, are you like, you know" I looked at him "are we what" he looked nervous "um never mind, so want breakfast" I smiled heading over to the bookshelf "sure but nothing to big" I floated a book over titled 'physics of Equestria' hmm well I should probably learn what makes this world tick, I set the book on the table to read latter and walked over to spike to eat my food like I asked it was nothing to big I ate up I hadn't eaten last night so I was hungry. I lay back my stomach, full and content with myself, then I heard hooves on the wood floor I looked up to se Twi standing there with her mane still in a mess, "good morning Twi, sleep well" she walked down the stairs and up to me "you know I'll always sleep well with you next to me" I looked at her and smiled "you know Twi, I've never kissed a mare" she looked at me with her beautiful sparkling purple eyes "I've never kissed a stallion, you know" my eyes widened "uh, I think I know were this is going" she closed her eyes as she leaded in to me I leaned in to meet her half way, the minute our lips made contact the door burst wide open and standing there was a short grey pony with a black mane and red tail and her cutie mark was a big red circle with a cross through it, it made me think of my mother but it couldn't be she wasn't dead, was she? i decided i had to say something

"um can we help you ?" her face turned red with anger, again like my mother, oh god please no it cant be her "What are you doing, with that animal JACE " she walked over to me "mother is that you?" she grabbed my mane with her jaw and began dragging me out the door without a response, my natural reaction was to teleport right out of her grip and next to Twi, she turned and glared at me then began to advance on me once more, I had no choice but to use magic, I picked her up and said "If you have something you want to say, then say it or get the HELL OUT MOM" she looked at me angrily in my magic field and spoke "Jace you put your mother down this instant" I sighed, guess death cant change something's I set her down "Ok mother, Why are you here" I could see the anger in here eyes "I'm here to take you home, and away from animals" she eyed twilight, I turned to Twi "maybe it would be best if you and spike wait in the other room" I tried to smile but couldn't, twilight just said "Spike could wait in the bedroom" she leaned right up to my ear "As for me, you need me right now I'm lot leaving" sigh she was right "Ok, Mom please take a seat lets all talk this out" she looked offended but complied and sat down I mean when is she not offended, "Ok first of all mom I'm not leaving, I'm in love" i looked at Twi when I said this "That's an animal Jace" Well she wasn't wrong "I'm a pony and your a pony and I love a pony, what's wrong with that?" she got off her seat and walked towards the door "Fine if there is nothing I can do, then I'll just have to force you" I smiled "I have magic mom, I'd like to see you try" she turned to me "you wouldn't dare" I frowned "for Twi I would do anything, mother" she seemed surprised at that "you used to be such a good boy Jace what happened" I was so angry, she didn't even realize that i was always unhappy, of course she didn't she only cared about herself "mom i was always unhappy didn't you even realize the pain I was in?" she looked like she had no idea what I was talking about, did she really not know my pain "shut up boy, you had everything, money, food, family and god given knowledge" what a shocker she was bringing religion in to this, I rolled my eyes at what she had said "do you really think I was happy, I was so miserable in that place" Twi looked at me with confusion "What does god, mean ?" I turned to her "well, I'll explain it later" at this point my mom had left I guess hearing that they live without god was to much, after what had just happened I hope I can keep were I came from a secret I'm not even sure how Twi and the other ponys would react, would they be mad? of maybe they just won't care in the slightest, lets just hope it never comes to that, "Jace, are alright" Twi said, snapping me out of my deep thought "hm, yeah just thinking about what to do with my mom" I leaned in and wrapped my hoof around Twi and said "What do I do Twi" she pulled away looking me in the eyes "Well I guess I could send a letter to the princess" I looked deep in to her sparkling purple eyes "your so sweet Twi, but this is a family matter I must deal with it on my own" I looked over at the clock that hung right between two book shelves 11:23 nearly noon it seemed like an hour but we had been here arguing with my mother since 7 man how time flies when my mom is screaming at me "so Twi want to garb some lunch?" she turned to me and smiled "Sure I could use something to eat after, what just happened" we began walking out the door when spike peeked his out from upstairs "Is the crazy lady gone?" Twi and i just laughed as we walked out the door.

we arrived at the restaurant and took a seat outside, a waiter promptly ran up to use "hello is there anything I can start you off with today" Twi looked down at the menu, I really wasn't that hungry "I'll just have water" I said not knowing what kind of food they actually ate here, Twi just said "water of and a large order of hay fries" the waiter bolted to prepare our food

"so Jace what did your mom mean about gods?" i looked in her eyes considering my options, i could tell her everything which will be my last resort, what can i tell her? "um, its just a nickname she has for celestia" she looked even more puzzled "Ok, so why is your mom an earth pony when your a unicorn"

"well, I never met my father but my mom told me he was a unicorn"

she leaned in more, I could tell she had another question "what does your moms cutie mark mean?"well shit I have no idea "I actually don't know Twi" the second I said that our food arived leaving Twi with a confused exspretion on her face "well, time to eat mm looks good" trying as hard as i could to get her mind off the subject I could tell she wouldn't drop it "Jace there must be something your not telling me" my heart sank just the thing I didn't want to hear "in good time Twi, but for now I need to have my secrets" I felt the pain in my heart, I hated lying to Twi and I hated keeping secrets but i dont know how Twi would react she could hate me, I could never live with my self if something like that ever happened, when only one hay fry remained I looked at Twi "rock, paper, scissors?" we laughed out loud "no you can have it Twi" she blushed "oh, what a gentlepony" I floated the fry over to her with my magic, she grabbed it out of the air "well then, what do you want to do now Twi" she put her hoof up the bottom of her mouth to think "well, you haven't met Zicora yet have you" I pretended to think "No, i don't think I have, were does she live" Twi had looked at me strangely, probably because Zicora lived in the forest "Well she lives in a hut in the Ever free, and shes a Zebra" I put on a smile, I wasn't to happy about going in to the forest, but it was usually safe in the show so why not "cool just let me pay and we can leave" I pulled out the correct amount of bits which came to about 3 bits, seemed a bit cheep but hey why argue with low prices.

Twi and I had reached the entrance to the Ever free which was just a thick tree line I turned to Twi and spoke "Lead the way Twi" she began to walk slowly "Twi are you okay you look kind of scared" she turned to face me "well the forest can be a bit dangerous" I smiled and puffed out my chest "oh dont worry Twi I'll keep you safe" as I walked in to the forest I stopped to let Twi catch up she walked up besides me and led me down semi made path to Zicoras.

We had been walking down the semi path for what I thought was about 10 minutes looking at all the plants and flowers, this forest was really a beautiful place to be and esspecily with Twi she could name all the plants and what there properties were, I could tell Twi really liked showing off her knowledge it didn't really matter what it was she liked talking about it. At that moment Twi stopped sudenly and I bumped in to her "Hey why are we"I was cut off "Shhhh did you hear that" Just then the bushes in front of her ruffled and shook, we both staired at them and I pulled Twi close to me 'WHACK' a manticore tail came out of the bushes and swung at us I covered Twi and the I took most of the tail in my ribs and I fell all i could see was Twi using magic to hurl the manticore far away I blacked out from blood lose the last image in my mind was Twies worried face hovering over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ok here it is, sorry for the wait guys I've playing lots of Mass Effect 3 demo and I lost track of time, hope you like it and please give my any Ideas on what should happen next. enjoy :)**

I sat up fast in a hospital bed, ow the pain, why was I in pain, of course the manticore hit me in the ribs, but the pain was it wasn't in my ribs, it was from my head? i reached up to feel my head with my hand, wait a second hand? bandaging covered my eye so I couldn't see a thing, everything was dark, I started pulling off the head wrap, I could see, I could see my white fleshy body and I began to scream and pull at my skin, two nurses ran in to the room and held down my arms yelling "calm down sir it will be alright" I instantly stopped, I was shocked by the nurses appearances after all i hadn't seen any humans for a while now, with them still holding my arms I asked "Why am I here" not the first time I've wondered that, they just looked at each other confused "sir you were in coma, its been 2 weeks" I just sat there still and silent "just kill me" they looked surprised at my request "I said kill me, I cant go back to her" the smaller nurse spoke up "sir are talking about your mother" I nodded and got out of the bed tearing the IV out of my skin " I'm leaving " I walked out the door and ran down the hall, I cant believe they just let me get up and walk out the door, I reached up to my wound on my head, I felt it under the bandages, it felt like a hole through my head, how am I alive, this must all be a dream, I was in such a deep train of thought I ran in to a wall "FUCK" I fell to the ground right on my ass, well the pain felt real enough, I sat there and thought for a long while, tears began to roll down my face I knew there was only one solution, to end all my sadness my pain, my death is the only option, there were two possible outcomes of my death

1. end of all life that is me everything

2. I go back to equestria, and Twilight my love

was it worth it...I sighed if it meant geting away from mother or geting back to Twi I would have to do it, it was the only option, well I could just live with the life I have, NO I couldn't live here, well I guess I better plan my death, something clean I don't want to make a mess for some poor guy to have to clean up, so I could hang my self, no I don't want my body being found like that lets see what else could I do, well I'am in a hospital I could O.D. on some weird drug, cool now I got a plan, just a simple O.D. .the moment I finished that thought the two nurses that I first saw had walked up behind my "Sir are you alright" I looked up still siting on the floor "yah I'm fine, could you help me up" they helped pull me up off the floor as I staggered a bit I was still not used to my two legs I felt my wound once more "How am I alive" the two nurses just looked at me "sir would you like to lay down, your room is this way" Every thing in my head was screaming 'NO RUN' but I followed them back down the hall which to my surprise was nearly empty, there was a janitor moping down the floor but that was it there was nothing else, I wonder if this a dream, well it felt like a nightmare ok lets see maybe I lost so much blood when the manticore hit me that I was put in to a coma in Equestria, yah an even better reason to end it, its funny a normal healthy human wouldn't embrace death so easily, I and the nurses had reached my room and we walked in and they told my to lay back down, as I got in to the bed they told me they would go get my mother who had come by every day since the accident, the moment they left the room I started looking around for a bottle of pill anything that could do the trick, there was one on my bed stand I slowly read the label on the bottle, the minute I read it I was hit with confusion it read 'cyanide' ok so why would they have this in any hospital, well my luck day I guess, bottoms up, I sat there wondering how long it would take for it to take effect, My eyes closed and when I opened them my left side hurt and I had hooves, I was in the Ponyville hospital, and a certain purple pony was fast asleep right next to my bed, I smiled and then leaned over and kissed her forehead I laid back on my bad not closing my eyes, in fear of slipping off in to that hellish world again

**ok there it is, sorry its a little short, but I will be getting back into the rhythm of writing every day, and again if you want to see something happen in the story just tell me, I consider it your guys story as much as mine **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

"back in equestria"

**Ok I got mass effect 3 so, ya thats were I've been**

I laid there in the bed with Twi right next to me, I wonder if I should wake her, no from the looks of her she needs her sleep, her mane is in such a mess she must have been waiting here for a long time, wow she acctualy cares about me enough to wait by my side, I can't believe I have never felt such love from anyone, staring at the purple pony I began to feel tears, tears of pure joy. I heard the door knob clicking and then banging and finaly I heard curseing "Stupid hooves, I cant wait to leave this Retarded fantacy world !" 'sigh' my mother I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, maybe I can avoid her if I just play posim, she was still banging at the door when somepony came over and opened it for my mother I couldn't see who, I heard her walk in and began to get huffy "What are you doing here !" I felt Twi began to move and then she spoke "I'm sorry, but I wanted to see him and..." she wasn't alowed to finish "Well I don't want you in here, you got that you animal" with a catch in her voice Twi spoke "Mam I love him and..." she was cut off again by my mother "I'am the only person who he needs love from, you got that" I felt Twilights tears hiting my face I have to interveine, my eyes opened and i looked up at Twi who was crying, I reached my hoof up around her and pulled her close to my face I wispered in to her ear "I love you Twi" that was enough to set off my mother "Jace that is an animal, come on were leaving" I turned to her, I could feel the energy building in my horn, when I imagined the outside of the hospital she sparkled and flashed, she then disappeared, hopefully to the place I thought of, I turned to Twi "Man I love magic" she just giggled and kissed me, I was surprised at first but I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, thoughts were whirling around in my head 'after what just happened I think I should tell Twi were I'm from' I broke the kiss with Twi and looked deeply into her eyes, her deep purple wonderful eyes "Twi there is something I need to tell you about were I'm from" she looked at me confused "what do you mean, your from Manehatten right?" I sighed aloud "no Twi I'm from" I paused "I'm from a different world" Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise "What do you mean" I looked her right in the eyes she needed to hear it "I'm from a world called earth, and I haven't always been a pony, I was a human" she looked at me with a terrified look on her face "ha nice joke Jace, you almost had me" I just starred at her "Twi, I still love you but it's not a joke, I was not originally a pony" she just looked at my with confusion "but if your not from here how do you know places like manehatten?" well this was going to be tough to explain, I wonder how she will take it "Well Twi in my world this place, this world is a show" she just starred at me, we were silent for a few minutes, she finally spoke "so I'm just some character on a show to you?" she was in tears, I pulled her close and whispered "Twi, your much more to me I came to this world not knowing what would happen but I fell in love" she pushed her self to arms length "but you were a what was it"

"human"

"yea a human, don't I revolt you I'm another creature"

"well it is a bit weird I have to admit, but that doesn't change how I feel" she looked at me with a smile on her face, I leaned in and kissed her "come on Twi lets get breakfast" I got up from the bed my side still hurt, I was bandaged, I walked over to the door and opened it with magic a doctor was on the other side and yelled at me to lay back down, apparently I wont be released until tomorrow. I turned to Twi and frowned "well can I get a rain check on that lunch" she just looked at me with a disappointed look as I climbed into the bed to rest "well make sure to come on by tomorrow, theres something I want to show you" as she walked out the door she gave me a seductive look, which kind of gave me a sick feeling, I mean sure I can kiss her without this sick feeling but there was something about having sex a pony that really made me sick I mean I'm not a furry and I have always found furies sick, but this wouldn't technically be bestiality because we are the same species now so biologically, so it wouldn't be wrong from that stand point, but mentally I just can't get over it, maybe some sleep would help me, I lay my head down on the pillow and tried to sleep.

I woke it was late, I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning, I leaned over to check the clock, it had the date on it "hmm, the same day, about 11pm" I got out of the bed and took a peek out the door and down the hall "hmm no pony in sight" I began to stroll down the hall, long walks always helped me organize my thoughts back on earth in fact I always did my best thinking while walking. As I reached the outside of the building I looked up at the stars and luna's Beautiful moon, I would really like to meet Luna, I really love the stars and the moon they were my inspiration for becoming a physicist, so in a funny way I owe all my knowledge to Luna, I began walking in the direction of Twi's house I had to talk to her of about my world, she is the only one who understands at the moment, but Twi said she would send a letter to Celestia so maybe I could talk to her about it. Just that moment a bright yellow flash consumed me and I was standing in front of the great Celestia and she did not look happy.

"Princess Celestia why have you..." her booming voice which I could only explain as the traditional royal canterlot voice roared "What are you doing in MY world" I was now sprawled across the floor with my hooves covering my ears "Umm well princess you see I died " this seemed to scare her "oh no my most faithful student has fallen in love with and undead freak" she was now clearly freaking out, I noticed that luna was in the room to and she rolled her eyes at Celestia "sorry for my sister she is a little to concerned with Twilight Sparkle right now to think strait, please tell me your story" she seemed sincere with her request so I proceeded to tell my story of arrival here in Eqestria "well you see I was a creature, known as human, Its a bipedal creature with warm blood belonging to the mammalian family" I looked at luna's and celestia's reaction and they were both terrified apparently the thought of something other than a pony like thing scared them "Well then how did you wined up in this place" I turned away and looked out a widow at the night sky "I died and through only what I can describe as a 'magic' event I wished to come here to this land" Celestia calmed down once she understood my situation she seemed even sympathetic to me "well then I'm sorry, I over reacted, but one more question. Why did you want to come here ? and how did you know about here?" this is what I had always feared telling her "in my world you and all of Equestria was just a made up cartoon, one that I loved and watched" this seemed to anger Celestia however Luna remained silent and didn't judge me in the slightest "You watched us for fun? you are sick, like a stalker you watched us ,you creep"

"No, Celestia it isn't like that at all, my world has so much pain and Equestria is just so happy" this didn't help she was still angry Luna finally spoke "Tia please don't be angry with him, I know what its like be in a terrible place, and if I could have gotten a glimpse of here than I would have" this seemed to make Celestia understand me "Fine but what if others start to arrive" well I guess I'll tell her "no one else will ever come here but, my mother has followed me here" the ruler pony just sighed "well the more the merrier I guess" I smiled at Celestia "so does that mean I can stay and enjoy life here "yes my little human, you are welcome to stay as long as you want" I looked over to Luna "may I speak to you alone" Luna nodded and waved to Celestia as we walked to the garden.

Luna and I were in the garden, it was night and the beautiful stars and moon were out, I looked up and said to Luna who was next to me "I love space, That is the reason I became a physicist " Luna just looked over to me "Is this what you really want to talk about, you forget I have magic, I know what your thinking" I knew what I really wanted to talk about, Twilight and my 'being human' problem "Luna do you ever think it will work with me and Twi, I mean I'm a completely different species, well I was" Luna just sat on a near by bench and stared at the sky "You know Twilight is crazy for you, she loves you" she giggled "men always over think things" that last comment seemed out of character but she was trying to help me so why argue with her "well thanks for all the help and advice can you send me back to the library now, oh and fell free to stop by any time you want" she just giggled and the bright flash of her teleport blinded me for a second as I realized were I was. I was standing right in front of the library 'well I hope Twi is still awake I wanted to talk to her some more about Earth.

I opened the door with magic because I still couldn't do it with my hands or hooves as it was, When I opened the door the first thing I noticed was that spike and his bed were down stairs 'now why would Twi go and move spike down stairs? wait OH' my attention was then drawn to the stairs which were littered with flowers, I closed the door behind me and that must have woken Spike up because he sat up to look at me the look on his face was one of concern "Jace can we talk for a minute" I turned my gaze to him 'now why would he be concerned' "sure but make it fast I have a feeling Twi wants to see me upstairs"I said as I took a seat on the couch that Spike had sat on "well its just" he paused "you and Twi aren't going to make me leave are you?" this confused me "now why would you ever think something like that Spike" he looked down at his claws as he fidgeted "its just you two seem to be getting close, I thought maybe you might replace me" this made me laugh a little "Spike you are like Twilights son in a lot of ways she would never get rid of you she loves you and that means i'll make sure she never gets rid of you, k" he looked up at me and smiled "ok" I grinned "well I better go see what Twi wants" Spike just made a disgusted face and went back to his bed.

I walked up the stairs slowly not knowing what would happen as I reached the door to her room I slowly opened the door and peeked my head through Twi was on her bed fast asleep there were candles burning and everything she must have fallen asleep waiting, I had to say I was a little relieved. I blew out the candles and climbed in bed with her as kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep with her in my arms


	7. Chapter 7

**so I just finished testing season and I will have time for the finer things in life. like stories and my argon laser that I've been wanting to build for like 3 years... so yah ON WITH THE STORY. oh and the topic that is discussed in this is personal and I have been hurt like this before and it is a problem.**

**Chapter 7**

I was back on earth at my college or more specifically the courtyard there were some people yelling at me. 'Wait I know this I remember this' one of the figures that was part of the crowd yelling at me broke away and sprinted forward 'If only I could remember what was going on' the figure who was sprinting at me curled his hand into a fist and it make contact with my stomach, I reeled at the pain as I fell to my knees 'of course, now I know what's going on' the crowd cheered at the hit, the man just stood above me with is arms raised in victory. 'this was the day that a preacher had come to my school to talk about how science was bane to the all powerful god and if knowledge disagreed with god we should burn it, well I spoke out, big mistake' "Stand up devil worshiper" I rose to face the man 'now I'm a pacifist, so not much that I would do but I will not go down' I was coughing when I spoke "how very 'cough' Christian of you hitting a defenseless man" the crowd booed as the man pulled back for another punch this time for my face I closed my eyes I felt impact as my teeth chipped and my jaw broke.

I shot up in a cold sweat letting out a very loud "FUCK" this made the sleeping Twilight who was on the edge of the bed fall off in shock "Twilight are you alright!" she got up from the other side of the bed and looked at me with concern "am I alright what about you, why did you scream?" she was fine from what I saw. I sat up on the bed and pated the spot next to me signaling for her to sit next to me, she did "I was having a nightmare about my world, It was something that happened to me when I was in college" she looked puzzled "well what was it that it got you so upset" I stared down at my hooves and I could feel tears I mean the pain of what I had gone through all for just being who I am why do other humans act that way, Twilight could see I was in a lot of pain, so she leaned over and put her hooves around me I leaned in to he as I thought about how to explain what I had gone through to her "Twi back on my world people have many things that divide them race, gender and even hair color " she looked at me with such care "and the thing thats always hurt me was religion" she was confused as I predicted "see in my world there is no magic so to explain nature and the world people use religion which is a belief in a magic person that controls everything" she was on the verge of laughter which made me smile a little "so people just believe things, does it have proof ?" its funny thats the firsts thing I said to my mother her answer was a good spanking "no Twi there is no conclusive evidence" she now looked at me in surprise "YOU don't believe that stuff right?" I returned to looking at my hooves "no, but thats the problem, some people in my world get angry when you disagree, not all people are mean but enough were so I got beat up a lot, I mean I read and study not fight and workout I never stood a chance" the tears were coming one by one slowly flowing down Twi grabbed me and held me tight "Twi could we please not mention that I'm form another world to anypony else "sure".

when the tears were dry and I was feeling fine we went down stairs. Spike was in the kitchen making eggs and hay which was strange for me with having to completely change my entire diet to a vegetarian diet. after my food I wanted togo see Rarity I mean I had been gone a long time she could need me to get more gems and such, so I gave Twi a quick kiss and informed her of my plans she agreed that Rarity would want to see me and so I left. I had just closed the door and started a brisk speed when a rather disorientated Rainbow dash crashed right into me sending us both flying a few feet before landing on hard ground "really Rainbow I just got out of a coma don't put me back in one" I stood shaking the dirt off "oh my gosh your alive I thought you were screwed by that Manticore" she stood and lifted to about 2 feet as she spoke "well I'm here in the flesh" I said as I did a little bowing motion "heh you should probably go talk to pinkie pie she will want to through a big party" so all the ponies didn't know I was alive yet guess Twi hadn't spread the news yet "but wait there is still one thing I don't get" Rainbow dash looked at me with a her head cocked to the side "What?" "Well think about it, Why am I walking?" I closed my eyes and poofed away to Rarities home.

I poofed into Rarities and instantly fell over my legs had stopped working 'well that answers why people don't teleport around a lot' Rarity must have herd the large thud of me falling over because she peeked her head around the corner to see what had happened, I was just beginning to feel my legs again when Rarity spoke "Oh its you Jace, well I must say I'm sorry but I've already gone out this week to get gems so you will have to check back with me on monday" my legs still shaking I had stood up "oh okay Rarity, so what day is it right now" I felt a little stupid asking that, my cheeks blushed a little as Rarity rolled her eyes "Tuesday darling, you really do seem out of it" I smiled sheepishly "yah guess so, See you latter" I walked out the door not looking back, 'well I have an entire day, what to do?' I instantly knew what to do 'hardcore magic studying with Twi' my smile grew as I strolled home to the library 'this will be the perfect day'

* * *

><p>I had just neared the door to the library It was almost noon and it was sunny out like most days in Equeastria, however something was amiss the lights in the library were out 'oh well Twi must be out, guess I'll just read a book and wait for her to get back' I opened the door to the library and walked forward, pitch black "now were is that light switch" whenever I was alone I thought out loud, I did a lot on earth and the got me in trouble with my mother a lot. I found the light switch right next to the door and flicked it "SURPRISE !" everypony jumped out and screamed as loud as they could which in all honesty, scared me I jumped 2 feet back and right out the door. Everypony just sat there and laughed at me I was also laughing they had got me pretty good It was pretty funny, I started walking back into the library when the ring leader of the party Pinkiamina bounced right up to me and yell "Welcome back" I gave her a huge smile "So what's all this?" she took a deep breath to start her talking "Well Twilight send a letter to me saying that she was getting you out of the house for a bit and that you were all better so I should come down here and get a party set up, so Twilight told Rarity to send You back here once you got to her place sooooo I could make this super duper extra special 'Glad your not dead' party, do you like it?" wow she sure just said a mouth full "Yah its great pinkie, So were is Twilight" Pinkie looked at me and gave me a huge smile "Oh she's by the punch bowl, you dog" she slugged me in the shoulder "What do you mean Pinkie?" I gave a pat on the head "Aunt Pinkie knows what's going on" she then walked away "I'm like 2 years older than Pinkie" she just kept bouncing away 'whatever' I saw Twilight talking with the Doctor its funny I've wanted to meet the Doctor the david Tennit Doctor not the 11th Doctor I just don't like his sonic its too large and green but he does have style bow ties are cool ;), but I digress, when Twi saw me walking over to her she shooed the Doctor away who walked over to Derpy I guess they are a couple. "so what do you think of the party" she said as she embraced my hug with open arms "I love it, and was that the doctor you were just talking to ?" she looked at me a little confused "you mean Mr. whooves ?" that made me laugh"so how did you and Pinkie manage to do all this so fast I couldn't have been gone to long, she smiled at me and said "Magic"in that seductive voice that used to creep me out but now I "you know Twi I think that voice is very sexy" she looked at me with blushed cheeks "you mean you think I'm sexy" I smiled at her and whispered in her ear "of course sexy" after saying that a part of me died the part of me that cared she was pony and I now thought she was a person, the person I loved in fact, Twi offered me some punch and to my surprise it was alcohol based, never would have guessed, then again Berry punch was always drunk so why not, this was my first time drinking of course so that was fun.<p>

One thing Einstein's theory doesn't explain is why time flies when your drunk and having fun the party goers had gone home hours ago and it was just me and Twi siting on her bed talking about science "wait are trying to tell me that all Rainbows are it light refracting through a prism" yah not in her world "well Twi in my world it was so, but here its like some kind of mix of things, hell in my world no magic" she started laughing "wow your world sounds awful" I burst out laughing "yah you know in a way it was, No one ever loved me in my world guess thats why I like science so much puts everything into perspective You can know what will happen with a few equations and poof you can make the world bow to your will, but here everything is just so lovely like you" I fell back on the bed we were siting on and she fell back with me I was looking into her deep deep purple eyes when she leaned in and kissed me her mane smelt of the wine we had been drinking which is to say 'good' she lay there staring into my eyes "so Jace will tonight be the night" I leaned in and kissed and whispered into her ear "you bet Twi".

**like I said I'm not going to write that, hope you like it, with love and tolerance nerdpony**


	8. Chapter 8

**K so here it is chapter 10, sorry about how long it took, but with spring break and everything it kind took the back seat, also I will be starting another story it wont be a fanfic but i'll post on anyways, its about what I went through as a kid and all the shit I got for being an atheist I just hope I don't offend anypony and before you say a thing yes I will only put real things that happened to me and some of you may be shocked at what people really said to me. oh and I already got a cool name 'The Symbol Of My Oppression' and yes I mean the cross, sorry but thats what happened. I just hope its something everypony can read and not be offended. sorry in advance**

**Chapter 10**

My head was pounding and my eyes felt like they were going to jump out of my head "uh, what did I do last night" I rolled over in to see a purple pony passed out right next to me 'of course now I know, huh me and Twi' it was strange that I felt so strongly towards someone I had only known for 3 days not counting the 2 weeks he was in a coma, but then again I have seen every episode of MLP over 3 times so really I knew Twi personally and now I get to talk to her and feel her and smell her and it's exactly what I had imagined, well except that I had fallen in love I mean I knew me and Twi were similar but I never imagined love, just friendship, but I cant argue it was nice and I do love Twilight's personality and her brains and her look I cant imagine why I never had romantic thoughts about Twi back on earth I leaned over to the sleeping mare and kissed her on the cheek , her mane smells like lavender even before she had taken a shower, the kiss caused Twi to stir and her eyes opened, she rolled over on her side so she could se me "well look who decided to wake up" I said in my lightest voice "And a good morning to you to" she gave a light moan probably from the hangover "say Twi you wouldn't happen to have a spell for hangovers would you" after I said that a flash of light surrounded us and then dissipated, my head felt fine "I was only joking I didn't think you would actually know a spell like that" she gave me a smile and turned to get out of bed "well after my last party with pinkie I thought it would be a good idea" this made me laugh I never took Twi for the party type "look out Twilight likes clubbing" she playfully hoofed my in the shoulder we both burst out laughing, after our laughter had subsided, and we were both walking down the stairs to get breakfast, I kind of wanted to talk about last night "Twi" she stopped and turned to face me "yah Jace"

"do you remember what we did last night" she blushed and began to get worried "oh no I didn't mess it up did I, what did I do wrong, please don't hate me"

"wait what? no, Twi you did fine and just wanted to know did you like it, that was my first time" the last comment made me a little embarrassed I mean a 21 year old virgin, wait how old is Twi? "really Jace " she said with excitement "you know it was my first to " I kind of guessed Twi was a virgin, but back to my other thought "Twi how old are you?" she looked confused "don't you know I'm 20 and I thought it would have said so on that show you watched with us" well I guess I could have inferred that from the show but it seemed like a range of 16-21 so you cant really be sure, I was in such deep thought I didn't even notice Twilight had already sat down and began eating her breakfast so I followed and sat down right next to her, spike was wearing and apron while cooking up somethings, when I sat he turned to me "so next time do you guys think you could keep it down I mean all that screaming how am I going to get my beauty sleep" my eyes widened and Twi spit out the eggs she had in her mouth, we just sat there looking at each other for a minute till I could work up the courage to speak "Ummmm sorry?" Spike just seemed confused as to why we were so embarrassed "Did I say something?" I took a last look at Twilight and spoke "Nope, you didn't say anything at all no one said a thing, okay ill have eggs scrambled" I looked down at the table "so did we say nothing? or did you ask for eggs?" I looked up at spike who was actually confused "Both, and make it snappy" I said while pointing a hoof at him "uh, Okay" for the assistant to a genius Spike really is naive he probably thought we were doing something else last night not...yah maybe I should just ask "Spike what do you think me and Twilight were doing last night" Twilight immediately kicked my under the table which confused spike even more "well Duh you guys were playing Chess" Twilight looked at me in shock I just gave her the 'told you so' look. we both finished our food eager to leave before Spike asked anymore questions.

**so cool please check out my other story should have it out soonish and again if it offends you sorry but thats what happened, trust me I wish it didn't ):**


	9. Chapter 9

**well here is chapter 11, I don't know why but I just felt like writing this week, well on with it**

**Chapter 9**

the door swung open and me and Twi left quickly hoping that we could leave Spike before any other problems could be stated about our 'competitive chess' playing. I shut the door and turned to Twi looked excited

"So what do you want to do today Twilight" she leaned in close to me

"well I just happen to have planed out a schedule for the day" well of course she did this is Twilight sparkle were talking about

"okay so what's first on the list" her horn lit up as a scroll popped out of nowhere, I had to tell my mind to ignore the random creation of matter and just focus on the purple mare in front of me "how do you feel about exploring the town I thought you might like to see all of ponyville with a guide" I thought about it for a minute and realized that in the show you never really get a whole picture, and I know Twilight would love teaching me about all the buildings "lead the way lover" she giggled at my nickname "wait your not going to call me that around my friends are you I don't really want them to know yet, I want to tell them at the right time" I leaned over and kissed her cheek "of course" my first girlfriend and already she wants to hide me from her friends, hope they don't over react if they find out. as me and Twi walked down the streets of ponyville I was learning a lot of the names of the pony's, and we even got free carrots from a chick named 'Carrot Tot' and fresh muffins from my very favorite pony Ditzy Doo and she was even with her daughter Dinky ,I mean who doesn't love Fresh muffins from a funny physically challenged pony... actually saying it like that makes me sound like a dick, anyway even though I was liking seeing the town I couldn't shake this felling like somepony was following me. Twilight was talking to a pony who we all know as Lyra she was looking for Bon Bon "well no I haven't see her around" she looked disappointed "well she didn't come home last night so I'm a little worried" I broke into the conversation "don't worry lyra I know she's probably fine" she seemed to cheer up a little and smile "thanks, umm what's your name again" and this is were I use my totally not made up real name "Its Jace" I smiled knowing I didn't make up a stupid pony name "Ha, really what a weird name" my heart now has hoof prints on it, from being stepped on, "aren't you going to say something Twilight" she looked away and said under her breath so I could barely hear "well I kind of agree" oh wow two hoof prints on my heart "well whatever, just go do your searching" she shrugged and left, I turned to Twilight who was giggling "well its earth normal" she rolled her eyes "sure it is" we continued our walking.

I was enjoying the walk and Twi was enjoying talking about her towns history, by does she love facts, as for myself I really never gave a shit about history and it was always my least favorite school subject in fact the reason I every liked that class was my best friend in high school Tolken Brown, he was white and skinny just like me but maybe a little smaller, he had long black hair that came past his shoulders. When I went off to college to get my Ph.D. he was unfortunately stupid, I mean he is my best friend but he was always high, we shared an apartment though so I technically never left him behind, I don't think I could handle leaving a friend well except for right now, shit now I wish Tolken was here, well I have Twi, ha tolen always said he would screw pinkie pie and that always creeped me out I mean I have just now gotten over the whole 'I'm A pony' thing.

Twi hit me in the shoulder which yanked me out of my deep thought "Jace, hello are you there" I turned to her "eeee'nope" she cocked her head to the side "you know big mac?" what I said next shouldn't surprise anypony "eeee'yep" she just shook her head "well its lunch time and I'm hungry so I thought we could have a lovely picnic in the park" she leaned in close to me and her eyes gave off a little sparkle wow I love those eyes "I would love to Twi but whta if your friends see us?" she shook her hoof "then were just two friends having lunch" that made me chuckle just thinking how long Twi is going to keep this up "well do you have the supplies on you?" with the flash of her horn a basket with all the necessary things appeared "oh wow you magical cheater" we both laughed and talked as we headed to the park but there was one nagging thought in my mind that I could not shake 'were is my mom? and what is she doing?"

**oh a little cliffhanger in what is to come with Jaces mom and maybe a Tolken character well se how a feel. And before I forget please enjoy the royal wedding **

**With love and tolerance ,_ Nerdpony_**


	10. Chapter 10 the royal wedding part 1

**Ok so when we last left off we were about to enjoy a picnic and I just watch season 2 finale and it starts with a picnic sooo I thought why not make it from my perspective. but I will be attending the bachelor party, so it will be a bit different so I will still be original and because if I do the entire episode I might kill my self just for a break. so without further due.**

as me and Twi were heading to the park we saw that everyone had come out on this beautiful day and when the rest of the mane six saw me and Twilight they called us to join them "Wow jace you and Twilight seem to be getting along nicely" I was thinking when rarity said this and it caught me off guard "Hmm no were just friends" oh shit I just stuck my hoof in my mouth but before rarity could say anything Spike came running up to use "Twi...light...I...have...let me just 'huh' " just then spike burped up a letter Twilight immediately picked it up and began to read "Dear twilight, I'm sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in canterlot 'Wedding?" she continued "I will be presiding over the ceremony but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion fluttershy I would like you and your song birds to provide the music, pinkie pie I can think of nopony more qualified than you to host the reception applejack you will be in charge of the catering, rainbow dash I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom for this occasion as the bride and groom complete there I do's, rarity you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her brides maids, Jace I know Twilight is going to bring you so you can be in charge bachelor party and as for you Twilight you will be playing the most important role of all making sure that everything goes as planned see you all very soon" she flipped over the paper a few times and said "but I don't understand Who's getting married" I saw that spike had another paper behind him so I grabbed it with magic and handed It to Twilight she took it and read over it quietly at first then screamed "MY BROTHER"

**(****intro) **

**"**well your brothers getting married well thats great news" said applejack, Twilight did not look happy "yah great news that I just got from a wedding invitation, not from my brother but from a piece of paper, thanks a lot shining armor" I could see Twilight was up set and that might lead to a song and that would not be good, so I went up close to Twilight and hugged her "don't worry Twilight you can give him a piece of your mind when we get to canterlot" she looked up at me "your right jace lets go"

(okay so right about here I will stop using direct quoits because I think jace has made a big enough change)

As the mane six and I plus spike were riding the friendship express to Canterlot I was right next to Twi while all the others were talking about stupid wedding stuff "Why jace why didn't he at least tell me with a letter or a magic call" wait magic call? never-mind, I put my arm around Twi and kissed her on the cheek, then checked to see if the others had saw, they didn't "its okay Twi I'm sure he'll explain and it will all make sense" Twilight just looked out the window "are we not close anymore" I Pushed up Twilights chin so that I could see her eyes "don't worry Twilight you will always have me" she giggled, she was about to say something before we passed thru a purple light "the buck was that" we both looked outside and we saw tons of guards outside "well lets go she Shining Armor" we walked over to the guard barracks were Twi said he would be "I have something to say to you" she screamed at the building as I walked behind her, all the guards pointed there spears at us that didn't seem to scare Twilight, I however was scared shitless "Twily is that you" said shining armor. . ."oh look its also her friend jace" I said the last bit "Who?"shining armor said "never mind him I can't belief you didn't tell me you were getting married I found out from the invitation" I'm staying out of that shit "I'm sorry Twilight but theres been a threat against Canterlot and we don't know what it is Celestia has beefed up security and look at this" he pulled off his helmet and used his horn to shoot a magic beam into the sky and powered the force field that covered all of Canterlot "wow shining armor thats really cool hey Twilight can you do that?" she looked at me with a look like 'shut up' "I've been so occupied with the field and organizing the forces, it was my first priority" she looked down like she understood but still didn't like it "ok so who is princess whats'a whats her name" shining armor laughed "she's your old Foal-sitter" Twilight seemed to be out of it for a minute for a flash back so I thought I would introduce myself "okay so hi my name is Jace and Celestia wants me to lead the bachelor party so I guess were going to be good friends" I stuck out my hoof for a shake, he shook it and said "oh joy" Twilight seemed done with her flash back "Cadence the best foal sitter in the world" Shining Armor replied "I don't know she was your foal Sitter, best mare" she gasped "you mean it" she jumped up and hugged him "I do and why not" I raised my hoof "can I be your best colt" he looked at me funny for a second "well if your going to be planing my party sure I guess" it was at that moment that Cadence came walking on to the bride we were on Twilight ran over to her "Sunshine Sunshine ladybugs awake clap your hooves and give a little shake" she had done the full action and now Cadence was looking at he like she was crazy "what?" Twilight looked surprised "its me Twilight" I quickly ran to Twilights side "and I'm Jace I'm planing Armors bachelor party "sure" she walked right past us and over to Armor "hey honey" she kissed him on the cheek, Twilight leaned over to me and whispered "somethings not right here Jace"

"you can say that again" Shining turned to us "well we'll let you guys get to it" and then turned to leave with Cadence "wait what time do you want the party because its just going to be me you and Spike" as he was walking away he said "just set up at my place" Okay so to do list 1. get Spike 2. go to Shining' s house 3. set up okay easy enough go

**(just imagine a cool setting up stuff montage**)

I lay back with spike next to me I was sipping one of the beers we had got for his party I was already pretty tipsy thanks to my tall slender body which had no real mass to it we had been siting in Armors empty housed for about 30 minutes Cadence had told to have him back by 6 p.m. and it was already 1:40 p.m. so that only leaves us 4 hours and 20 minutes just then Armor walked in and boy did he look tired he came in and slowly pulled his plate uniform off "Hey Armor lets start this party" I tried to stand up but I felt light headed so I sat back down gracefully and coolly...Ok I fell down face first "guys do you mind if we just stay in Im felling really weak from this spell" he pointed to his head right when he had a twitch followed by a bolt of pain "Well usually I would say not going out sounds like a crazy Idea but you really look bucked up" I hoofed him a beer hoping that it would help, he took it from my hand and began to drink "I already feel better"

**(3 beers latter)**

Armor and I were in our third consecutive drunk chess game which surprisingly is really fun because every time one of us would kill a unit we would start screaming like one of us had just scored a touchdown, "hey Armor I just realized something, were is Spike?" he looked up from his king which I had trapped in a corner "I thought you were watching him?" just then we hear a loud snoring coming from behind me "well think I 'hch' found him" I looked behind me to see spike was holding a bottle close to him it was completely empty "Shit we let a baby dragon drink booze Twilight is so going to kill me" Armor just shrugged it off "hey so what is your relationship with Twilight, she has never said anything about you before, your not like her coltfriend or anything like that right" oh shit he hit the nail on the head, quick change the subject "yah so what time is it" I looked at my wrist when I saw I had no watch I magically projected one on "oh look the party is over in 2 hours, we better stop drinking" I smiled real large hoping he wouldn't notice I just completely ignored his question "Oh no no no I asked you a question, your her coltfriend aren't you" my face was hot, well I have to tell him now 'sigh' "Armor I love her, I really do and I'll never leave her" he just seemed to be happy when I said this "you don't know how happy that makes me to hear" what "really that makes you happy?" he just had a stupid smile plastered of his face "what makes me happy is that Twilight has somepony to love her just like me" well I pondered that for a good minute "okay I guess that makes sense, so want me to kick your flank at chess again" he began setting up the pieces.

**2 games latter**

"check mate" I sat back and crossed my hooves he stared at the board intensively trying to find a way out "well lets see thats five games in a row that I have won" he just laughed out loud "well it may not have been the most exciting bachelor party, but you did a good job Jace" I was about to point how I smoked him five times when the door slammed open "oh shit what time is it" I quickly charged up my drunk cure all spell the one I stole from Twilight and cast it on Armor "dude what the buck was that, wait why don't I feel drunk?" Cadence came strolling into the room "Shining Armor why aren't you trying on your uniform for tomorrow" he just looked at me like he was asking for an excuse "um because I was holding him back with this silly game my apologies Cadence" she looked at me like I had just flipped her off "first of all thats princess Mea Mora Cadenca and second of all I'm speaking to my groom" what the buck is her problem "its fine honey I'll go upstairs and get it on right now" he signaled for me to follow and apparently spike was awake now because he followed suit.

**up stairs **

"dude what the buck is her problem, and why the buck are you marring that" Armor just seemed not to notice that I had just said his bride was a bitch "well she is under a lot of stress thats all, and would you help me with this" he was fumbling with the belts and stuff, I on the other hand had spent enough time with rarity to know how to put clothes on with magic so I just floated everything over to him and presto "there good as magic, man am I a quick study or what" not even Twilight learned this fast but then again she is much more powerful I cant pick anything up thats over like 60 pounds and thats with magic without magic I'm useless "so Armor what's up with the belt across your chest it looks like Twilights cutie mark" he looked down at his chest "oh this it belonged to my favorite uncle" I looked at the clock "shit lets not keep her waiting she scares me".

**down stairs **

as we came down the stairs Armors buckle came undone and we had to tighten it then we heard a knock at the door "I'll get it Armor" I walked over to the door and opened it with magic "Twilight hey how you doing" she looked worried "hey Jace I need to talk to Shining Armor" I stepped aside letting Twilight in "brother I think your making a huge" just then Cadence walked in "honey can I speak to you for a moment" Twilight mumbled something under her breath as Armor and Cadence walked in to the other room "hey Twilight I may have been drunk and I may have told your brother how I feel about you" she didn't really listen to me she was to busy spying on her brother through the crack in the door "oh my Celestia she's not just rude she's evil" Twilight then ran out the door "Twilight wait for me" I ran after her.

**okay so because this is so long it will be either 2 parts or 3 parts,**

**with _love and tolerance , Nerdpony A.K.A DR. Jacques_**


	11. Chapter 11 the royal wedding part 2

Royal wedding part 2

**hey everpony, so I've been loving the time I have to write its been fun. so make sure to tell me what you think**

man could Twilight run fast I was huffing just trying to keep up, "Twilight wait!" I finally couldn't run any longer and had to stop to catch my breath, "wait why am I even running any way I have magic" I closed my eyes and thought of Twilight, I could feel the magic building behind my horn 'flash' I slowly opened my eyes "ah there you are Twilight" she was standing talking to her friends, in fact she looked annoyed with them and kind of depressed 'sigh' "ill see you back at the room Jace and you to Spike" I was about to ask about Spike "all righty Twilight" said spike from on my back, I grabbed him with my magic and put him down right in front of me "so you were on my back this whole time, no wonder I couldn't run far" whatever, I need to get a tux from rarity anyway might as well do it while I'm here. I walked into the room filled with the mane six who were all wearing dresses "hey rarity did you make me a tux" she turned away from rainbow dashes dress that apparently wasn't aerodynamic enough "hmm yah over there" she pointed with her horn, it was a very traditional looking tux black coat black bow tie and yes bow ties are cool and white under coat very fetching and it would look great on me, so I threw it on my back and tele-ported to Twilights old house where we were staying while in town, good thing ponies don't have to pay property tax, or do they?

when I materialized I was standing in the bathroom or more specifically the tub, guess my aim was a little off. I stepped out of the tub and opened the door walked over to the closet and hung my tux up, I walked out into the main room to see Twilight pacing back and forth "Okay I know there's something wrong Twi what is it" I said as I walked over to her and held her still "Its just when I was a foal I loved Cadence and now she doesn't remember me, She has changed way to much, now she's all demanding and mean and evil, I feel like in my heart I've lost a really good childhood friend and all those wonderful memories don't mean anything not to mention I might loose my brother to her and never see him again" I could see that tears were forming in her eyes, I brought her head to my shoulder "its okay to cry Twilight I know its hard for you, and at least you will always have me" she pulled back so she could see my face tears were flowing freely now "do you promise" I brought her face close to mine and kissed her, after a few seconds I broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I pinkie promise" we sat there in her big empty house, I held her close to me while cried and I could stand it no longer "Twilight if it makes you feel better we can try to stop the wedding" she sniffed a bit and finally spoke "really Jace" I giggled a bit "well I have met the bride and she is a total bitch" Twilight still had tears on her cheek but she was smiling now "and she's evil Jace" I whipped the tears from her cheek "for you Twilight I would do anything" I stood up and helped Twilight up "okay now lets get some sleep" as we walked towards the bed I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I had forgotten something and it was something important.

**Spikes (POV)**

man why did jace just leave me there before tele-porting home, I have no clue where I am 'grr' oh shit "who's there" all I got in reply was more growling, well there's only one thing I can do "RUN" I ran down an adjacent ally hoping to find a way home.

**Jace (POV, day)**

I awoke to the smell of Twilights mane 'hmm' "good morning miss sparkle" she slowly rolled over to meet my my eyes "you ready to crash a wedding" she said, I was not, "Twilight maybe we better just start out small with the rehearsal today see if we can't change his mind about the wedding" she seemed to consider the proposal "okay you win we'll start there" I looked at my wrist and again magically projected a watch, it was 7:30 A.M. "hey so what time does the rehearsal start" she rolled out bed and now stood on all four hooves "7:40 I think" my eyes widened "Shit, that's like 10 minutes we need to get ready" I jumped out of bed and landed on spike who was right next to the bed "Spike what the hell are you doing there" he was now awake and boy did he look rough "wait, Spike, oh now I remember what I forgot " he just looked at me with a blank expression "I was chased by dogs and had to run for my life, I can believe you left me there" I just shrugged "well nothing I can do now best to just forgive and forget I always say" I looked at my wrist again 7:37 "well spike been nice talking but I have a wedding to crash" I ran over to Twilight who had just finished brushing her mane and grabbed on to her "come on its magic time" I closed my eyes and concentrated on the location.

**at the rehearsal **

'PUFF' I was falling 'thud' and now I was not "see Twilight I'm getting better I was only like 3 feet off from ground level" I shook the pain off and looked around to see the large doors to the room in which the ceremony was being held "you really need more practice Jace" she stood and looked around "well at least we got here Twilight" she ran over to the door I could here Armor say "has anypony seen Twilight" Twilight ran at the door and opened it magically making a dramatic entrance "I'M here" well I might as well speak up "and look its Jace too" I said nopony cared, Twilight began walking forward "I'm not going to stand next to her, and neither should you" Armor was looking really embarrassed "I'm sorry I don't know why she's acting like this" Cadence looked really angry "Maybe we should just ignore her" well my turn to step in "Cadence lets hear Twilight out before you dismiss her" she was not happy but she wanted us to leave so she allowed it "fine!" I quickly ran over to Twilight and whispered to her "please handle this very carefully" she nodded to me with absolute confidence, I know she will handle this carefully "She's evil"...shit, everypony looke really shocked at Twilights accusation and Armor stood in front of Cadence, Twilight continued with "she's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her brides maids, and if that wasn't enough I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all" she made a goggly look with her eyes Cadence was now backed into a corner by Twilight and everypony was gathered around to see what Cadence had to say, instead she just started crying "Why are you doing this to me?" she ran out of the room crying twilight chased and was about to say something but I ran over to her and shoved my hoof in her mouth "Twilight I said carefully not to make her cry SHIT" she looked confused as I pulled my hoof out of her mouth "what that didn't work?" her brother walked up to us "Oh hay Armor it was all my fault you see I" he just looked over at me "Jace I don't completely hate you, just shut up" I wouldn't move out of his way "No Armor if you have to blame anypony blame me" he stared my down, even though we are the same hight it was still scary "Fine I have to go comfort my bride" he began to storm out "you can forget about being my best mare and if I were you I wouldn't bother showing up at all" ouch, Twilight looked devastated and turned to her friends "come on all y'all lets go check on the princess" they all walked out not looking at Twilight and when Princess Celestia walked past Twilight she said "you have a lot to think about" the doors slammed close leaving just Twilight and I alone "maybe I was being over protective, I could have gained a sister but instead I lost a brother" she was now laying on the stairs crying, I lay next to her and put my arm around her "he can't stay mad forever, I know he still loves you" I could hear hoof steps I looked up and saw Cadence, Twilight saw her "Im so sorry" she pet Twilights head "you will be" a ring a fire lit around us "Shit what are you doing" flames quickly engulfed us and I felt like I was being pulled down by a field of some sort.

**okay so part 3 will be the last of this wedding stuff and back to ponyville. Ok so please tell me if you liked it I would love more reviews.**

**with _love and tolerance , Nerdpony_**


	12. Chapter 12 the royal wedding part 3

**okay so here I go last Chapter of the Royal wedding. When I started this royal wedding thing I thought it would be easy, well no its not easy but it is very fun so lets start this, oh and I just want to ask, does anypony read this or is it just me writing to my self? leave a comment.**

**Unknown location after Cadence used her magic.**

Darkness nothing but dark, what do I do now, I know magic, the cure all of life, as I focused on my horn I felt the light fill the room "much better, so is anypony else down here" I could hear the sound of hoofsteps "hello who is there" then I saw a light, a purple light "Jace is that you" Twilight, I sprinted towards the light "Twilight is that you" when I saw that it was her I wrapped my forelegs around her in hug "oh thank Celestia your okay Twilight" I looked over to see she was not alone I couldn't see her yet she wasn't in the light, I concentrated, wait it was Cadence, I quickly pushed Twilight aside and stood at the ready "I'ma charging my magic bolt, i'll hold her off you run Twilight" Twilight just flicked my horn dispelling any magic I had "no Jace this is the real Cadence, she was locked up here just like us" said Twilight "oh well nice to meet you Princess Mia Mora Cadenca" I stuck my hoof out she took my hoof and giggled "Please Jace call me Cadence" good she was already an improvement, I smiled largely "I think we'll get along just fine, and now we all have a wedding to stop" they both nodded and we all saw a sparkle in the distance, we all looked at each other "Lets go!" we stormed off in the direction of the light.

After lots of running a cart ride and one heart filled song later, we were finally out of the caves "now everypony hold still I'll port us to the ceremony" I closed my eyes and concentrated on the location "now hold still I might get this wrong again" 'PUFF' I opened my eyes "yes I did it perfect port, wait were are the others" I looked up in time for them to fall on me "uh sorry bout that guys guess I still need to work on that" they got off me and ran at the door, Twilight burst through the door of the wedding and yelled "STOP!" the whole room was in an uproar with lots of 'whats' and 'uhs' going through the crowd fake cadence spoke "Why is she so possessive of her brother" then she began to cry "why does she have to ruin my special day" then the real super cool Cadence burst in "because its not your special day its mine" the fake Cadence recoiled in surprise "what how did you escape my brides maids" uh thats my queue "its very simple my Dear, first of all we must notice that all creatures have electrical currents running through there brains and that means..." I looked at the expressions on everyponys faces and they looked like they didn't understand a single word out of my mouth "ok long story short I went zap with my horn and they were knocked out" well I guess some things don't change, and then Applejack brilliant logic pointed out "Wait how can there be two of yah" Cadence stood with confidence "because she's a changeling, she takes the form of somepony you love and then gains power off it" she laughed evilly and then a ring of fire lit around her and her body changed to an insectoid from "right you are dear, and soon my minions will break through the protection field and feed on all the love in Equestria even now I gain power from Armors love" wow Cadence looked pissed and ready to charge, "ah ah ah my dear you dont want to go back to the caves do you" Cadence stopped in her place "there is nothing anypony can do to stop me" she was so evil, I looked over at Twilight she looked worried, until enter Celestia "Shining Armor may not be able to perform his protection spell but now that you have foolishly shown your true form I can protect my subjects" Celestia charged at her and there horns met in a clash then Celestia took to the air and used a spell which I can only describe as a 'Sun Attack' which was like a yellow magic beam, the queen of the changelings retaliated with a beam attack of her own and there beams met causing a magic stale mate which Celestia seemed to be wining but then the queens magic surged with power and she was starting to win, Celestia looked surprised right before the queens magic struck her down burning the tip of her horn and throwing her crown to the other side of the room, everypony gasped "Shining Armors love has made me even stronger than Celestia" again she laughed, Twilight and the others had gathered around Celestia she looked really weak and you could hear it in her voice as she spoke "the Elements of Harmony you must get to them and use there power" she now turned to me "Jace you must hold off the queen and her minions" I saluted her "right Princess" the others ran off and through there dresses in the air, well all but rarity who was to busy trying to catch all the dresses, but I now had to deal with the queen of the changelings "Ok queeny lets dance" she began laughing again as she pointed her horn at me and fired "SHIT" I closed my eyes expecting to be hit but when I opened my eyes I was projecting a force field and the beem it's self was bouncing off, but wait if it bounces off a force field that means, I began moving the field to reflect the beam at the queen but before it could hit her a group of her minions began bouncing off my shield and it began to crack, I deactivated It and quickly dodged right and began firing away at the minions I took them out and I quickly turned to face the queen and saw a beam coming at my face I tried to get a shield up but it was to fast, it knocked me to the other side of the room, I stood up shaking a little "cheep shot queen" more of her minions flew through window and grabbed me and the queen and strung us up in there's weird cocoons hanging from the celling, I was to weak to resist I just hope that twilight and her friends got to the elements, just as I thought that all the Elements came walking into the room escorted by ten or so minions, "So Twilight I'm going to guess the Elements are out of the question" I yelled from my cozy little cocoon on the celling, twilight couldn't find me at first then she looked up "Oh my gosh jace, are you okay" I nodded "yah you know its actually nice up here" I was laughing but nopony else thought I was to funny I mean we are in the middle of an invasion so I maybe it wasn't the best time for humor "Jace hold still I'm going to cut you down" twilight yelled up to me charging her horn for a magic bolt "Wait Twilight don't" it was to late I fell face first on to the floor, I just laid there still while Twi cut me out of the cocoon that was now mostly on the floor "Thanks Twi but next time lower to the ground with magic" she nodded and we both faced the Queen of the changelings, she began to speak "Go my subjects Feed" at that time all the Changelings in the room flew off to the city leaving us in the room with just the Queen and her attention was now towards the window, she was watching the destruction of Canterlot

Twilight began to sneak over to cadence who was glued to the floor by this weird green stuff, the same green stuff my cocoon was made of, She again used her spell to remove the green stuff "Go be with him cadence" she nodded and walked over to shining Armor who still had green eyes from the control spell, When Cadence neared him her did nothing his face was like rock, no emotion and no life, Cadence began to cry when she saw what had been done to her love, you could feel the sad emotion in the air and it almost made me cry it was like the ending of My Little Dashie, Cadence hugged Shining Armor or what was left of him, and we could all feel her pain, I looked over to see Twilight almost in tears I leaned over to Twi and put my Forelegs around her in an embrace "I'm sorry this happened Twilight" just then I heard Cadences horn light up and a Spell came out, a 'love spell' the kind of magic Cadence specialized in, Cadences love must be so powerful that it turned that desire into magic, a little heart floated over to Armor and it broke the control of the Queen over Armor, "Twilight look he's waking up" Armor began shacking his head, he had huge bags under his eyes "uh what's going on is the wedding over?" we were all happy that he was free but he needed to cast his spell of protection "Hey Armor buddy do you think you could cast a spell to save all our flanks" he nodded his head in agreement "ok Jace I'll try" he closed his eyes and concentrated, his horn began to light but it quickly fizzled out "I cant I'm to weak" Cadence looked him in the eyes "My love will give you strength" the Queen began laughing "What a sweet but ridicules sentiment" my heart sank I know she is right, love as strong as it is, it's just an emotion. no maybe I thought that before coming to Equestria but if I have learned anything its that love and friendship are the most powerful things around. just then Cadence and Armor touched there horns and light consumed them both as the love filled them both, there glowing bodies began to float up wards and then erupted with magical energy sending a shock-wave through out Canterlot knocking all the Changelings and there Queen out of Equestria, but one thing confused me "Wheres Celestia?" I looked up to her cocoon and at that very moment she fell right on top of me "Oh thank you Jace for breaking my fall" of course Troll.

**A Week later (at the alter)**

we had spent the week getting the real Cadence ready for the wedding and lets just say she was sooooo much better than the other one she actually liked me and Twilight and the rest of the mane six and I felt good being Armors best colt Twilight was still the one handling the rings but hey I had a Good view. After Celestia made her overly long speech about marriage she said the 'I DO' part and of course nopony Objected. After the ceremony Rainbow dash did her amazing Sonic Rainboom. Then it was off to the reception which I have to say, I hate large parties however I liked this one because Armor had taught me to slow dance and I got to dance with Twilight and I even saw spike dancing with Sweetie Bell, hey if you cant get the older sister go for the younger sister, Spike is such a cool guy all he needs is a leather jacket and sunglasses and he would be a full on BAD ASS but I digress. Twilight had to leave me real quick to go say good bye to her brother and I was enjoying the cake when I heard "oops I almost forgot" and when I turned to see what it was I saw a bunch of flowers coming at me I quickly caught them in my mouth, when I realized what I had just caught I looked over at Twilight and gave her a wink.

**Ok so there the end of that bit, the next chapter will be back in ponyville, and I also wanted to share that I've been having some really weird dreams as of late. **

**with love and tolerance_, Nerdpony_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everypony, a guy named ZezimaVeliz contacted me and would like to do Proofreading so I said sure I know that I some times get lost in thought and forget what I'm writing so maybe this will help, then again this is just my hobby, so why the buck should I care? No, I'm just joking, I do care.**

_Chapter 15 'Back in Ponyville'_

**In Ponyville one week after the wedding**

As I laid next to Twilight who was fast asleep on my arm (Foreleg?) I leaned over to the clock on Twilight's night stand, 'sigh', midnight. I've been restless ever since Rarity had gotten a huge order and she had needed me to work all week collecting gems, originally I had expected that the work would make me tired but all this magic casting has made my mind hurt, not exactly my head, but my mind. Its strange to imagine, but the way Twilight explained it to me is its like the muscles of my mind and using so much magic made it sore, so all I could do is lay there in bed and watch Twilight sleep, she was so peaceful and cute.

I lay back and let my thoughts over whelm me until I hear one thought I just can't ignore 'What happened to my mother?' not like I cared about her well being, but what if she was causing trouble? No, I'm sure she's just in the forest somewhere. I close my eyes and relax with the image of my mother having to try and fend for her self...wow I'm an asshole, no...I will do the right thing, and I will find her and help her integrate, or I could just do nothing and forget about her...

After hours of self deliberation, I have come to a decision, and that is 'I cant decide when I'm tired' I wrapped my hooves around twilight and shut my eyes, and even though my mind didn't want me to sleep, my physical body was on the brink of exhaustion and I passed out.

**Dream**

I could hear the faint sound of a piano playing, the sound was beautiful, yet I couldn't understand it at the same time and I had no idea where the music was coming from, so I quickly looked around seeing nothing, but eventually, I felt something, I looked down at my hands to see them moving rapidly across the keys. How could I be playing? My mom would never let me learn music. As I was thinking it over I noticed my eyes getting blurry and I felt water on the back of my hand. 'Was I crying?' I must be, but why was I crying? I was still looking down at my hands as I started to hear muffled screams, and as I looked up, I see body's strung across the now muddy floor. I couldn't recognize the body's, but it was still enough to make me cry, all the death too much to handle. Then, as I heard the song end, I watched in horror as my hand slowly moved across the piano to a gun. My hand, now trembling, put the gun up to my head and immediately pulled the trigger. At the sound of the 'bang', my eyes opened to see the still, sleeping form of Twilight next to me. I slowly lean over to the clock, '4 A.M.' I had slept for about 2 hours, 'great'. Still shaking from the dream, I held Twilight even tighter as I once again fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

**In the marrow**

I wake up feeling a slight moving in my arms which had aroused me from my slumber. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see Twilight, struggling to remove my arms without a lot of movement in an attempt to not wake me, "Oh Jace, did I wake you up?" she said groggily. She slowly rolled over in my arms so that our faces came within inches, "Its okay Twi, as long as I'm waking up to you," she giggled and playfully hit me in the arm before pulling me in close to kiss me. After several seconds, she pulled away to get out of bed. She quietly began to comb her mane, this is the usual time in the morning when she talks about what she has planned for the day "So Jace, the girls and I meet up once a month and get hoof'a'cures, and I would really like you to spend more time with them. I know your done with the over time Rarity put you through, so do you think you could go with me?" She looked at me with her 'please' eyes, "Oh Twilight, you don't have to ask twice, I would love it!" she looked really exited, "Really? Great!" I rolled out of bed and followed Twilight who had began down the stairs. In the last week of being with her, I have had a lot of time to read and I have gone through about 5 magic books, including the book titled 'A_rt of Invisibility' ,_now like I have said before, I was quick to learn magic, but unlike Twilight I had very weak magic, so I could only stay invisible for about 20 seconds and then I would have to wait about 5 minutes to let it recharge. Besides, I couldn't do it more than twice, otherwise I would become tired and sweat. (Ha, just like working out.) Simply put, I was really weak, but all this work Rarity has made me do has made me a bit stronger with magic, so in a sense, magic is like a muscle, but with muscles you always have to stretch afterward. But with magic, you read. When we got down the stairs it was the usual; spike making food. I took a seat next to her and began to eat, it was awesome to have someone to make food for me in the mornings, "I'm so glad your coming Jace I thought you might say no because you thought they were girly or something silly like that" she giggled. "I could never pass up a chance to spend time with you," she looked away and I could see she was blushing. "Oh hay, (lol hay) I just remembered, what did they think when you told them we were dating, Twilight?" her reply was, "Well I was going to, but they all guessed before I could actually say anything" she giggled. "Ha, really, when was this?" she sat there and thought for a moment "Yesterday," she again gave a small nervous laugh, "So they just found out, good."

Twilight and I were in the main living space of the library I was rubbing Twilights stomach. Apparently for her, it was like a massage and I had no problem with doing it, I was just glad to get sometime with her, 'Bong!' 'Bong!' I could her the sound of bells from the large clock tower in the center of Ponyville. Twilight's head shot up when she heard the sound, "Oh my gosh, Jace we're late!" She quickly stood and began running out the door, not stopping for me. Again, I have no idea why she runs anywhere. I closed my eyes and as I thought of my destination, 'puff' I opened my eyes, and I was right in front of the parlor. Pedicures are something you wouldn't ever catch me doing on earth but hooficures are something I will do simply because I was with a group of girls and my love. I could see Twilight nearing the parlor, when she got here she stopped right in front of me "Wait Jace, how did you get here so fast?" I just pointed to my horn, "and I thought you were the Element of magic" we were laughing as we entered the parlor.

As I walked in Applejack was the first to see me, "Well howdy, Jace," I waved my hoof, "Hey Applejack," At the sound of my greeting the others turned to me, "Oh, well how are you two love birds?" Rarity said, I put my hoof around Twilight, "Oh just marvelous, darling!" I said in my best Rarity impression everypony besides Rarity was laughing, "No, but really you guys don't need to act any different around us, okay?" Pinkie, in complete disregard for what I just said began bouncing around, "Oh my gosh, I just had the best idea, lets have a party for the two love birds!" I facehoofed right on the spot, "What did I just say?" Pinkie got on her knees, "Please Jace, I NEED to have a party!" I looked over at Twilight, she nodded at me, "We would love a party, Pinkie," said Twilight. "We would?" she elbowed me in the side, "Oh, yes we would, yep, Twilight's right", while Pinkie talked on about how she is going to throw the super de dooperest party ever. A pony came over and led us to a saun. On Earth I had never partaken in pedicures or any pampering like this, but since I was now in Equestria I saw no reason to not go with all my friends and my marefriend. As I walked in to the sauna, I could hear somepony pouring water on something hot, I'm just gonna to go out on a limb here, and say its hot rocks. Rarity gave a huge sigh, "Oh isn't this just lovely, I can just feel my pores opening up!" said Rarity, I loved this as well, "Wow you guys, I've never been in a sauna before, this is great!" Twilight looked over to mem "Really, Jace?" I nodded at her and remembered what it was like back home, with the constant studying and work, "Actually Twilight, I've never had a pedi- I mean hooficure before ether, in fact, I can't remember ever getting time off when I was back home," I lay back, closed my eyes and sighed, "I'm so glad I'm here with good friends than back home," I could hear the 'awws' from my friends, "Well that's mighty nice of you to say, sugar cube," AJ said ,and there seemed to be general agreement throughout my friends, then I felt Twilight lean over "I'm so glad your here, too" then she kissed me on the cheek, followed by the everypony else oohing over it, which caused me to blush.

The next thing that we went to was mud masks, which includes cucumbers on my eyes, I have to say the sensation was new to me and I kind of liked it. It made me feel important to be pampered like this. Then a timer rang and the mask was removed, or more like scraped off our faces, then we all got in a large bath filled with hot water, or in other words a hot tub. This was the first real time we had all been able to talk, they were all getting there hooves done in separate rooms, Spike and I were the only ones who hadn't had our hoofs done, (Save for Rainbow Dash, who never came to these meet ups) The pony doing all the work said something about my face being a bigger problem then my hoofs, I would have objected, but she threw the mud on my face before I could reply. When we sat down in the tub, Twilight sat next to me along with my number one dude, (Only dude) Spike, but I think the only reason Spike chose to sit next to me is because it made him closer to Rarity. I sat there listening to their conversations, when Fluttershy, who didn't really seem to be talking to anypony, asked me a question, "So um, Jace, what does your cutie mark mean...I mean if you don't mind me asking" I looked down at me cutie to remember what it was, "Its an atom with three Electrons which is Lithium, What that means Fluttershy is I'm a scientist or that I love science" I'm not really sure why its Lithium, I was a Physicist not a Chemist, it does look good though "oh so what kind of Science" said fluttershy who seemed to be opening up a little "well Fluttershy I'm mostly a physics guy but I know a lot about all types of science, I got really good at explaining Evolutionary Biology to people, I mean, my mom used to tell me, 'Jace that's the Devils science,' man, she's crazy," I was laughing at my imitation of my mother when I could hear the doors slam open, then what I saw next scared me, in the doorway was my completely human mother. She had a huge grin on her face and some strange plant in her hand, I quickly looked around at the faces of everypony, they looked really confused, "Well what in tar-nation is that thing?" said Applejack. 'Gulp' "Its my mom!" They all looked at me and in perfect harmony they said "what?" ,my mother who was on the other side of the room threw the plant she was holding at the hot tub, it landed in the water and disintegrated, spreading rapidly through the hot water and causing a large amounts of steam or smoke I really couldn't tell, I quickly grabbed Twilight, who only had time to say "What's happening" before I felt a strange serge of pain go through my body it felt as though my skin was being ripped off, when the smoke (or steam) cleared I felt funny and everypony was starring at me, all I could say was "What?".

**Lol cliffhanger, I think about 80% of you will probably be able to guess what happened.**

**_With love and tolerance, _**

**_~Nerdpony (I'm leaving the Editors note in)_**

**_Editor's note; Sorry, this would've been done a LOT sooner if it wasn't for my finals. All of this studying has barely given me any time to myself, let alone to this story. I'll try to hurry when the next chapter comes up._**

**_My progress will be a lot faster in the Summer, so look out._**

**_~ZezimaVeliz_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so did you all guess what happened? No? Then lets continue with the story.**

_Chapter 16 _

I sat there wondering why everypony was looking at me, "What, is there something on my face?" No reply. I reached my hand up to my face...wait. My hand? I held it out and just starred at it, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Oh no, I'm human again!" I quickly realized what I had said ,"So wait, what do y'all mean by, 'again'?" said Applejack in a very puzzled tone. "Well, I...I...um, maybe...?" She now had a frown on her face and looked very serious. She got out of the tub, walked over to me, and pulled me out by my hair. It was awkward because I was completely nude and I used my hands to cover up the best I could, then AJ spoke very sternly, "Who are you, and why have you been lying to us?" My eyes darted over to Twilight, she knew the whole story, she could help. A towel quickly floated over to me and Twilight 'puffed' to my side, (and when I say 'Puffed', I mean teleportation), while I quickly put the towel on, she came to my defense, "First off AJ, I don't appreciate you looking at Jace while he's naked, and second of all, he HAS told me everything, and I know exactly who he is. He is the one I love." She looked mad, I kneeled down to her height and turned her around, "Twilight, its okay, she was just being a good friend and I forgive you AJ," she still looked at me like she wanted answers and Rarity looked disgusted, Fluttershy just looked like Fluttershy, in other words, she looked sympathetic, "So maybe I should tell you all about me," I said this to mostly make everypony feel better, "Not now Jace, look at you, you need to come home right now," Twilight said with concern in her eyes, I ran my hand through her mane 'sigh', "Okay Twilight," I heard the familiar 'puff' and we were back at the library. I was still naked and when we 'puffed', my Towel didn't exactly make it, so I reappeared completely nude with Twilight right in front of me, "Oh my goodness," said Twilight, I quickly turned around, and grabbed a book to cover up with, my face was bright red and I didn't turn around, "Do you want to wait in the other room?" I was worried that she might be shocked, "Um yeah, I'll be over there," I could hear her run off up the stairs to her room quickly, I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels and made what looked like a Gandhi robe, "Perfect." I walked up to Twilight's room, "Hey, Twilight," she looked away from the book she had in front of her, "Oh, hey Jace, I think I know what caused this transformation." "Maybe I won't be trapped like this for too long," I thought. Twilight was now starring at me, looking over my body looking unhappy, "Twilight, are you okay?" She realized she was staring and shook her head, "No, its just that, well, look at you, you're a giant and you have no fur." I understood the way she felt, I went through the same shit when I fell in love with her, I knelt down to her, "Twilight I know, but its still me, Jace, I still love you," I began to lean in to a kiss but she pulled away, that hurt me so much I could feel my heart stop beating for an instant, "Jace, I love you, but I can't just yet, you're just too different" I sat down on the ground, hurt. I had never been rejected, back on Earth I had never tried to ask anyone out so I could never get rejected, but this was worse, I just got rejected by somepony I love, she hugged me, "Just give me time, Jace, hopefully we can fix this before it becomes a problem" I sighed, "I hope so. Now, you said you found something?" she perked up and went to find a book, when she brought it back she gave it to me "Okay, turn to page 163," the cover of the book was a flower and it read 'An Alchemists Guide', I opened the book to the page and it read, 'How To Reveal the Truth', I continued, apparently this plant called 'Veritas' , (which is the greek god of truth), could undo isomorphic spells and make a person look like they used to. "So if the plant was only curing me of isomorphic magic, than how do I become a pony again? And an even better question is, how did my mother find out about it?" Twilight thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, first of all, isomorphic magic is old and strong. It completely changes a person's body as you saw, and I don't know anypony who still might know it, and as for your mother, I don't know. Do you think somepony is pulling her strings?" Before I could answer, I heard the door down stairs slam open, "Jace, you mother is here, get your things!" yelled my mom. "I'm going to hurt that old hag," I said under my breath as I walked down the stairs. I came down the stairs and saw her there with clothes under her arm and a very inpatient look on her face. Then she saw me, "Oh Jace, here are some clothes dear, go put them on so we can go" I snatched the clothes from her grip, the pants were just plain jeans and the shirt was white with a collar, there were suspenders that were optional, due to the fact they were clip on, "Mom, where did you get these?" She smiled "I swiped them off some rednecks running a rock farm," Oh no, not Pinkie's parents, "You stole from Pinkie Pie's parents you bitch," she gasped but I loved saying that to her face, she grabbed me by the ear and pulled my over to the sink and began shoving soup in my mouth, "If your going to talk that way, I'm going to have to wash your mouth, you little shit!" she was quickly pulled away from me by a purple aura as Twilight decided to intervene, "Okay, you two need to learn how to get along," Twilight looked pretty confident that she could 'fix' us, then my mother opened her big mouth,, "You put me down, you slutty animal!" Twilight looked shocked, they were not used to swearing in Equestria, so it was considered a direct personal attack based on what the person did in their life. My mother instantly fell to the floor as Twilight ran up the stairs with her face covered in worry, my anger grew for my mother, "Look what you did, mother," I said as I ran after Twilight.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter but then again I thought the same about the last chapter**

**_With love and tolerance,_**

**_~Nerdpony_**

**_Editor's Note; Sorry for the wait, again. I have good news, though. School's over, so I can get this done a lot sooner! Most of the delay with these chapters is on my end, sorry._**

**_I love you all,_**

**_~Zezima Veliz._**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay nothing I really wanted to talk about so on with the story**

_Chapter 17_

When I ran up the stairs, I was worried about what my mother had said to Twilight. She had never been insulted like that, and I fear the worst. It's like she might actually think that she is a slut, then again this isn't Fluttershy we're talking about, so she's probably fine...I hope.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Twilight with her face buried in a pillow. As I entered the room,Twilight heard me and looked up, she wasn't crying or even sad really, she looked mostly worried, like in 'Lesson Zero'. I went over and sat down next to Twilight on the bed, "What's wrong, Twilly?" I had been using that nickname since we got back from the wedding, she loves it when I call her that, "Your mother said I was a, well you know...is she right? Am I?" Her face began to look very troubled so I gave her a hug, "Twilight, we are both scientific people right?" she nodded her head "So lets look at the facts, you've only had sex once and that's been with me, and you're still in a relationship with me, so..." she pulled away from my hug with a look of happiness on her face, "Yeah, your right Jace!" she looked deep into my eyes, "I love you, don't go back downstairs to your mom, please!" I laughed, "Well, you don't have to, but I should probably just get it all over with" I got up and began walking for the main room were I had left my mother.

She was waiting for me with a smug look on her face, "So, did the bitch break it off yet, since you're not a pony?" It wasn't really a question, but a taunt, "No and she won't. Twilight loves me" all she did was laugh at me, "Oh please ,look at you. No woman could ever love you," I knew she was wrong, but deep down I couldn't ignore it. On some level, I thought she was right, "Enough mother, I came down here to ask you a few questions, okay?" she nodded and took a seat "First question, where did you get the plant, and who told you that it would make me human?" she just shrugged, she still had the smug smile, "I found the plant with a note telling me what to do, along with the clothes, and yes, I was joking when I said I stole them," she began laughing, "You should have seen your face, priceless!"

I waited till' she was done laughing, "Okay, now let me tell you something, I'm not leaving, so you have two choices. Leave me forever, or try and fit in," I started to walk up the stairs, "Oh, I'll get you to leave, it will just take time." I ignored her final comment, my mother had always been hard headed.

Upstairs, I paced back and forth, talking to Twilight, "I just don't get it. Who ?" I couldn't find out who had given my mother all that stuff, and I had a hypothesis that who ever is powerful enough to bring my mother here, also brought me here and is now helping my mother. But there is a flaw in my logic. Why would a creature bring me here, just to have my mother try and pull me away? I stopped moving, I knew I didn't have enough data yet, so there is no point in walking around. I looked over at Twilight, who was on her balcony. She was looking out at the sky and looked very distracted, "Hey Twilight, what are you doing?" she looked down at me, and then back at the sky, "Well, I sent a message to the Princess explaining what happened, and she said she would be over with a temporary fix," what does she mean temporary? "What kind of 'fix' does she mean, Twilight?" she shrugged, oh she looked so cute when she shrugged, I walked over to her and sat, I have a feeling we'll be waiting for a long time.

It was nearly night, Twilight and I had eaten lunch out on the balcony, it was kind of like a picnic. The sun had just begun to set when we saw a flash from afar and the elegant Princess flying out of it, she landed on the balcony with her wings outstretched, she was smiling at me for once, "Well, looks like somepony is back to being human, or should I say someone?" she laughed, I rolled my eyes at Trollestia, "So, you said you had a solution?" trying to get her back on topic, she threw a necklace at me, "This devise uses the same perception filter magic as the Changelings, so you will only** look** like a pony again, and therefore cannot use magic," I nodded and looked it over, it was a simple gold chain with a green gem suspended with gold clamps, it was pretty light for its size, I slipped it on. A green ring of fire shot up around me, (just like Changeling magic) and I was back to my old self, the necklace was now a shirt collar and tie, (I'm looking more and more like doctor every second)

"So, I need to wear this all the time?" Celestia laughed at me, "Until you find a lost and rare form of magic like Isomorphism, yes." I nodded and turned to Twilight, "How do I look? Sexy, right?" she laughed and jumped on me kissing my face, "I'm so glad your back to normal" she was overjoyed and I was happy...and sad. I was sad because I was back to normal, but also in my human form. It hurt that Twilight didn't like that part of me, but I didn't let it show. I returned the kissing, causing Celestia to fly off yelling "Get a room!" Twilight and I burst out laughing, then said "Trollestia" in unison. Twilight got off me and lent me a hoof up, yawning she said, "I think it's time we go to bed".

I was laying to Twilight watching her sleep, she just looked too peaceful. I couldn't sleep, my thoughts were leaving me awake, if my mother and I had been brought here by some power to do something, then the whole 'me as god' thing was all just an illusion and better yet, how do I know that thing sleeping downstairs is even my real mother? Surely, a creature powerful enough to bring me here could just make a clone from memory. Well, whatever the answer is, I'll must make some base assumptions, 1. This is all real, 2. I am here for no weird purpose, 3. No one is using me, 4. I will observe everything to be sure.

Making these rules may help, but I'm still thinking, thinking and thinking. If something brought me here, then I must wonder, 'Why am I here?', I thought this one question for hours, then as my fatigue overtook me, I joined Twilight in sleep dreaming of 'Why am I here?'

**Well then, there we are. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I just want to say my editor is doing a fantastic job and I want to hear everypony else's thoughts on his work.**

**With Love and Tolerance**

**_Nerdpony_**

**_Editor's note,_**

**_I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read and review this story. Not only does it mean a lot to the author, but it means a lot to me. _**

**_I love you all,_**

**_~ Zezima_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, how is everypony? My school started a GSA, (Gay Straight Alliance) and although I'm straight, I have decided that I will join them in there quest for tolerance, so I ask everypony here to please love and respect Homosexuals. I'm probably preaching to the choir or if your like me, 'I'm teaching to the professor'**

_Chapter 18_

**Dream**

Sitting in a chair, there was a chess table in front of me with a game set up, and on the other side of the table was an all black alicorn with long flowing hair, which was also black. His eyes were red and his cutie mark was an hour glass, however, this hour glass was like nothing I've ever seen, it was moving. Sand was pouring down to one side till' it ran out, then it would flip and repeat this.

He moved a piece on the chess board, "Checkmate," he said in a low tone, joy showing in his voice. My body felt weird, as my arms began to turn to sand and I started crying, "B-but I don't want to go!" he looked at me and smiled, "All songs must end, Jace, so a new performer may take the stage," as my body continued to melt into sand, all I could say was, "There's always an encore to a good song," the being laughed, "We shall see, Human".

**Night**

My eyes opened slowly, it was still dark out, but I was sweating like crazy and felt disturbed. After what I've just seen, I can't sleep! I sat up on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake Twilight or Spike. My mind was still buzzing, and I wanted to know who that person was, and if he was an alicorn, then that means I should start...with asking Celestia, or even better, Luna. I pulled off my tie, which quickly turned back into a necklace as my body went back to human form. I walked over to Twilight's desk and flicked on the lamp, I grabbed a quill and began writing what had happened down and asked if it had any relevance to my recent problems. I quickly signed the letter and sent it by tickling Spikes nose until he sneezed flames, now I just need to wait till' I get a reply.

Before I could sit down, a dark void engulfed me and spit me out, I landed on my head so I was confused as to where I was. I rubbed my head and began looking around, and standing in-front of me was the princess of the night herself, "Luna, did you bring me here?" she looked serious and more authoritative than usual, "Jace, what was the name of the Alicorn you described in your letter?" when she spoke, her voice was stern and unchanging, she had never been like this towards me, "Um... well, he never said. Princess, is everything okay?" she turned around and let out a sigh, "Jace, what do you know of Alicorns?"

I was beginning to fear where this was going, "Nothing much, just that they have both magic and wings."

She didn't turn to face me when she spoke, "Alicorns all have a special type of magic. I raise the moon, Celestia raises the sun, and you have met Cadence, who specializes in love." She now turned to face me, "Not all Alicorns are good."

I knew where this was going, "So...the one I saw was not good, right? ...and you probably know him, right?"

Luna sighed and nodded her head, "The one you saw...is the oldest of us all. He is Fate."

I recoiled at the idea. I have never believed in such things, and hearing about the real embodiment of fate was interesting.

Luna continued, "However...the other Alicorns at the time, including Celestia and I, didn't like having our futures mapped out, so we banished him to the void, a place were time doesn't exist, so he could never hurt anypony again with his powers. ...but his last words were his strongest" she closed her eyes and tried to remember it, "He said, 'I will return when the one from the other world steps forth, and then the question will be answered,'"

As she spoke, I could feel my body get colder. This explains why Celestia hates me, "Luna, What is 'The Question'?"

She looked like she was thinking about it for a minute, "Well...I don't know, but I remember Fate, he was always broody and he would always say...oh what was it?" I knew before she did, "Why am I here?" I said. I could feel my hand begin to loss sensation, as all the blood in my body was rushing to my head, "Luna...what should I do?"

I sat on the ground but it felt more like a fall, she put a hoof on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jace, there's nothing you can do, but you can't tell anypony. If anypony found out, they might try to kill you, and that might somehow trigger the return, there's just no way of knowing ,and hey...its so vague that anything could happen Jace, you might even save the day!" she said the last bit with optimism but I could tell she was worried, "Send me back," she nodded and her horn lit up and I was engulfed by the familiar dark that was Luna's Teleport. I landed feet first this time, I looked around and Twilight was still sleeping, and so was Spike.

I got into the bed, but soon realized I was too big to fit in the bed as a Human, I reached over the edge, grabbed my necklace and put it on. I saw the fire and I was back to being a pony. Twilight began moving, the light must have awoken her, "Hmm...Jace, what are you doing?" she said with her eyes still closed, but turned in my direction. "I can't sleep, nightmares," I said in my softest voice possible, "Oh come here," she wrapped her hooves around me and kissed my cheek.

As she nuzzled into my chest and began to sleep, I could feel her warm body and it eased my worry and I could feel my heart get warm too, and for the first time, I felt like I could be happy forever and I joined Twilight in slumber, not thinking of the predicted doom to come.

**Wow. I hope it was worth all the wait, and so I bid you farewell for now.**

**_With love and tolerance._**

**_~ Nerdpony_**

**_Editer's note; Well...I've got nothing to say really, except that I would appreciate it, if you checked out my first story. I just uploaded the first chapter and I would just love it if you would review it._**

**_I love you all,_**

**_~Zezima_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I hope everpony has checked out my editor's story, I personally like it and can't wait to see where it goes. Now...story time, kids.**

**_Chapter 19_**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was one of those days where there were no alarms or time tables, you could do what you want, when you want. My eyes finally focused and I could see Twilight staring at me, "Oh good morning, beautiful," I said, Twilight blushed and kissed me, "Oh, what was that for?" I said after Twilight pulled away, she giggled and hit me in the shoulder playfully, "I just love you is all." We both giggled, "Oh my gosh, you guys just won't let me sleep!" Spike said as he jumped out of his bed at the foot of Twilight's bed, he stomped off down stairs to do his morning tasks, "Wow, Huffy the Magic Dragon, as Pinkie once said," I giggled, but Twilight looked at me funnily, "What?" she got out of the bed and went to comb her hair, "Jace, can I ask you something?" Twilight said in a semi serious voice.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" I replied as I got out of bed and walked up beside Twilight, she paused a moment before speaking.

"Back on earth, when you watched the others and I...did you ever think of me, you know...like this?" the question was tough.

"Twilight, I always liked you the best, but I always thought you were fictional. I mean, I even met the girl who does your voice, her name is Tara Strong," she seemed to be happy with the answer, as our love had blossomed here, in Equestria.

"Okay, one more question. Are you going to continue doing the Pinkie Pie references?" I laughed, "Forever!" we both laughed out loudly, "Hey, shut up! How is anyone supposed to get any sleep?" I sighed "Yes, I forgot. My mother's here".

**Minutes later**

I came down stairs with Twilight in tow to see that my mother was sitting and having...what _seemed_ to be a polite conversation with Spike. When Spike got up he called out, "Hey, guys! Hay and eggs for breakfast!" he was wearing his 'kiss the cook' apron and my mother was wearing the same clothes. I should probably go see Rarity about procuring more clothes, my mother turned to look at us, "Well look who went and got a race change operation!" she said laughing. She thought transsexuals were funny, (Yeah, she's an asshat,.) and if she got a kick out of a sex change operation, boy! Race change was a step up, "Very funny, but it's just a temporary solution."

Looking over at Twilight with sorry eyes, I said "Mom...how would you like to spend the day getting to know Ponyville and Twilight better?" she smiled at me, no doubt she wanted to get me to leave, but she's my mother, so I either get her to stay of free will, or she will be a problem, "Sure Jace, I would love to take a look around, and meet some new people"she said this with and evil grin, "ponies meet some new ponies" I corrected, I looked back at Twilight who had an uneasy look, "Please Twilight...she's my mother, I want you to at least spend more time with her, you know...get to know her?" I whispered, she sighed "Fine, Jace...for you," she kissed me and went to go eat Spike's breakfast, I stood there for a minute and then went to join her.

**One "Spike's Breakfast" later,**

"Great job again, Spike. Pound it!" I said while extending my hoof, he pounded it and then went back to cleaning up the kitchen, I turned to my mother "Okay, first thing's first, Rarity."

"What is a 'Rarity'?" she said..

"Rarity is the town's clothes maker and 'fashonista'," my mother looked offended.

"Are you saying I look bad, Jace?" she did...but I don't think even Rarity could fix that mess!

"No, it's just that...if you are going to be staying here, you're going to need more clothes," she laughed and said, "Not if you leave," under her breath, I ignored it, "Let's just go, okay?"

I directed her towards the door and we all left, even Twilight (reluctantly). Twilight and I were about 5 steps out the door when my mother started talking, "So...have you two sinned against the lord with each other yet?"(she means SEX) I froze and Twilight just looked confused, "Jace, what does that mean?" I looked over at her and continued walking, "Nothing, and mother...none of your business." Twilight still looked confused, oh she looks so cute when she's confused! "Of course it's my business, you're my son!" I sighed and picked up the pace through town, not only to reduce the amount of time I had to talk to her, but also...we were getting some very strange looks from the ponies in town, I guess I understand why its pretty unusual, humans are big hairless apes, which now that I think about it...is weird looking.

After a minute of walking I noticed Twilight wasn't next to me, so I turned around to see her talking with my mother, I slowed down and came next to Twilight so I could hear them, "Really? I'm the first?" asked Twilight. "First...what, Twilight?" she turned and looked startled, "Oh, Jace...how long have you been there?"

I looked over at my mother who was purposefully looking away, "Jace, your mom told me that I'm your first ever girlfriend."

"I thought I told you that?" she shook her head.

"No, not like that, I'm your first friend that was a girl," I thought for a moment...she was right, I began blushing, "Well...its just because...shut up." my face was red.

"Ohh, you're so cute when your embarrassed!" said Twilight while giggling, "Well, at least I got to have my first kiss...with my first girlfriend, you would know what that's like, wouldn't you Twilight?" she began to blush, "Ohh, you're so cute when your embarrassed." We both began to laugh, I kissed her on the cheek and I could see my mother get huffy, "Jace, you don't know where that animal has been!" I stopped and facehoofed right on the spot, "Mother, I know exactly where she has been, and trust me...she is cleaner than you".

**5 minutes later****,**

We're just outside of Rarity's boutique and I want to hit my mother! She keeps using hints at sex to see what me and Twilight have done, and Twilight doesn't have a clue what she's saying. She has no idea what any of these innuendos mean, "Look...mom, just drop it," she eyed me, "What are you hiding, Jace!" she was getting on my nerves, "Oh look, we're here," said Twilight in a tone of relief. I walked in and yelled, "Hey, Rarity! Its Jace!" She called back from her room, "In here, Jace! I'm just putting some finishing touches on a new design," I told my mother to stay, I wanted to explain the situation yesterday, and who that creepy lady (my mom) is that's in her store. I walked towards the back room where I heard her, and peaked around the corner to she her drawing a design for...what looked like a Tux, "Hey, Rarity...I wanted to talk about yesterday, can I come in?" she floated her design away, "Oh Jace, yes! Come in."

She floated a chair over for me and herself, "Can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?" she looked at me like I was crazy, "What happened yesterday?" How does she not know? "I got turned back into a human, remember?" she cocked her head to the side, " No, what are you talking about Jace?"

'I wiped their memories, Jace.' ...wait...what was that?

'I'm in your head, Jace. Its Tia!' You can't just go around violating ponies minds! Who do you think you are?

'The princess?' Oh, good point...so if you hear my thoughts, does that mean you heard me and Twilight...you know... 'I can choose when to listen you know.' Oh, never mind.

"Okay Rarity, I'm going to tell you a secret," okay Celestia I need you to give Rarity back her memories 'Why Jace' I need her to remember, she sighed 'Fine' the room with a bright light almost as bright as the sun, when the light cleared Rarity was sitting there with a look of astonishment "Oh my, I remember now, that dreadful woman who you called 'mom', turned you into a monster."

"Hey...I'm not a monster, I'm human, there's only a 20% difference in our DNA!" I giggled, that was mostly a joke for myself, since Rarity probably doesn't know what DNA is.

"But Jace...how are you normal again?" 'Sigh' there it is again, I'm not 'normal' as a human.

"See this tie, it's actually a perception filter, I'm still human I just look like a unicorn, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here because that crazy lady is my mom and she has agreed to stay in Equestria, but she needs more cloths so I thought you could hook her up," she looked at me and considered the request, "Jace, I would love to help! It would be a good challenge...not to mention...fun!"

"great, the fun has been doubled" I stuck my hoof in the air.

I walked out of the room and signaled for my mother and Twi to come in, they walked in and when Rarity saw my mother she looked shocked, "Oh my...you must be Jace's mom, good to meet you." Rarity said as she stuck out a hoof, my mother shook it reluctantly, "So, how much is this going to cost me?" my mother said with skepticism, Rarity smiled "It's free of charge for Jace's mother" My mother still looked at her with skepticism, "Look...just measure her, Rarity" I said getting slightly annoyed with her, Rarity looked at me, and then back to my mom, "Okay, you guys can wait in the store room," I was hesitant to leave...knowing my mother, but with Twilight persuading me, I finally left her in Rarity's watch. I sat down in the empty room filled with clothes, Twilight came and sat next to me, "Do you think she will stay?" I said, Twilight sighed.

"Why does it matter, Jace? You don't seem to like her very much," Twilight was right, but she is my mother and if your family won't help you, then who will? "I have to try, Twilight" She kissed me on the cheek, "I know you do, and that's why I love you," I smiled and kissed Twilight back.

**So I see not everypony has checked out my editor's story, please go look at it, he will be updating soon.**

**With love and tolerance**

**~Nerdpony**

**Editor's note,**

**I'm...I'm sorry, this story was sent to me on Wednesday. I would have gotten it done near Friday/Saturday, but...I admit I've been quite lazy with it lately, along with writing my own story. **

**I will try my best to keep the story at a good pace, but for now...I just...can't promise anything.**

**Sorry.**

**~Zezima Jordan Veliz.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it's the first week of summer for me, and besides going to work and a few classes, its been very uneventful, so I threw a MLP party with my friends. We spent 20 hours (10 hours a season ) watching all the episodes, so now I lay here. I've been awake for 26 hours straight and all I can think about is all my fans and how they need content, so now WE GO.**

_Chapter 20_

Twilight and I sat in the nearly empty room, and its been about one hour, "Twilight...I've never been to a measuring, so how long does this kind of stuff usually take?" she looked up from the book she had teleported to herself during about the first five minutes of waiting, "Usually she would be done, but I guess because she is human Rarity must be having a hard time." I sighed and began wishing something bad would happen, just so I could have something to do. The door burst open and Sweetie Belle came running in, "Quick, somepony help!" Well...be careful what you wish for, "What is it, Sweetie Belle?" she looked at me, we had only met once before at the Wedding. "Jace, the other crusaders...we were in the forest and they got taken!" Rarity came rushing into the room,

"Sweetie, are you okay!" said Rarity while scooping her up in a hug.

Sweetie pushed Rarity away, "I'm fine, but the others need help!"

"Sweetie Belle, what happened?" I said, she looked ashamed before she spoke.

"We were in the Everfree forest, looking for our Cutie Marks, when this moving water grabbed Applebloom and Scootaloo. I came here to get help!"

"It sounds like you had an encounter with Water Elementals; water that has had a soul bound to it...or at least that's what I've read on the subject," what I didn't tell then, is that souls can only be bound by a very strong magic force and I fear that this could be the work of Fate, "Look, guys. We need to go now, the Water Elementals should be easy enough, Twilight just needs to use a magic blast strong enough to overload the bound soul and it will become simple water again," Twilight and the others nodded at me and we all ran out the door following Sweetie Belle...however, I can't help but wonder for what purpose Fate would create these creatures, it could be a trap... oh well, like I say in physics, 'There's no better evidence than a Field Test'.

We arrived at the edge of the forest and we could hear screaming of Scootie and AB, "I'm coming!" I yelled as I began a full sprint to the pond at which I could hear screams. I burst through a huge bush and I could see what had them, Scootaloo and AB were suspended in a huge floating water bubble. They could still breath, so there must be an air supply.

I was too consumed with looking at the bubble to notice the long tentacle of water slam in to my side and send me flying, Twilight came to my aid and helped me up, "Okay...slight problem. How am I going to hit that thing, it can take any shape it wants?" I thought for a moment "Twilight...do you trust me?" she nodded but looked confused at the question, "Okay, when I say shoot, you shoot!" I sprinted right at the water and it grabbed me and began freezing me, the water was right at me neck.

"NOW TWILIGHT!" she fired her bolt, it hit and went through the water, hitting me. The Water Elemental began to shake and then lose coherence. Finally, it fell apart. The moment I was free, I looked all over my body for the blast that hit me. Arms...legs...body, all fine? where was I hit? Finally, I smelt smoke, and I saw my tie, ripped to shreds...but wait, I'm still in pony form, 'FWOOSH'...or not. Twilight came running up and trapped me in a hug, "Are you okay, Jace? I saw my magic hit you and I..." I stopped her, "I'm fine, but it seems as though my little charm here is not going anywhere," we both looked at it on my neck, it was completely burnt up. "The magic was weakened by the elemental, which is why I'm still alive, but this thing is completely dead." I sighed, worrying if Twilight would still love human me, as if to answer my thoughts, Twilight grabbed me and kissed me right on the lips, "Oh Jace, I'm so glad you're not hurt, I mean...it's like Fate that the magic didn't kill you," ...ha, it's more like Fate than she realizes.

The others came running over to us, "Twilight, run! There's a scary creature next to you!" Sweetie Belle called out with concern, Rarity quickly shoved her hoof infront of Sweetie to silence her, "No, Sweetie...that's Jace." She looked confused when Rarity removed her hoof, "That hideous looking thing?"

"Hey, I'm right here!" I said, raising my voice a little.

"Oh..sorry." Sweetie said, "But how in ponysake can that be Jace? What happened?" Applebloom asked, it being the obvious question on the three little fillies minds.

"Well...that is an interesting question...and an interesting story, a long one I would rather not share over and over and over, so lets get everypony in one room so I can tell everypony at once, okay?" They all stood around looking at each other, Twilight finally spoke "Does that mean you want the whole town to know?" This was a question I had been pondering for a while, and now with my necklace broke, it was either tell everpony, or stay out of sight forever, and besides... Ponyville is a loving place, so I might as well. I took a deep breath, "Yes, I want to tell everypony," Twilight squealed with delight and clapped her hooves together, "I'll go tell the mayor to get together a town meeting," 'puff!' and she was gone. 'Puff!' "Hey, its me again," she grabbed onto me this time, 'puff!'.

**Well, there we have it. I have had a lot of time to write lately between doing nothing...and doing nothing, so I got this one out fast.**

_With love and tolerance._

_~Nerdpony_

**Editor's Note,**

**Alright, I tried my best to get this one done fast AND efficiently, so I hope I'm getting better. I'm still sincerely grateful that I have the honor of being this wonderful story's Editor, it has been wonderful so far, and I hope it continues to be.**

**~Zezima**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, is everpony excited to see how Ponyville will react to Jace and humans in general?**

Chapter 21

I blinked and I was standing in a medium sized room with a desk and Mare Mayor sitting behind it, "See...this is why I want to have a town meeting," I looked to my side and Twilight was pointing at me, I waved, "Celestia's sake, what is it!" Mayor said. "Mayor, this 'thing' is Jace," she was expressing the almost typical expression that I have come to expect from people...eh, ponies, "Well, you see...I'm what you call a 'human'. I was masquerading as a pony, but now I can't make myself look like a pony anymore, so I thought I would come clean and tell everypony, that is...if you'll still have me in town."

Her eyes were still wide, but she seemed to understand me, "She's just sitting there," Twilight whispered, "Just give her a second..." I said back, the mayor shook her head, like she was recovering from sleep, "Yes, yes, of course you can still stay, you know what we say in Ponyville, 'A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet,' and I would love to have a meeting regarding this, I'm sure there will be questions, not to mention if I don't...you could start a riot!" (I'll give a shout out to anypony who can tell me what TV series that quote the mayor just said is from!) I'm sure Lyra will want to see me, "So...when do you want to do this?" she laughed, "Well, right now, you silly filly."

"What, are you sure? I don't feel like I'm dressed properly" I looked down at my clothes; my black hoody with blue jeans and a belt "Oh no, no, you're fine," she hit a button on her desk, "Marge! Could you call an emergency town meeting?"

**5 minutes of waiting in the town hall later.**

I peered out behind the curtain that was behind the podium, "Jace, you stop peaking! You know peaking is for two kinds of people, perverts, and hormone driven kids." Sigh,' my mother was also here, I remembered we left her at Rarity's, so I sent Twilight to bring her here, however on second thought...maybe I should have left her there. "Please, be quite...and just remember, when I introduce you on stage, just wave...don't say anything," she huffed and I could hear a barely discernible 'fine' from her, the mayor walked over to me with a smile on her face, "Okay, so you know how this works...right?" I shook my head, I was never really a good public speaker, "Look, its very simple. I'll walk out and say a few things and then I'll signal for you, okay?" I nodded, she cleared her throat and walked out onto the stage.

Twilight came over to me, "Well, are you ready?" she looked very excited, "Oh I can't wait! People will actually know where you're from!" I was sweating all over and my hands were shaking, "Well, I'm going to tell most of the story...but the whole 'this is a TV show,' is just between you and me...okay?" she nodded and I went back to my nervous shaking, "Hey...Jace, you're not nervous, are you?" I looked down at her and said with sarcasm, "No." She began to smile "Oh, good." Wow, she is not good at picking up on sarcasm, "No, Twilight that was...never mind," I peered out the curtain again, "-and now... please welcome a pony we all know, JACE!" I took a deep breath before stepping out, the second I stepped out, the crowd was silent. I continued making my way across the stage towards the podium, the mayor stuck her hoof out and shook it as I then took the stage and she took a position behind me, I leaned up to the mic, the room was so silent, that you could hear the sound of my beating heart, "Um...hi eveypony, it's Jace," the room was still silent, "So I guess everypony is wondering why I'm not a pony, well...that's a long story and I'm going to tell you all, okay...it all begins; where I come from."

**After long hours of talking,**

The moon hung overhead and it was dark out, I had explained everything besides Fate...and the fact I would watch them like a show. Finishing about an hour ago,I was now taking questions from the audience, mostly Applejack, "Yes, Apple?" I said, "Well I just got one more thing I got ta ask, why did ya'll hide your real identity...?"

I looked at the audience in silence, "Well, Applejack to be honest...I was afraid of you all, mostly how you would react...but now I see you all are nice ponies and I have nothing to fear from you guys," everypony was smiling. "Okay, well is everypony good, or are there any more questions?" there were no replies, "Cool, well then I'm going to have dinner with a lovely mare named Twilight, goodnight Everypony!" I waved and walked off the stage, the mayor quickly walked up to the mic, "Well...that concludes this Town meeting, and I also hope everypony will welcome Jace with open arms, there was clapping as I receded back into the curtains.

"So...you're going to take me to dinner...?" Twilight said the minute I was backstage, I had a smile across my face.

"You bet, where is the most expensive and fancy place in Ponyville?" I still had all my money from doing jobs for Rarity, Twilight waved her hoof towards the door, "After you." I put my arm around her head, (which came about to the bottom of my chest) as we began to walk.

**Okay there it is, also Jace as a pony is now my avatar picture, so go take a look.**

**With Love and Tolerance,**

_~NerdPony_


	20. Chapter 20

**So when we left off, Jace had just told all of ponyville about him and that he is from earth and he is going to dinner with a lovely mare you should know, so onwards with the story.**

I sat in a softly cushioned chair, listening to the light sound of a piano playing in the background.

After I had made a quick stop at the library to get my bits, Twilight and I headed for her favorite restaurant, it was one of those places that...you know...you take someone on dates, anniversaries, basically any special occasion, though a problem was I now had my human taste buds, so not a lot of things were sounding good as I looked over their menu, "Hmm, don't suppose I could get a steak...?" Twilight looked up from her menu, "What's a 'steak'?"

"I don't think I want to say..." she instantly began pleading, "Why not, oh please...just tell me, please!" Well if she's going to beg... "Well, a steak is a chunk of flesh from an animal, there's beef or 'cow steak', which is the most common, or my favorite; good old pony steak," she gasped as I began chuckling, "Did you really eat pony?" I leaned real close and smiled, "You of all people should know...I love the taste of pony," she backed up, and her cheeks were bright red, my only reply was laughter. "Well, maybe you'll get some pony tonight," she said as she leaned in, "Erm...may I take your order?" said a waiter who had obviously been there way too long, Twilight's face lit up hot red as she covered her face with the menu, and spoke with it still covering her face "Yes...um, I'll have the hay fillet," the waiter looked over at me, "Oh yes, um...banana crapes," if there was one similarity in our diets, it's eggs.

"Hay, Twilight, why do pony's eat eggs if you're vegetarian?" She answered immediately, "Well, it's not just egg, but fish as well, you see...we eat fish and eggs because both things are considered not intelligent enough to feel things like pain," I quickly compared our two diets, "We have a similar arrangement on earth, cows and ponies aren't evolved enough in my demential plane of existence," after that mouthful I took a sip of my lemonade. "Jace, when you told everypony in town to watch out for your mom because she is a crazy lady, did you enjoy saying that?" with a wide smile I nodded, Twilight put her elbow on the table and rested her head on hoof "Jace...tell me about Earth," I leaned in, "Its a class 'M' planet and third in the solar system, the surface has two large land masses and many smaller but more wonderful land masses, however the majority of the surface is deep blue oceans that are so deep, that vents from the very core of the earth can be found there, I lived on the coast of one larger mass called America, despite how amazing Americans think we are, we have have a lot of problems, war was the major one...but despite the problems, we were near the top. I never fit in though, the town I lived in was small, small and stupid, I was the only smart guy and no one wants to be too smart in a town where using words with more than seven characters is 'talkin' fancy', not to mention I didn't drink beer. Bottom line, I was too different, but being alone only gave me more time to think, which only made me smarter. Not to mention, people said science was the devil's magic...but now I'm past that, because now I have you," I grabbed on to her hoof, "Awww, I'm glad I have you too, Jace," she pecked me on the cheek and then blushed as her ears pointed back as well, she looked adorable. "Well, enough about me...what about you?" She giggled softly, "Well, don't you already know everything about me?"

"Well, not everything, like...what were you like as a filly? I know you liked books, but what else?" She thought for a moment, "Hmm... well, when I was Celestia's apprentice I stayed in the royal castle, so I know a lot of guards there, which is how Shining Armor got his job,"

"Really? So because of you, he is the royal guard captain?" she smiled and nodded.

"Shining Armor is so lucky," Twilight giggled, "what about you do you have a brother" I sipped my lemonade, "Well...no, there was a teacher's assistant that was really young, and he was the closest thing I ever had, his name was Ward, Scott Ward."

Our dinner arrived and I could feel my mouth watering, "You know, I may not have pony taste buds, but it still looks good."

* * *

><p>"Well, stick a fork in it!" Ponies could eat tons more than me, so there was a lot more food than I should eat, I had only eaten half of what I had and was already full, Twilight was still eating when she looked over to me, "Are you going to eat that?" she pointed at my plate, I laughed and pushed the plate over to her, she levitated my food over to her plate. I was leaning back, looking over the room when I saw a ballroom and I could hear music playing, "Hay, Twilight, there's dancing, lets dance!" she looked up from her plate with confusion, she swallowed her food quickly, "How would we do that? You're not really the right height,"<p>

"You could stand on your hind-legs, balance yourself on me and we could slow dance" She still looked concerned, "Okay, I guess we could try," I ran off to the dance floor with Twilight in tow.

I was standing on the floor and some of the ponies around me were staring at me funny, but I ignored them, Twilight was standing in front of me, "Okay...so how do we do 'human slow dancing'?" I held out my hands, "Okay, give me your hooves," she hopped onto her back hooves and I caught her hooves, placing them in the correct positions, "Okay, can you balance well like this?" She moved around a bit, "Yeah, that's very nice," I smiled at her, "Okay, I'm going to place my hands in this position," I put my hand right above her rump, "Woah there Jace," I pulled her close to me, '"Trust me, this is how it's done," she placed her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music in the dimly lit dance floor. "See...? I told you this would be nice," I whispered in her ear, as the song came to an end Twilight kissed me on the cheek, "We need to do this more often," she then got back on her fours, "Well, do you want go back home, Twi?" she nodded and began heading for the door, I quickly dashed over to our table, paid the bill, and joined Twilight at the door.

On the long walk home through the dark streets of Ponyville, I couldn't help but smile when I looked over at Twilight. I then turned my focus to the star lit sky, "I love the night sky here, you can't see stars like this on earth, way too much light," Twilight also turned her head up, "I sometimes wonder how Luna could rebel after making something so wonderful."

"Maybe, there weren't enough people like us telling how amazing it is," Twilight sighed, "Sometimes I feel so bad for Luna, being trapped up there for a thousand years."

"I know, and I'm sure it was hard on Celestia as well, missing her sister and knowing its your fault, I'm so glad I never have to be alone again," I could feel Twilight brush up next to me and I put my arm around her in response, when we reached the house I opened the door for Twi, who smiled and walked through. "So Jace, remember what I said back at the table?" Twilight said with a seductive smile, "Oh, I hope this is going where I think it is," her horn lit up and the zipper on my jacket went down and flew off, "Oh yeah," Twilight said as I chased her up the stairs, she jumped on the bed and posed for me, "How do I look?" she floated over a pair of glasses, "Like a sexy librarian," I kicked Spike's bed as I walked over to Twilight, "Uhm, what?" the buttons on my shirt came undone and flew off, "Spike, you might want to leave," he looked at Twilight, blushed and ran off quickly. We both began laughing.

NO CLOP SCENE

**Sorry guys, I don't really want to write stuff like that, maybe I'll change my mind later, probably not.**

**With love and tolerance,**

**_~Nerdpony_**


	21. Chapter 21

**well I began writing a new story and just finished and put out chapter 3.**

I awake with the smell of pony laying next to me and for once I had actually slept well, I leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed my underwear slipped it on under the covers before getting up to get the rest of the clothes laying around the room and picked up the laced underwear Twilight got because she thought I would like it (I kind of did) I put my clothes on and put away Twilights 'clothes' and then she began to wake "hmm...Jace come back to bed" I rolled my eyes and got in bed with all my clothes still on, she grabbed on to me and smelled me "mm...you smell good" I smelt my own pit and recoiled at the odor "really? I think I need a shower" she giggled "well maybe we should "

"wait we what do you... oh" I was having a slow morning so it took a second of thinking it through

"okay then lets go" I said, she rolled over and moaned "but I don't want to get up"

"but you just said?" she moaned again "okay fine Twilight" I grabbed onto her and picked her up and carried her over to the bathroom she struggled "okay fine just put me down" I set her down in the bathroom and closed the door I began removing my clothes and Twilight sat there and watched "um can I help you?"

she shook her head "nope just watching" I threw my shirt at her as I took the rest of my clothes off she turned the shower on and hopped in, I slowly climbed in after I was naked, I grabed the shampoo and started rubbing Twilight, the shampoo smelled just like her and it made the room smell of her, I was more of massaging Twilight now rather than clean and this caused her to let out little moans while I did so, I quickly covered my hair in the bubbles and then went back to Twilight, "okay Jace what about your cleanliness" she levitated the shower head over me and hosed me down "oh I see how this is" I grabbed it right out of the air and soaked her down I was laughing so hard I fell over and Twilight fell right on top of me laughing "think where clean?" we began laughing again "yah" she shut the shower off and fell on the floor outside of the shower, I stepped out and threw a towel on Twilight and began drying her off "oh now were having a drying fight" she levitated a towel over and started drying me and when we were done her hair was terrible like mine "we look bad Twilight" I said as I began dressing "do you have a comb?"

"nope I have better, Magic!" there was a flash of light and our hair was now under control "Man I miss magic"

Twilight and I walked out of the room together, and walked down the stairs to the main room to see Spikes blankets on the couch and Spike himself was cooking breakfast and again today my mother was talking to him "hey Spike!" I yelled from the stairs he waved to me and placed food on two plates, when I passed my mom she scowled at me and went back to eating "hey mom what's up?"

"I'm going out today, some green pony wanted to look at my hands" I nodded "so it's all you and me Twilight" I held my hand up for pound, she looked up from her food "hm...oh no I have a doctors appointment, my yearly check up"

I moved my extended fist over to spike "don't leave me hanging" he pounded it with a smile on his face "cool just us, you and me having fun" spike said "oh Spiky Wiky" I heard Rarity call from outside, he looked at me "se yah Jace" and then he ran out the door as fast as posable tripping over his stubby legs one or twice, "fine" I turned to Twilight "can I please come with you"

"ew no Jace it's one of those special appointments, you know for mares only" my eyes widened "oh, well can I use your lab" she nodded kissed me and went out the door followed by my mom.

* * *

><p>It had been about an hour since Twilight had left and I had been in the basement for all that time, now I was a particle physicist on earth and I guess I still am but what I was trying to do was make a new higher energy hydro-carbon which is not my area of expertise but I still needed something to do so I still thought I could try (by the way hydro carbon is fuel like coal but I was making more like rocket fuel) I had made a veil of green liquid like stuff with some plants in Equestria and I think it might react violently with large amounts of air (well not air but the bits of hydrogen in it) as such it was in a controlled environment, I set the veil down in a stand and stood back to glory in the scientific progress because on earth people would spend years on new Hydro-carbons, but with what I had here I was set, 'thunk' somepony must be upstairs, I ran up stairs and opened the door "HEY JACE!" yelled the three little fillies standing in front of me "oh hi" they ran past me into the library "oh yah please come in" I closed the door and turned to see them with books that they were not actually reading but tossing them around "no!" I ran over grabbed the books and placed them back carefully "look what can I do for you all" Scootaloo began speaking "well Sweetie remembered you said you were a scientist and the I was like 'A SCIENCE CUITE MARK" they all looked at me "okay well do you you really like science" they looked at each other "what do you mean Jace" Swettie finally said I just rolled my eyes "okay fine let the lesson begin" I grabbed chalk board that was near me and wheeled it in front of the coach and told the Cutie mark crusaders to take a seat "okay to determine whether you have an aptitude for science we must find out if you like it so lets talk about philosophy of science" they nodded quietly "well science is the process at which we use to find truth and this is the only method known to every produce outstanding results, so that's science, and how we do science is something called the scientific method and this is the method..." before I could speak Sweetie raised her hoof "um yes Sweetie"<p>

"this is boring"

"well then, your not a scientist I guess, I know lets just go out and have fun and maybe you'll magically just get your cutie mark " I was being sarcastic, they got exited "lets go talk to rainbow dash" Scootaloo screamed out "yah see you later girls" I began walking down to the lab again when they grabbed onto me and pulled me outside with them.

Sweetie belle pulled me right in front of the house of Rainbow dash "Dashie!" Screamed Scooti, we all stood there looking at the house of Rainbow but there was no reply "oh nopony is home, I guess I'll just go..."

"Look out below!" the fillies began running and I just stood there trying to ascertain from were the warning came, I looked up to see a blue blur and then 'smack' I was laying on the ground and I could hardly breath "oh sorry about that, new trick didn't quite work" she hopped off my stomach and held out her, I slowly grabbed onto it and puled my self off the ground "so what can I do for you Jace, maybe some cider, you know we could go up to my house and.."

"Oh no no no, the crusaders brought me here" the CMC ran over to me and Dashie "yah Rainbow dash we want you to help us with our Cutie marks!" Apple bloom said, Rainbow had a smile of attention that went with her personality "well of course, Lets start with pranks" my ears perked up "pranks?" I said she smiled and nodded "yep I was just on my way to sugercube Corner to pull a little prank on pinkie" I looked around at them "Lets do this".

* * *

><p>we were all hiding in the bushes behind Sugarcube Corner looking in to the bakery were pinkie was making cupcake batter, she began looking around and then left the batter sitting there I ran into the room and poured lemon juice in it and then quickly ran out, Pinkie came into the room with candy and threw it into the bowel and smiled and hummed as she mixed the bowel and then poured them into a cupcake tray she then left the room and RD flew in and turned the temp up on the cupcakes and then flew out to join me in the bushes "wait why did I add the lemon if your going to burn them" she thought for a minute "because" I rolled my eyes and I began to smell burning food and Pinkie ran into the room screaming as she pulled them out "oh may gosh what happened" we burst out laughing and Pinkie ran out to see what it was "quick now Sweetie" she popped out of the bushes and threw a pie, Pinkie stood there for a second and licked up her face "hmmm good prank you guys but now somepony needs to help me bake more cupcakes" the CMC and RD grabbed me and pushed me out of the bushes "oh it was you Jace, Come on Cupcake time" she bit onto my shirt and pulled my in the room "you guys are such jerks" I said under my breath<p>

**After 3 hour of cupcake making **

I walked into the library lightly layered in a film of flour and fell onto the couch and grabbed a book, Twilight walked up from the lab/basement "oh Twilight you won't believe what a day I've had" she smiled lightly "there's something I want to tell you to Jace, but you go first" I nodded and began "well the CMC showed up and we pulled a prank on Pinkie and then the CMC sold me out to Pinkie and so she made me make cupcakes all day long, with the time I have spent with the CMC i'll tell you I never want to have kids" I began laughing a little Twilight said nothing "what did you want to to say?" she was silent for a second "I'm pregnant".

**dun dun dun**

**with love and tolerance**

**~Nerdpony**


	22. Chapter 22

**Is everypony ready to see what happens also my Editor isn't feeling well so lets all wish him well as if it made a physical difference **

the cold breeze kissed my face and my thoughts were overwhelming, Twilight just said she was pregnant and I immediately said "I need to think" and I ran off to the balcony, Twilight must be feeling absolutely horrible she is having a child and I say 'I need to think' I run off and think, what good am I and how do I not know what to do, I always know what to do, I love her and I don't know what to do, but maybe that's the answer 'I love her' it doesn't matter what happens and if a child comes from her than I will love her or him, I ran into the house to see Twilight sitting on the couch crying with Spike comforting her "he doesn't love me Spike" she sobbed, Spike patted her back "It's okay Twilight" I quietly walked up behind Twilight and sat down on the couch and held her in my arms "Twi I still love you and I will love our child" she looked up at me with tears still flowing "really Jace?" she sniffed and whipped her tears away, I rubbed her stomach "yes really and now that I think about it I'm excited to have a child with you" she finally began smiling "Twilight let me prove it to you" I got on my knee and held her hoof "now I was going to do this later and get the ring later but I want to let you know now" I cleared my throat "Twilight Sparkle will you please marry me" she gasped and began crying again but this time I could tell they were tears of joy "yes" I embraced her with a hug and tears of my own "what the hell is going on here!" my mother yelled walking in the door "Jace purposed to me" Twilight said as we turned to face her "What! Why the hell would you do that?" "I'm pregnant" Twilight blurted out, my mother was dumbfounded "you already knocked her up god in heaven please help me" she stormed downstairs screaming and complaining about me and Twilight, "look Twilight me and Spike are going to go out tomorrow and get rings okay" she nodded "I love you Jace" I kissed her for what seemed like minutes "I love you to" she began laughing "I can't believe were getting married"

"I can't believe your pregnant, is it a filly or a colt and when did it happen"

"I don't know what it is I didn't want to know and it happened the when you were still a pony so about two weeks ago"

"what should we name him Twilight" she giggled "you mean what should we name her" we both laughed "look I was thinking that if its a colt you should name him but if its a filly then I'll name her, okay" I nodded in agreement, Twilight then laid her head on my lap as I rubbed her stomach "Twilight I really would like to fix this human thing before our child is born, I don't want him to know, or be confused" she looked up at me from her position and smiled "don't worry you'll be using magic and eating hay in to time Celestia said she was close"

"good, hay Twilight how long are ponies pregnant for?" she giggled at my lack of knowledge in pony biology "11 months Jace" she continued giggling "okay one last question then we'll head up to bed, okay" she nodded and nuzzled into my lap "Can I tell people that your pregnant" she laughed "well I told Celestia so sure" ...

"you told celestia! oh no she is going to overreact she will..." before I could finish what I was saying my eyes filled with the familiar light of celestia's Teleport magic.

"Jace" Said the white alicorn who I was now standing in front of "please don't hurt me Celestia trust me I don't mean any harm" I put my arms over my head to shield myself, I heard a chuckling sound "Oh Jace I'm not mad I would like to congratulate you on Twilights pregnancy and your proposal" I put my arms down and began to relax "so why have you been harassing me?" she laughed "well that doesn't matter Jace" 'sigh' "oh whatever" I could hear a yawning as Luna walked in "oh hay Jace, what are you doing here its night" she looked at Celestia "shouldn't you be in bed Tia" the White god horse nodded and went off to her bed chamber "So Jace why are you here?"

"well Twilight is pregnant" Luna gasped "well you got over the sex thing fast"

"oh ha ha Luna, you troll" she giggled "but when she told me she was pregnant I proposed and she said YES!" Luna squealed "so you guys are getting married, the fun has doubled"

"yah my name will be Jace Sparkle" Luna cocked her head "Sparkle? won't she get your last name?"

"no, I don't like my last name, I can choose to take hers instead, right?" she looked at me confused "well sure you can, but why would you? what is your last name?"

"Kinpl" I said as though I was using fluttershy's voice "What?" Luna said 'sigh' "Its Kinpl" I said aloud "wow that's weird" 'sigh "I know" she looked up at the sky and the moon was hanging overhead "do you want me to send you back now?" I was about to answer when I was blocked by a yawn, Luna smiled "well I guess that's a yes" I nodded 'Puff'.

I opened my eyes and I was in the bed room of the library Twilight was in bed with a book and a candle so she could read "hey Jace I was waiting up for you" she closed her book and floated it over to the bookshelf, I sat down on the edge of the bed and began removing my clothes (I sleep in my underwear) "yah Celestia wanted to congratulate us on the marriage and our child, I think she read my mind because you didn't tell her about the marriage did you?" Twilight shook she head as I slipped into the covers and blew out the candle "oh well good night Twi, I love you" she curled up in my arms and kissed me "I love you too".

**Dream **

I was sitting in a car driving down an empty highway, I looked over to see that an all black alicorn was sitting next to me in the passenger seat "oh hay Fate, fucking up my dreams as usual", he began to laugh "yah I guess I am "

"Fate can I ask you a question?" he said nothing "okay, well why me, why choose me?" he crossed his arms, eh hooves "I want to leave the void and thanks to the subspace cracks in the void I can go to any dimension I want I just need a willing tether"

"why a willing tether and better yet what is a tether" I said hoping for an answer "well willing because that's what my magic requires, and a tether, someone from the dimension I want to go to" I nodded in understanding "so you want to go to earth" he said nothing but I know what he meant "you know you will never get me to agree " I said in protest of his will "Jace only time can tell, wait no not time but Fate" I began laughing "Fine" I qickly turned the wheel running the car of the road into an infinite abyss of black, fate didn't even flinch as we fell to our fictitious deaths.

**it's been awhile since we had a dream so that's fun also the reason Celestia doesn't hate Jace is because she was afraid Jace would break Twilights heart but since he is marring her that fear vanished. Jace doesn't know but you do**

**with love and Tolerance**

_~Nerdpony_


	23. Chapter 23

**so yah stuff and things blah blah blah story blah blah blah.**

Chapter 25

My eyes slowly opened and they hurt along with hand, I held up hand to see the palm with the symbol of Fate or more precise his cutie mark of an hour glass however it was not moving likes Fates, it was just an hourglass, I put my arm back around Twilight, she was beginning to shiver without it covering her, she looked so cute curled up in my arms, 'sigh' all these dreams I have been getting can't be all just my subconscious, and the hand proves it, Fate has been contacting me and maybe interfering with events, but regardless, there's nothing I can do, well besides watch Twilight sleep she is just too cute, I looked over at the night stand to the clock '5:00 A.M.' well Twilight's alarm is set to 6 so I have about an hour before Twilight gets up, I slipped my arm out form underneath Twilight and pulled the covers up over her to keep her warm without me there, I got up and grabbed my clothes and then walked over to the bathroom to take a shower before Twilight got up, I hung my clothes on a rack and turned the shower nozzle to hot and then got in, I looked through the shampoo that was on the rack with the rest of the soaps and all there was, was Twilights 'lavender' shampoo and spikes 'head and scales' shampoo

"well I like lavender I guess" I poured the soap on my hand and began lathering my head and hair, I picked up the bar of soap and began lathering my body.

after twenty minutes of enjoying the hot water I stepped out of the shower and started drying my body with the towel I had used yesterday and then put my one pair of clothes back on, man I need to see Rarity about this, or at least wash this stuff, maybe Twilight can do it with magic, I walked out into the main room a trail of hot steam following me from the bathroom, I could see spike getting up to go make breakfast like usual

"hay spike mind if I help with the food today" I said softly as to not wake my cute sleeping unicorn, spike rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up

"sure but what are you doing up?", "umm, Jace" Twilight mumbled in her sleep, I signaled Spike to the kitchen so we could continue our conversation.

I walked down the stairs followed by a confused half asleep dragon

"okay so like I was saying, Why are you up Jace?" I dashed over to the counter and began pulling things out to make pancakes

"well I have bad dreams a lot so I wake up at funny times, that's all" there was a certain uneasiness to my voice when I spoke but Spike didn't seem to notice thankfully, I began cracking eggs into the mix as Spike sat and watched

"Wait isn't this your job?" Spike began to panic as he sat there playing with his fingers 'knock knock'

"I'll get that" Spike said before dashing off in the direction of the door, I added flour as I heard Spike open the door

"oh hay Spike is Twilight around" said the voice of a stallion that sounded oddly familiar?

"No she isn't awake yet but come Jace is making breakfast" I could hear hoof steps, but were have I heard that voice before, I wish I wasn't so bad with names and stupid little things like that, oh-well I went back to beating my batter "JACE!" said the stallion, I turned around to see who it was and why he was so alarmed? "Armor, buddy" he looked over me scanning me with his eyes a few times before specking

"Jace is that really you what the hay happened?"

"look I'm fine but calm down your going to wake Twilight if..." "Jace come back to bed" To late, my face lit up red as armor's mouth dropped "Hay Twilight, guess what"

"what?"

"your Brother is here for a visit" I could hear Twilight fall out of her bed "oh one second" I could hear more crashing and bumping, before she finally came running down the stairs "Hay Brother what are you doing here?" he closed his mouth that had still been hanging open

"oh well, one of my guards at the palace overheard Jace and Luna Talking" he paused and looked at me, "you know what they were talking about" Armor said in a flat voice, Twilight Gulped

"they were talking about how you were pregnant and Jace proposed"

"yep I did and yes she is, aren't you happy for us?" Armor began laughing

"of course I'm happy I just wish you guys would have told me first" I laughed lightly, mostly from relief that Armor wasn't mad

"okay let me cook thats and we can eat" I began pouring the batter in pancake shapes

"well actually Jace. Cadence will be joining us, she just got stopped by Pinkie pie, ha" I flipped the first of the pancakes of the pan and poured more

"well lets wait till she gets here to talk about... this" I motioned over my body, he nodded in agreement

"fine well than how about you guys, you proposed and your Pregnant wow my Little sis has a filly of her own" Armor got down and looked at Twilights belly, Twilight rolled her eyes

"why does everypony look at my stomach it hasn't been long enough for anything like that" I giggled

"I love rubbing her belly" I said, Twilight blushed

"I love having you rub my belly to" Twilight walked over to me and getting on both back hooves kissed me on the cheek

"Get a room" Armor said,we both began giggling

"I never said that to you and Cadence" I flipped the last of the pancakes on to the plate and then set it on the table

"okay everpony lets eat" right as I said that Cadence came walking in the house with frosting stuck to her lip and a look of horror on her face

"I never want to eat another cup cake again, and for the love of hay what is that" she pointed her hoof at me

"Just sit down I will answer everything"

"Jace?" she said with surprise as she joined us at the table "okay well here it is," I paused to take a deep breath before proceeding "I came from earth a planet far away were humans are the main for of life and when I got here I was a pony but my mother used a plant thing to revert me into a human and I have been concealing it ever since with some help from the Princess and Twilight, also if your asking your self what's a human, I'm a human right now" they looked at each other and then at me, then back to each other, Armor cleared his throat

"Okay" he floated a few pancakes to his and Cadences plate and then began to eat without another word

"Really? thats it, no amazing heart breaking drama as you take Twilight away from me?" he looked up from his food

"no, but I would like to see the ring" Armor was still wearing his upon his head and so was Cadence

"well about that" I ran over to spike as I scooped him up and ran off to the Diamond store.

"so wait your not engaged?" Spike said with the usual confusion in his voice "Well yes and no, you see I did ask her and she said yes but I want to give her beautiful rings, I want the prettiest and smartest unicorn in the world to have the best things ever and that includes a ring she will cherish for the rest our lives" I sighed "even if my life doesn't last that much longer"

"what was that Jace?" I laughed of the bad feeling of impending doom

"nothing my number one assistant" I smiled down at Spike

"you mean it I can be your #1 " I patted him on the head

"of corse Spike and that's why I want you to be my best clot... eh dragon" he smiled widely as we neared the diamond store which was empty to day well except for us of course, I pushed open the door and heard the little jingle as it opened, a clerk walked in from the back room of the store

"Oh hay Jace what are you doing here?" said Mr. glimmer rock the store owner. Ever since the Town meeting random ponies who I didn't even know would greet me like we were old friend and this clerk was no exception

"I want to buy an engagement ring" I said with a tone of pride after all I was going to be getting married, he snorted

"bout time Rarity's been saying this was going to happen for weeks now, so who's it with, that bookworm gal" I rolled my eyes at his comments and proceeded to look over the selection

"well seeing as ya don't have a horn than may I recommend the standard earth pony wedding cuffs" I held up my hand

"well will it fit on my finger" he pulled my and close and began trying rings on it

"yah I guess it will" he walked off and I finally had time to look now,

"hey Jace look at this" Spike pointed to a set, one has a diamond with a empty socket in which you could choose a color and the other had a smaller diamond with one socket on both sides ,most likely for the mare

"excuse me could you explain how the sockets work" the pony walked over grumpily whispering something about 'stupid human' and putting his glasses of looked at the rings I pointed to

"well you put the color of your coat in the socket" he looked at me

"I guess for you we could do that blue color you were and your bookworm is like lavender or something right?" I nodded "I'll do that, how much will it cost me" I said reaching for my bits, he cocked his head a little and seemed to think "hmm..." he hummed, I could feel my hand begin to hurt, a searing pain hit my palm like a branding Iron

"uh... Jace, look" Spike squealed out pointing to my palm were the pain was coming from, the mark began to burn and glow but then as fast as it came it just stopped, I turned back to the store clerk with sweat beading on my forehead,

"well Jace do you love this book worm?" I nodded still in a semi discomfort from the mark

"than we can do it for free" he grunted removing the ring and bringing them into the back room to be fitted, I guess Fate has plans.

Spike and I sat in the main compartment of the store, I was busy thinking and Spike was being Spike, 'maybe I should tell Twilight' I thought but then as if to answer me I could remember what Luna had said 'and you must tell no pony' I verbally sighed

"Oh what's wrong Jace" Spike said with an air of concern

"hm, oh nothing Spike" Spike could see I was still looking down so he playfully hit my arm

"come on Jace, your getting married, to Twilight" he put extra enfaces on married and Twilight, which actually made me feel better

"Yah, your right Spike, my problems don't matter because I'm nailing Twilight" Spikes face became horrified

"Your doing what" Spike said with a grossed out expression

"What did you think we were doing up there all those nights?" his face looked stuck that way "Spike it's a beautiful thing what me and Twi do and you shouldn't feel grossed out" he calmed down

"But she's like my mom" I thought about that for a second "never mind you should be grossed out" I laughed as Spikes face went back to grossed out

"Jace I have the rings ready" the pony said as he carried a box with the Two rings in it, on earth usually I would buy one ring and then Twi would buy mine but... well... there ponies so what the hell ever, (like you guys are sitting there looking for ridiculous things in a story of dragons and magic and taking animals) I walked out of the store quickly thinking that I should leave before he changes his mind about just giving away the rings,

"so Spike what do you want to do now?" he looked at me funny "well shouldn't you take the rings back and propose" I laughed a little "No"

"Why not" I thought about his amzing and well planed question

"plot development" I said, Spike scratched his head in confusion

"what's that?" I panicked for a second, being a physicist I knew the dangers of breaking the forth wall

"yes Spike let us return to the Library" I quickly changed direction towards the Home.

**sorry it took so long**

**with love and tolerance **

**~nerdpony**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, not sure why but I haven't really been in the writing mood, But you guys need to know what happens right. also now that I have run out of back logged chapters of FIB I will be releasing my stuff with no real schedule, so just updated when I feel like it.**

I held the rings in a small case in my hand, it was soft and velvet, Spike walked next to me, well more like waddled next to me, I wonder if his size is normal for his age or if Twilight and I should start giving him walks like a dog, 'ha' I don't think he would go for it though we might have to force him to exercise, no we cant do that to spike, well we could, I looked down at Spike thinking of ways we could get him to loose a few pounds,

"What?" said Spike looking up at me

"oh nothing, just a thought"

"Really? what kind of thought?"

"Look were home" I said changing the subject and opening the door for Spike, he walked through the door without another word

I closed the door and looked around the main floor but didn't see anypony, just a pile of dished that Spike was now cleaning "Hello is anypony around?" I called out, I heard movement up stairs and then Twilights voice

"Yah Jace come on up", I walked over to the stairs and quickly ran up them to see Armor, Twilight and Cadence siting a circle playing a board game.

"hey guys what'cha you doing" I said as I approached the group, Twilight kept her eyes on the board,

"were playing a game called ponopoly, we all used to play this game together when I was a filly" I walked over and sat down on floor next to her

"well, I got something for you" I said pushing the small velvet box over to her, she looked away from her game and her eyes lit up right away as she began Smiling

"Oh my gosh can I... look?" I nodded and pulled back the lid revealing the rings and there multi color design, they sparkled just ever so slightly in the light of the room, Armor and Cadence were both smiling at each other, probably remembering there own wedding.

"well now that I have these and a captive audience, would you mind answering my Question one more time" I got on my knee which came to about eye level when she was sitting

"Twilight Sparkle, would you make me the happiest human in all Equestria" she laughed a little knowing I was the only human in Equestria (or so I think) and then nodded, I put the ring on her horn, which was actually the first time I had touched her horn, I never wanted to ask of fear she would get the wrong impression.

the other ring began to glow with Twilights magic as it slipped onto my middle finger, "I love you" Twilight said looking deep into my eyes, I returned the gaze, her eyes were a deep mixture of a lavender ocean with the spark and intensity of her magic, slowly her eyes closed and I could feel mine do the same, as her lips met mine, I could feel the world slow down and all I could hear was the rhythm of her breath and all I could feel was the beat of her heart and the warmth of her tongue and lips, we held this embrace for what felt like Minutes but in reality it was only second, Twilight removed her lips from mine and rested her head against my forehead, she was breathing deeply trying to catch her breath, I began to speak

"All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I could not name, but now I know, Love is found in my dear Twilight" she Blushed a little and began closing her eyes again

"**NO**, not again" Armor yelled pushing me back, Oh shit I forgot they were here "Sorry" I said blushing wildly, my face turning a deep red "Look what you two did to cadence!" I looked over to see she had a hoof over her mouth, she quickly got and ran to the bathroom

"wow Cadence come on" I was a little insulted by there reaction

"well look at you, your a bald ape it's disgusting, its like bestiality" that was a little true and I couldn't blame him for thinking it was gross, if it had been 4 weeks ago I might have agreed, Cadence came walking out of the bathroom a second latter still holding her stomach.

"I'm sorry Cadence I didn't mean to..." she put up a hoof to stop me

"no, don't worry, your love is very beautiful, just not on the eyes, I mean seeing the filly I used to sit for swapping saliva with a half naked monkey and moaning and..." she covered her mouth again and ran back to the bathroom

"okay that was not my fault" I said to Armor, he still looked a little disturbed himself, I leaned over to Twilight "man if its this bad now, imagine the wedding kiss" she laughed a little but then got a concerned at what might actually happen.

After about a minute of throwing up Cadence came out looking much better, "Hay Cadence, all better?" she nodded at me and sat down, "so do you guys want to keep playing?"

I was about to suggest food when Twilights Stomach answered my question with a large growl "maybe we should have lunch" Twilight said was a slight blushing

"okay Lets go" I jumped to my feet and held out my hand for Twilight "there's this little French looking place in the middle of town and I really want to try it out" I said while heading for the door, Twilight Trailed me and Armor and Cadence stayed back a little so that there conversation could not be over heard while they walked, it was fine by me, that just means me and Twilight can talk.

After waving to Spike we all left the house to go for the Restaurant I had suggested, Cadence and Armor still talked hushed while me and Twi were about 20 feet ahead, I leaned over to Twilight, who came to about my chest, "What do you think those Two are talking about?"she looked back at them and then to me

" I don't know, but for some reason it makes me a little uncomfortable" I nodded in agreement, after Cadences reaction to **us,** I have a very bad feeling.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the restaurant and were seated promptly, we had deiced to sit outside on the account the weather schedule said no rain all week, the table was a mushroom and the seats were simple cushions which were not really made for humanoid use but it was good enough, Cadence and Armor sat down next to each other and then waited for us to sit before speaking, "guys me and Cadence were talking and..." Armor began<p>

"oh here it comes the 'gross he's a human' and then your going to get her parents involved and I'm never going to see her again and..." Armor began to laugh at my rant

"no its nothing like that, we just want to get to know you better, so we want to spend all Tomorrow with you" I blushed slightly at my unreasonable accusations and quickly agreed to there 'date' with me just to change the subject

"Oh that will be fun won't it Jace" Twilight looking up at me, I smiled back trying to hide my fear, I had always been bad at making friends and impressing people which is probably the reason that was all alone in my life until I met a magic talking horse... wow I have one fucked up life, not bad just fucked up.

Cadence and Armor were talking about all the things we could do together, when I pulled Twilight aside "umm I need to go get something Twilight could you help me" she nodded confusedly as we walked into the restaurant.

"what is it Jace?" Twilight said with a concerned face,

"I don't think I can do it, what if I screw up! they will force us away from each other!" I was panicking now there was no way I could spend a whole day with Two ponies who would be judging me and not screw it up, I don't do people I do good lifeless Science, Twilight could see I was beginning to hyper ventilate

"Jace take deep breaths, you need to slow down your heart rate, so calm down" Twilight said to no avail I couldn't just stop my panic cold and relax, Twilight could see I was only getting worse and then began to look worried until her ears perked up

"I know what to do" Twilight announced, she grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips, I could feel my mind slow down in an attempt to make the moment last longer, she Pulled away "there, better?" she said with slight annoyance, I opened my eyes and looked back at her

"yah, sorry about that, I'm just really worried that something bad will happen and then I can't be with you" she giggled and kissed my cheek

"you know, it's kind of sweet how worried you are about me, but don't be, you know Armor and Cadence they just want to know you, the whole body change thing has shaken there trust a little, it won't take much to earn it back" and with that she began walking back to the table, and she was right, like always.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking a spa trip or a" I was siting and pretending to Listen to Cadence, she could really talk for a long time, an Armor seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say and even commented on whatever subject it was<p>

"oh great idea Cadence, What do you think Jace?" shit a question

"umm sure that sounds great" I had no idea what I had just signed up for but hopefully it was nothing too bad,

"oh this is going to be some much fun" Cadence squealed out in excitement, right when our food arrived

I didn't know what would be good when I got here but was surprised and delighted to see they had fresh croissants, ponies may not know how to make many human friendly things with meat, but they did pastries really well for obvious reasons. Cadence and Armor were sharing the large Hay fries and Twilight had gotten a Vegi sandwich, which I guess is all sandwiches in Equestria.

as we were eating Cadence still Tried to talk with her mouth stuffed with food,I have no clue how Armor is still sane.

After I explained to Cadence that she had to eat first then swallow and talk we had a rather nice lunch, which I promptly paid for when we began to leave.

"Well that was good" I said with satisfaction as we left the restaurant, for the first time as a human in Equestria I actually liked what I had just eaten "I'm so glad we checked this out".

"Yah, it was pretty good" Cadence said giving her two cents on everything "you can go on ahead, me and Armor are going to spend the rest of the day around ponyville" they waved and Twilight and I began walking in the Direction of the Library.

"Well what do you want to do now Jace" Twilight asked looking up at me, I could feel a devious smile come across my face as I looked down at Twi hoping she would know What I was thinking

"read romance novels in the dark under the sheets!" Twilight screamed out

"how did you know exactly what I was thinking" she smiled at me as we both began walking Home

**cool Chapter right, well today I was at Hastings to pick up a copy of '_The god Delusion', when I wandered into the kids section and found a MLP set with a pink Celestia, Twilight and spike! now I know what your thinking, a pink Celestia WTF?! and trust me I wish I had a white Celestia, but anyways this was my first time getting MLP things and the casher gave me a dirty look when I bought 'The god Delusion' but didn't seem to care I was getting little kid toys, I know things are weird._**

**_with Love and Tolerance _**

**~ Nerdpony**


	25. Chapter 25

**lets continue**

Twilight and I lay there under the covers with a book laying on the bed, luckily we have about the same reading pace so we could flip the page without waiting

the book was some cheesy romance with a rarity like character falling in love with a dirt poor earthpony, and yes it took place on a ship, it was basically titanic but they were on an airship Ooh, yah I know it sound stupid but it was cute and every now and again we would go 'ahhh', in fact I think were getting to the sex part in AIRtanic, 'thump' "Twilight Why did you close the book?" I turned to look at her to see her eyes were looking over my body seductively, "does this have anything to do with the place we were in the book" with out an answer Twilight leaped on me and started peppering my face with kisses, I playfully tried pushing her away and when that failed I wrapped my arms around her flipped on top of her and started kissing her, "oh the tables have turned Twilly" she giggled

"oh really" an invisible force grabbed me and threw me on the bed but did not hold me there, Twilight crawled over to me and stared at my pants buckle as a magic force started tugging on it, but she wasn't making much progress

"need help with that, Twi" she said nothing and continued trying, her tongue popped out in between her lips in a sign of focus, finally it popped off

"Bingo" she called out, she then slid my pants off "I hate how many layers you have" she said staring at my underwear, I could feel the magic grab the waist and begin pulling down

"**JACE, **come down here" I looked at Twilight, who had her mouth wide open, which she quickly shut as she huffed and rolled her eyes and my pants floated over to me

"I'm so sorry Twilight" she sat up on the edge bed with her hooves crossed

"Jace, were engaged, we need to do things like this, maybe... maybe your mom should move out" I had put my pants on and was now sitting with her

"your right, I'll go talk to her right now" she did just cock block me, Twilight smiled and kissed me then laid back down on the bed

"good I'll be waiting for you" she blow a kiss, I smiled and stood up walking down the stairs

"hay mom" I said coming down the stairs "can we talk?"

"no shit, I called you down" mother replied looking away from Spike, "I heard you got rings" she crossed her arms

"yes I did, I did tell you I'm marrying Twilight" she scoffed

"Jace I was married remember" I rolled my eyes "Jace it never works out, she will leave you, I mean how could anyone love you! look at you !" I looked at my own body

"no, she loves me" my mother laughed

"BULLSHIT! she just wants something and then once she gets it she'll drop you fasted than a hot potato"

"SHUTUP!" I yelled, actually screaming at my mom, she just laughed "you have screwed over my life for the last time GET OUT!" I pointed to the door, she looked at my finger and then at the door,

"Fine, I'm sure Lyra would let me stay..." she began walking

"No I mean get out of my life and out of this town" she flipped me off as she walked out the door. Spike looked at me with wide eyes

"I can't believe you just did that" said Spike holding a little spatula

"yah, well once I marry Twilight I'll have a new mom won't I" I turned and walked back up the stairs, I felt no regret, Twilight was sleeping soundly in bed wearing very long socks, apparently she got all dressed up but fell asleep, I walked over and pulled the socks off and then got in bed with Twilight, it had been a long day and I welcomed sleep, I curled up with Twilight and kissed her cheek before closing my eyes and falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>I could feel my eyes strain as I woke up with the bright sun in my eyes and very loud birds chirping<p>

'Thunk thunk' I could hear the door being pounded on by somepony and my first thought was, "I'll get it" which I said aloud, I quickly stopped at the realization that Twilight was still sleeping, I quickly and quietly put my clothes on and ran to the door.

'Thunk Thunk' the door rattled again "be quiet I'm coming" I said as I neared the door, I checked my hair before opening the door to see Cadence and Armor,

"hey Jace, Lets go" Armor said with a large smile across his face, I simply gave him a confused expression

"What's going on?" Armor rolled his eyes and pulled me out the door and started pushing me

"remember were doing stuff today" I began walking at the same pace as the Two ponies

"We lied" Cadence blurted out, "Were going to Canterlot" I looked aver at Armor who was now nodding his head in agreement to show Cadence was right,

"yep were taking you to Canterlot to meet the folks and ask them permission to marry Twilly" again my face showed and expression of confusion,

"can we just slow down for a sec" I said while full of questions

"look we need to catch the train, we can all talk then, okay" Cadence pointed out, as our pace shifted into a trot or a jog if prefer.

We narrowly boarded our train in time and took Seats in the front cart, I mean cadence is princess after all.

"Allons-y" I shouted as we pulled out of the station "okay first question, did you lie to me?" Cadence nodded

"yep, thats why I was talking so much, when I lie I get nervous and when I get nervous I talk a lot" I rolled my eyes, she had subjected me to her stupid voice for 2 hours yesterday instead of just coming clean of this, whatever this is

"okay what are we doing" Cadence looked at Armor and he nodded then turned to me

"well, we want" Cadence coughed loudly "**I** want you to ask permission from my parents" he said sternly

"well why didn't you just tell me last night?" he looked at me disgustedly

"I love Twilly and I don't want her thinking I don't approve of her relationship, but to be honest, what your doing is worse than colt cuddling, its like pony on dog, you disgust me" me eyes widened with shock at Armors attitude , not only had he said my relationship was wrong but I sensed a hint of homophobia

"disgusts him" Cadence butted in rolling her eyes at Armor "you know you always do this, this is why we have no gay friends, and Equestria is like 28.7% gay!" Armor rolled his eyes as well

"lets just not talk about this okay" she said in a fit of small anger, I had to jump in

"wow your a homophobe, IN Equestria, just WOW, and Cadence weren't you the one throwing up?"

"I only think its gross to watch, like I said, your love is pure and beautiful" I nodded and looked at Armor hoping for his reply

"Look I just don't like it, and I would never have sex with a human or a colt!" he seemed admit about his beliefs and years of being an atheist had taught me that if someone believes something its just best not to question it, that is if you want to remain friends.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of riding on a train, the whistle blew loudly as we pulled into station, I always thought that this train was a little useless I could probably walk to Canterlot in like 40 minutes so a huge train seemed a little stupid.<p>

"okay Jace stick with me, Canterlot is a crazy large city and its easy to get lost" Armor said as the doors slid open reviling the streets

there we Ponies everywhere, so many cutie marks and colors, oh the colors, I felt like I would get a seizure, Armor taped me to signal that they were moving and I followed slowly getting knocked around by rude city ponies who didn't seem to care I was a 6'4 monster, I kept losing Cadence and armor in the crowd until finally Cadence stuck out her wing and told me to grab on.

we walked for a good five minutes and came to a house just off the main road and Armor began knocking on the door, it open with a magic aura and we walked in,

"hey mom, hey dad, Jace is with us" Armor yelled

the house was two stories and had many rooms, of course I don't know how many rooms, I hope to never go upstairs, but from what I can see there is a kitchen a main living room and a library, a room which Twilight must have loved.

I leaned over to Cadence "did you tell them I'm a human?" she shook her head, Twilights mom came in and hugged Armor and Cadence and then stopped when she saw me,

"um and you are?" she said looking at me with a slightly scared and worried expression

"Oh sorry, we met at the Wedding, I'm Jace, I was a blue pony and I will be again this is just a temporary... body" I stuck out my hand for a shake and she slowly grabbed it and was relieved to see I didn't bite, I could hear hooves on the stairs and Twilights dad came around the corner to see me Shaking Twilight velvets (yah thats her name) hoof,

"Oh Celestia what is that?!" he screamed after taking one look at me "Honey get away from that Thing" she was quickly pulled away by magic.

"No wait that's Jace!" she voiced after being flung on the ground a few feet away, she was quickly picked up by the same magic field,

"sorry honey" he said as he walked over to me and began examining my body which was probably very weird looking, "so why are you here creature" I crossed my arms and looked at him

"I have a name, and I think you better sit before I tell you what I have to say" they looked at each other worried, but complied and took a seat in the living room, Cadence and Armor looked between then selves quickly.

"We'll go make tea" Cadence said as they both ran off to the kitchen to hide form the... fallout.

* * *

><p>we were sitting in a small room, Twilights parents siting together on a sofa and I was in a leather looking chair(it can't be leather), we sat there silently altogether... saying... nothing, I was twitling my thumbs and avoiding there glares.<p>

"so are you going to..." I held up my hand, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring and felt it with my hand, just say it, just say, 'I love your daughter, I would like permission to marry her', I took a deep breath.

"I love... and I want, help?" I face palmed and sighed "okay once more" I took another deep breath "I LOVE TWILIGHT!" I yelled just trying to get it out.

there eyes widened and they looked at each other, Twilights mom was the first to speak "Okay, so why are you here?" she said looking a little scared as I had screamed at her.

"first of all, sorry I yelled, I'm nervous, you hold the key to my happiness, I want to marry Twilight and I came to ask" I felt good getting this out, they however were Shocked,

"um what?! how! why!" Twilights dad yelled, Velvet shoved her hoof in his mouth.

"look its cute that you asked us but what does Twilight think" I got the implication that they thought Twilight didn't know I loved her,

"oh no its not like that, Twilight and I are in love, I have already asked her she said yes" I smiled widely when I said the word 'yes', just the memory of that day.

Twilights dad, was calmer but he seemed more angry at Twilight than me, "oh really well then, Armor, Cadence get in here!" they were watching from the kitchen and came in the room fast, "Is what this stallion is saying true?"

"Yes Twilight loves him very much, there love is pure and true, I think this marriage is a good idea" Cadence said winking at me.

"yah they look really gross together, 'sigh' but Jace loves her and Twilight reciprocates" Armor said smiling at his mom. she nodded

"okay, I think you have our blessing" Velvet said looking at her significant other her sighed and heed and hawed and finally nodded saying 'yes'.

the tea began whistling and Cadence came out with the pot and and began pouring, I was thinking while I drank my tea, I was wondering why I came here, I didn't need there approval, I loved her and I didn't need them to say yes, so 'why am I here?'.

**oh snap you see the way I ended this one with the whole question thing again.**

**~Nerdpony**


	26. A message

**this a message to all of you who like my story, my Editor Zezima is dead, **

**He was killed in a car crash. he lived from 1993-2012 way too short **

** I'm not afraid to say I shed many tears when I heard the news and my hands are shaking while I write this, I cant say I knew him in the flesh but we were good friends, I don't think I will need or want another editor for a very long time so don't ask, the story will continue because I know thats what he would have wanted, I don't believe in a soul so I will do the one thing that will make him immortal, I will remember him, and in hundreds of years people will still remember him, I promise that I will never let his memory die, but we all must remember him, I want it so that hundreds of people will know him and I want YOU to remember him.**

**Remember Zezima**

**with a heavy heart **

**~Nick **


	27. Chapter 26

**My editor Brother Tom has taken over Zezimas account and might continue his story, so lets all show some love and support**

**also I want to finish this story before continuing ID, Lets continue, and I promise this isn't a clop scene.**

I sat there in the train cart Obliviously staring out the window, thinking, Cadence and Armor were chattering away about some ridiculous or useless information, it was night, we had spent all day at Twilights parents, I liked Twilights mom, she was smart and caring and funny not to mention for her fifties she is HOT, which is great, because now I know what Twilight will be like when she is older, of course I would love her ether way but at least I know she will still look great. The train Squealed to a halt, I stood and walked over to the door and stepped out, Cadence and Armor did not follow me, they had stayed on the train because they were going back to Canterlot but they still wanted to see me home, 'like a good brother and sister'.

I strolled through 'downtown' Ponyville, well it was called 'downtown' however anywhere that is all dirt roads cant really be considered 'downtown' in my opinion, the corners of the streets had gaslit light posts, they cast shadows that danced in the streets, I finally came to sugar cube corner, which is the closest building of note to the library, I came around a corner and the library came into view, I heard a sound from behind and quickly spun around to see what it was, 'Fate' "shouldn't you be in my nightmares?" I said as he walked past me and sat down on a bench patting the spot next to him I pinched my arm quickly to check whether it was real or if I was dreaming, not letting Fate see, I hesitantly sat down.

"well, why are you here" he put his hoof around my shoulder,

"even if you were dreaming the pinch test wouldn't work" he said smugly

"Just tell me, why are you here?" he laughed

"well your like a banana, right now your green and unripe, I'm just checking right now, and can't visit good friends" I rolled my eyes at him, as he put his hoof around me

"Were friends now, good I like to keep my enemies close" I smiled, I like showing him I'm not helpless human cattle, "so tell me if your magically appearing, I'm I crazy?"

"probably, I'm in your head but I'm in the void still, so I wouldn't be a good sign" I sighed

"one last question, why me, why am I here" he again laughed

"well you just happened to die at the right time, your not important, but I do need you, so I guess that makes you kind of important" I felt kind of insulted and stood to leave, walking back to Twilight

"I am important, I don't care if fate its self thinks I'm important, Twilight thinks I'm important and she is the most important pony in the universe to me, so that makes me kind of important"

he grunted, I turned to see him and there was just an empty chair with the dim light of street post dancing over it, I turned back to the Library.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door, there were no lights on... wait no there was a dim flickering light coming form the bedroom up stair, I closed the door as silently as posable and walked up stair following the light, I peeked my head up the stairs, my eyes slowly scanned the room and stopped when they came to the source of the light, a candle was lit and sitting on the night stand and right next to it was a purple body lying in very suggestive way with a book covering her... um... marehood "wow reading is sexy" I said as I approached the bed, I jumped on, locking into a deep Kiss with Twilight letting her flat tongue explore my mouth as I did the same with hers, her saliva tasted like sweet sweet syrup, her breath was rhythmic and warm, I pulled away from the kiss and began kissing her cheek, then slowly moved to her neck letting my lips tasting and caressing her skin as I slowly came to her belly, I skiped the small nipples, I would have found them sexy if MY foal wouldn't be drinking from them in ten months, my head came to her haunches, I stopped and went to the tip of her hoof kissing along the side of the leg until my face was inches away from that most private of places, I could see her twitch to every little breath that touched her, I closed my eyes and began leaning in longing for that sweet sweet taste of my warm wet love, I always loved making her feel good, and she was delicious like the best thing <strong>EVER<strong>, maybe my love for her made all the difference in her 'taste' but I think I'm just lucky to have somepony so amazingly beautiful.

"**JACE**" Twilights legs snapped shut so fast I fell back and right off the bed, Twilight looked over the bed with eyes filled with longing

"Fuck, half an inch away but no cigar" I thought about the voice for a second, Mother "I thought I got rid of her" Twilight continued looked at me, Longing changed to annoyed

"It's not your fault Jace its her" she got off the bed and began walking down stairs, I quickly thrust myself off the ground and followed her.

Twilight walked right up to my mother "Who the hell do you think you are, barging into someponies house **in the middle of the night**!" Twilight was now yelling at my mom, it was now that I realized my mothers apparel, she was in tattered cloths with dirt covering her face.

"I'm sorry" she said with tears now slowly rolling down her face, Twilights expression quickly changed from that of anger to try and comfort her, she took my mom in her roofs cradling her and rocking while she cried, Twilight looked at me and moved her mouth voicing out 'what the buck', I was still standing there in shock,

"mom everything will be okay" I grabbed her like Twilight while she continued to cry, while we rocked her she still cried but her wails and noise slowly began to subside, and I then realized she was sleeping "Twilight, she's sleeping" I said with a little bit of annoyance, she looked at her face and then rolled her eyes, he horn began to glow as my mothers body began floating downstair to the guest room. Twilight came back up after about a minute, she still looked angry.

"I'm just going to bed" she said as she walked by past me

"so, just bed nothing else" I hinted at maybe picking up were we left off

"BED" she yelled back at me while continuing upstairs.

I sighed and followed her, another great night ruined

* * *

><p>The sun peeked throught the curtains in a small ray hitting only my eyes and nothing else, what Luck. I slowly pulled my arms away from Twilight, I had to wait till she fell asleep to curl up next to her, she was too mad with me which felt funny, Twilight had been annoyed be me and even bothered and afraid but she had never displayed the emotion of anger maybe I should be worried... naa she was just tired and sick of being interrupted in our most intimate moments, she'll get over it... but then why do I feel so bad, why do I feel like the bad guy, is it because I'm giving my mother way to many chances and this is straining my relationship with Twi? or is it because Twilight feels unloved because I care to much for mom... maybe I should show Twilight how much I love her, no she'll get over it... probably, I stood grabbing my cloths for a shower leaving Twilight in the bed.<p>

I stood under the water of the shower head letting it wake and warm me, quickly cleaning my body and rinsing I left the shower and headed down stairs, I wanted to talk to my mom about many things, but the most dominate thing in my mind was 'why did you come her crying?', I walked down the stairs to see mom sitting, while Spike makes her food,

"mom, Can we talk?" I said sitting next to her, waving to Spike for a plate of whatever he was making.

my mom looked down at her empty plate when she spoke "I don't want to go Jace" I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"No no mom no one is going to kick you out... again" I took her in my arms in a hug, I hadent cared about her feeling in many years, this was unreal. "If you promise to behave you can stay in Ponyville" she nodded in my arms and whipped away her tears before speaking

"so can I live down stairs again?" I shook my head

"no, Twilight and I need privacy, were engaged now and there are certain things we want to do without interruptions, okay" she sighed and nodded before turning too leave the house "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said as she walked out the door.

"I'll be at Lyra and bon bons I guess" and with that the door closed.

"I wonder if she knows that there Gay?" I said turning to Spike who handed me a bowl of carrots in milk, "oh I get it, its like cereal" I said spooning a mouth full in and trying not to think of the taste.

* * *

><p>After finishing the 'cereal' I walked back upstairs, I hadn't heard the Shower start so Twilight must still be sleeping.<p>

I peeked my head up from the stairs to see Twilight sitting at her desk writing, in a little book, I watched without giving away my position, she closed the book and flew it under her bed and walked over to the bathroom, I could hear the shower start, I slowly walked over to the bed, and removed the book from its place, Looking at the cover I could see it said Journal, I sat on the bed holding the book, if I opened it I would violate Twilights trust but if I didn't I would never know if Twilight hated me for my mother, I can't... but if I love her, I have to know. I sat for what seemed like hours, I slowly opened the book, and flipped to the newest entry

'_Dear, Diary_

_Jaces mom showed up again, I hate her so much, but Jace cant seem to let go of her, I understand she's his mother but she called me a 'bitch', how can Jace not stand up for me... I understand and I love Jace but, I would like it if he would set up some romantic event, but I guess not everpony is perfect, but he's pretty close I guess, ha, and he loves me so much, thats Important, glad I feel... slightly better, thanks Diary'_

I closed the book and slid it under the mattress again, I clapped my hand together "Well romantic planing begin" I quickly ran downstairs and out the door, I had to buy a few... 'things'

**Hope that wasn't to clopy, I just want to make it apparent how much Jace wants Twilight, and I promise if I do have a clop scene it will say so before hand so you can skip it.**

**~Nerdpony**


	28. Chapter 27

**Well continuing. there will be a clop like scene in this chapter, I will warn you in the story so you may skip it when it comes, just read until you get to the warning.**

I quickly ran Back to the Library With three different bags, I was panting heavily due to my appalling physical condition, I never really worked out, I was just happy to be slender and not fat or chubby, but skinny does not mean fit. As I rounded the corner to the Library I slowed down and peeked into Library from the window just to make sure Twilight had left to her hay board meeting, as far as I could see there was nopony around, other than Spike of course, I opened the door and gently set all my things on the table before running over to Spike.

"Spike I need your help to help me with helping Twilights mood" he looked up from his book with a puzzled look

"You need what?" I slowed down my breathing and retried

"I need your help" I said slowly and clearly, he looked at me this time and closed his book getting up and giving a small salute

"what can your number one Assistant do for you" I smiled and handed him one of the bags

"Okay Twilight will be back in about one hour, I want to make a romantic dinner of steamed vegetables, her favorite, so what I want you to do is place these candles all around the house and light them, don't worry about them burning out, there magic" he gave another salute and ran off to do his little task, I opened up another bag containing fresh vegetables and began washing them with a smile across my face, Twilight is going to be so happy, as long as she didn't find out I read her Diary.

* * *

><p>I had finished steaming the vegetables and was now removing the bread from the oven, the meal now consisted of the previously mentioned vegetables, (warm) bread, salad and Dandelion Wine , I personally didn't like most of the stuff here but its not about me its about Twilight, and besides I'm never going to get meat again so I might as well get used to Veggies, unfortunately.<p>

I set all the things out on the table hoping Twilight would be home soon so it wouldn't get cold, and as if luck was on my side the door burst open and a very tired and annoyed looking Twilight walked though the door.

"All those idiots at the hay board are so stupid" she yelled as she came into the house and the door had closed behind her

"little bit redundant calling them stupid and idiots, don't you think Twi" she looked around

"and why the buck are all the lights off!" I quickly ran over to her and hugged her, and while in the hug I queued Spike to start the music, it was a classic quiet music, the kind you would usually hear at a good restaurant, she pushed to arms length as to look in my eyes.

"Jace what is going on?" she said quietly, I led her over to the table with wonderful table cloth I had gotten from Rarity, I pulled out the chair and sat her down pouring her a glass of 'Dandelion' Wine,

"What's going on is you and me are going to have a great home cooked meal and talk and relax" I reached across the table and took her hoof in my hand "Together", she smiled at me and leaned over the table to kiss me.

"This is just what I wanted" food began floating onto her plate as she dug it "I mean its like you were reading my mind Jace this is just what I wanted" she slowly took the food into her mouth looking a little causally of my cooking "This is actually good" she said spooning more into her mouth, I laughed and served up my own plate with salad and bread, I can't eat boiled veggies, it was simple a taste I would rather not endure, Twilight on the other hand was sucking it down, I laughed a little and began eating the food on my own plate, I looked at her and wondered about the whole hay board comment.

"So Twilight, what happened with the hay board today" she quickly swallowed the wine in her mouth

"oh you wouldn't believe it Jace they wanted to cut funding to the library by 10%" I was shocked, first of all, the hay board can cut funding?

"So the hay board is like the treasury department?" Twilight nodded with he mouth full of food "oh, well what did you do, you didn't let them do that right?" she shook her head viciously and swallowed

"Yah I gave them a mouthful, but they still cut me 5%" I sighed heavily

"Well, I guess its time for me to get a job again, I cant let you pay for me all my life" Twilight smiled at me and tried talking with her mouthful, she covered her mouth and blushed then swallowed.

"Thanks Jace"

I held up the bottle of wine "More?" she shook her head

"I think I want to be sober for what we have in store for tonight"

I blushed and put the bottle back on Ice "well it's non alcoholic but its the thought that counts" (She's pregnant it has to be non alcoholic) she blushed and quickly changed the subject

"Jace were is your mom anyway, I don't want her barging in tonight"

"Well, I told her to she could stay in ponyville but she couldn't live with us, she said something about Lyra and bon bons, I guess Lyra needs a new test subject" Twi giggled

"Well hopefully Tonight will be uninterrupted" I looked down at her plate to see it was empty now

"Maybe if your done Eating we could move onto the next step of the night, I do have more plans" Twilight looked at her plate, she smiled and threw her napkin onto it

"So what next" I held up a bag and led Twilight up stairs "What's in the bag?" I laughed and lifted her slowly onto the bed and laying her on her stomach, she wasn't showing her pregnancy yet and she had told me it would show in about three to four mouths after the pregnancy begins, so it was expected that there was nothing, I mean it had only been two mouths or so.

I reached into the bag and removed massage lotion "Okay this maybe a little cold" I squirted a small amount into my palms and placed my hands onto Twilights back, she reacted with a little flinch

"Oh cold" she said as her body tensed up in my hands, as I began rubbing in small circular motions she relaxed and exhaled a deep sigh, I stared at her shoulders, the smell of the lotion I picked was rose, the fragrant filled the room as I continued my rubbing.

"Hey Jace could you move lower" I moved my hands to her upper back "Lower" I smiled moving my hands to her mid section wrapping my fingers to her front side and then back to her back and then front and then back, in this continuing motion "lower, just a little" I moved my hands to her back and then went lower to her hips, I slowly moved my hands over her hip and Cutie mark, I could her Twilight let out tiny moans.

**If you don't like clop stuff stop **

**HERE**

**sorry if your disappointed in me. don't forget the authors note at the end **

Twilight continued to moan as I moved my hands over her hips, I slowly moved lower to her flank, I felt the heat coming off her... um... marehood, I slowly rolled Twilight over onto her back, continuing my massage to her chest, she doesn't have boobs so it was really kind of useless but she still kept her eyes shut in pure pleasure, now that she was lying on her back I could see the moisture and wetness of Twilights... Marehood, and I could feel slightly aroused, my hands moved lower on her small body until my hands were massaging her 'gulp' Marehood, Twilight and I were still very inexperienced in sex and I was still nervous about penetration so my fingers Just massaged it and I could feel my fingers brush up against a hard dot on Twilight which was her um... hell I'll just say it... clit, she was now holding her hoof against her mouth as to hold in the moans and all that escaped was 'mmmrh' and other sounds of pleasure

I removed my hand from her which caused her to look up at me with confusion as to why I had stopped, I gave her a playful smile and buried my face in her pussy coving my face in her warm fluids, warm sweet fluids, I tickled her clit with my nose and probing her pussy with my tongue, I could feel more and more fluids cover my face until finally she gushed and then it clenched, I couldn't pull back with Twilight pushing the back of my head down so hard, she eventually slunched back and released her grip, I ran off to the bathroom and washed my face of the sweet sweet liquid, I would have rather left it on my face but Twilight and I had agreed to wash up before kissing for obviously mutually beneficial reasons.

I came out of the bathroom while ripping my shirt off and removing my pants, Twilight was laying on the bed motionless but panting heavily, I ran up and lay beside her and began kissing her sweaty face, she quit panting and climbed on top of me

"Ready for your turn stud" she said rather playfully, she moved down letting her face come to my undergarments, a warm field of magic pulled down on the rim of them until they slid off exposing me to her gorgeous eyes, I was... um... flaccid, Twilight saw this, she turned her eyes to me with a look of seduction, "Well looks like we have to fix this" she bent over and licked the the tip, I could feel aroused and began to get... erect, she still continued licking until I was fully hard, she then took the head into her mouth and played around with it, I could see saliva getting past her lips and covering the rest of my penis, I was in complete pleasure, it was like a white hot iron of love and feeling and it was only escalating more and more as Twilight licked and drooled, like a roller coaster on its rise it built and built, but too slowly

"Twilight 'pant' could you" I started but didn't finish as she took the majority of my cock in her mouth, she couldn't fit the whole thing I was still large for pony standards. The pleasure built even faster now and was more like rocket than a roller coaster, until "Hay 'gasp' Twilight, I'm going to" I was overtaken by pleasure too soon to finish my sentence, my eyes were closed by the hot iron of my pleasure, I could hear Twilight make a gaging sound after a second, I suddenly became worried "Oh, Twilight are you okay?!" I looked at her and she was swallowing, and then looked at me

"sorry, still getting used to that" she teleported out of the room for a second and I heard running water and then it stopped and she reappeared in front of me tacking me in a kiss, she rolled off me and we lay there for about twenty minutes kissing

until finally Twilight got back on top of me, kissing me I could feel a force grab my... private area and begin rubbing her marehood causing me to get erection and her to moan, I wrapped my arms around her flipped her on the bottom "oh now who's in charge" I said sliding inside of her marehood and thrusting my hips, she yelped loudly and began blushing, I leaned over and kissed her to silence the moans while I thruster my hips, with one hand I massaged her clit and while slowly going in and out of her pussy, again I could feel the pleasure build as she tightened around my cock, juices were soaking the bed, Twilight pushed me away

"Jace I'm not 'gasp' going to last much longer" I could feel her get tighter and hotter, I started thrusting fast, she cried out and clenched around my penis as a warm gush rushed up against me which was just enough to make me cum inside of her, I was sweating and panting, I rolled off her and lay next to her panting, my one hand was covered in Twilights juice, I licked my fingers, yah I was addicted to it, after about ten minutes of panting I playfully nudged her

"was I great or what" I said, however I got no reply, I looked over at her "Twilight?" she was fast asleep, I giggled and kissed her on the forehead taking her in my arms and closing my eyes,

what a great night was my last thought.

**well there, the one and only clop thing in this, so if you don't like it don't complain, just ignore it K.**

**~ Nerdpony**


	29. Chapter 28

**well now that I got that clop out of the way lets get back to finishing this.**

My eyes opened to Twilight kissing my nose

"What are you doing?" I said causing her to stop and blush

"Just, your nose is so cute, it has little fuzzy hairs on it" I smiled and returned a kissed on the nose

"No your so cute" she giggled and began to move but then stopped and looked down at her legs

"Maybe we should clean up" I looked down at her and realized she was covered in many different dried fluids and upon further examination I realized so was I,

"Yah that is probably a really good idea" 'beep 'beep' "what's that?" Twilights eyes widened as she looked at the clock

"Oh my gosh we were supposed to meet Rarity in ten minutes for our wedding cloths!" she turned back form the clock "Sorry about this" she closed her eyes and her horn began to glow and flashed, when I could see again our bodies looked... cleaner but still slightly grossish, but at least all the dried stuff was gone.

"Twilight, what was that?" she was throwing my cloths at me with magic as she jumped off the bed

"Magic flash clean, it's not the best but its something" I smiled while slipping into my cloths

Twilight teleported me to the door after my pants were on "We need to go!" she yelled at me, I garbed my shoes and put them on AFAP running out the door after Twilight who was sprinting to the boutique.

* * *

><p>Twilight stood at the door twenty feet in front of me knocking on it, having four legs makes it easier to run I guess, I finally reached the door breathing heavily, Twilight looked at me smiling "oh, I cant wait to get my wedding dress" she said waiting for the door to open I continued breathing heavily, I leaned up against the house to catch my breath "uh Jace are you okay?" I waved my hand to signal some kind of fine state, she still looked concerned tho "maybe we should start working out together" she said laughing<p>

The door swung open with a blue magical force, "Come in darling I have a few Dresses for you to try" Twilight beamed and trotted in with a very clear bounce in her step.

"Were are they Rarity" Rarity was wearing her glasses and measuring tape while floating one last dress on to the rack and shoving it into the dressing room

"There, go in and try them on" I began walking with Twilight to the dressing room to help her, when Rarity stopped me "You cant go in the changing room Jace, she is a lady" Twilight rolled her eyes and grabbed my shirt in her teeth "Fine, I guess I'm the only pony with any real standards"

"Rarity you aren't wearing any cloths, your naked" I yelled back at her while walking into the Changing room, the rack had about five different styles of dress, I gabbed the dress on the left and began slipping it on Twilight, It was white, well they were all mostly white, it had a long trim and it seemed poofy... really poofy, I wanted to say 'no' but this was Twilights decision.

she looked it over and sat down "This makes me look like a marshmallow" I released the breath that I was holding in anticipation of her answer

"Oh thank Celestia, I hate it too" she giggled lightly and began taking it off, I ran over and helped her remove this one and try the next one, it was... well it was long, really long, Twilight looked up at me

"I hate this one too" she said I smiled and helped her with the next one, this one was kind of frilly and slightly pink, she hated it

the next one was big, wavy and breezy, she hated it

"Okay Twilight only one more dress" I said as I helped her out of her current one

"I cant believe Rarity didn't pick these better" she said trying to get her head free of it, I held up the last dress, it was simple, the length was Twilights exact hight when she stood on back hooves and when she was on all hooves. The body section was tight like a shirt and at about her hips it was wider and loose like most dresses, it came with hoof cuffs that were white and laced, there was a veil as well and a light purple flower that fit between the ear, she was beautiful, lovely and any other word you can think of to mean purely wonderful.

"You look... Wow" she blushed and jumped back on her hooves, I ran over and held her forehooves for balance, she looked over the dress while standing, "I love it Twilight"

"Its beautiful, I love it" Twilight said, Rarity burst through the door

"Great, I knew you would love this one"

"Rarity were you spying on us?" she ignored my question

"Okay now Jace I have a great Tux for you, Trust me darling you will simply adore it" she grabbed me and pulled causing Twilight to loose her balance and fall over.

Rarity held up a dark black suit that was custom fit for me and It looked like it had been worked of for a long time "Rarity how long ago did you make this?" she looked at me but avoided my eyes

"Well darling I may have been guessing that this would happen, so maybe I started like a mouth or so ago" she smiled at me bashfully assuming that what she had done was bad in some way

"Rarity, this is great thanks!" I pulled out my new Equestrian wallet and opened the section which housed the money "How much" I said begin to take out a couple hundreds I had left, and yes there is paper money

"What no no no no no" she levited the wallet shut and placed it back in my pocket "Its all free, My two good friends are getting married, I bet if you ask AJ and Pinkie they will help you with the marriage too" she smiled at me warmly, I could see the bags under her eyes and noticed the messiness of her hair, she must have been up all night making everything just perfect

"Rarity, your just great, you work so hard and I'm lucky to have you as a friend" I fell to my knees and brought her into a full embrace she recoiled a little at the sudden display of emotion but realized my feelings and hugged my back

"Oh hay you two" Twilight said entering the room without her dress on

"Oh Twilight, want to come join the hug?" she giggled and jumped at us gripping us in her hooves and planting a kiss on my cheek, after a second or two rarity began wiggling

"Okay you two, time to let go" I blushed and slid my arms off, 'beep' I looked at the wrist watch I was wearing,

"Twilight we need to go see the Cakes about the catering" I showed her my wrist for verification

"Yep were right on schedule" she pulled out a check list of 'things for the wedding' and checked the dress picture off "Well thanks Rarity we should be going now" Rarity nodded and grinned, I waved and followed Twilight out the door.

while following her I noticed she was smiling widely "why are you so happy?" she continued on the dirt road

"Well, I'm just happy this is finally happening, I always dreamed of getting married... well I thought about it, but I guess I wanted to be Celestias student more so I never worked for it" she put a hoof on her stomach "and now I'm linked to you with a wonderful child" she put her hoof back on the ground as to walk more properly.

"Yah, I used to hate the idea of being bogged down by a child, but now I just cant wait, there are so many things I want to do!" Twilight giggled at my enthusiastic display

"yah your positively happy like Pinkie" The doors of Sugarcube corner burst open as a pink blur flew past me

"oh my gosh! were you talking about me! that makes me sooo happy!" I looked around to notice Twilight on the ground being held there by Pinkie

"why would that make you happy? and why are you on Twilight?" she held her ear against Twilight stomach, I ran over and pulled her off before it gets to weird

"okay what are you doing?" she bounced around and talked real fast

"Twilight is going to have a new foal for me to play with! and that makes me sooo happy!" I helped Twilight up

"Don't worry Twi she's just being Pinkie Pie" she rolled her eyes

"Super extra Pinkie Pie" Twilight said then began walking into the Bakery to talk to the cakes the second we went through the door a little bell rang, I followed closely to protect Twi if Pinkie wanted tackler her again

"oh Jace, Twilight, what can I do yah for" Mrs. Cake said while coming into the room, she had little globs of frosting in her hair.

"well yes, you might have heard Twi and I are getting married" she nodded wildly

"Oh yah congratulations dearie" I giggled slightly at her Canadian accent, I quickly regained my composure to talk to her

"Um...yah, Twi and I would like to have you do the catering" She smiled and pulled out a book with many little tags in it

"Okay aboot when are you having your wedding" I looked at Twilight who had wide eyes

"Yah when are we having our wedding?" Twilight garbed me and we huddled in a corner "when?"

"I don't know? I thought you would have an idea!" I thought for a quick second

"Lets do it as soon as possible so the Pregnancy doesn't show as much, how about that" she nodded we turned back to Mrs. Cake "in one week!" Mrs. Cake gasped

"Are you sure honey? that doesn't seem like a lot of time" Twilight floated the book over to look at it

"Don't worry I can plan it easily, I'm a master of scheduling" a pencil floated over and it waved back and forth taking long strokes writing down a plan in the little book, when she was done the pencil fell and the book was given back to Mrs. Cake, she looked over it and began nodding

"Yah... okay... we can do this" she smiled and rung a little bell "Cake dearie start up the ovens oh and make a little human statue of Jace, he's getting married" I could hear a faint 'cool', I began walking out with Twilight and I felt kind of glad that I was marrying such an organized pony

"So Twi what is next on the list" it popped out of nowhere and she checked the little cake symbol off

"Okay next, pick our best ponies" Shit... I would choose Spike but he is the ring barer, so who has always tried to help me in Equestria? who has always been giving me advice and have been nice to me?... duh

"Luna!" I yelled right in the middle of ponyville

"What Jace ?" Twilight said with a rather confused look

"Luna, I want Luna, she has been helping me ever since I came here, of it weren't for her I would never had sex with you" I said the last part a little loud and a few ponies were looking at me weirdly, "oh sorry" the ponies around rolled there eyes at me and continued there afternoon work.

"Even if you wanted to have Luna as your best pony do you really think she would say yes?" I patted her on the head playfully

"Oh silly filly of course Luna would will say yes" she hit me in the face with my own hand using her magic

"Oh now who's the silly filly" she giggled "okay next thing on the list" the list which was still out in front of her and she checked off the pony face symbol and moved down the list "Well lets see, the caterer will take care of after party and Celestia has already said she would do the ceremony and my best mares are the rest of the 'mane 6' as you call them, so that leaves the music... hm who would be interested in doing high class wedding music?" I could feel a large smile come across my face

"Oh I know the perfect pony"

* * *

><p>I pounded on the door of a house which Twilight told me belonged to a pony named Vinyl Scratch<p>

'knock' knock' "Hello?" I said knocking on the door for the tenth time

"Chill everypony, Vinyl is coming" the door opened to the little white pony with the note Cutie mark, I was standing before the Brony Icon 'Vinyl Scratch' or of course 'DJ-PON3', I shook off the celebrity shock I was going through and tried to speak

"Um hi DJ my name is..."

"I know you your that human guy Jace, thats pretty cool" I was happy and shocked to know she thought I was cool

"You think I'm cool, wow oh my god partial 'fan girl scream'" Twilight pushed me aside so she could talk to PON3

"Hay Vinyl"

"Hay Sparks, hows it hanging, I heard you were marring somepony"

Twilight laughed awkwardly "Yah thats him" she pointed a hoof at me, I was still just caught up with how cute Vinyl was

"Oh wow, Far out" she laughed again

"Yah, look we actually wanted to speak with Octavia about playing at our wedding" she nodded and stepped aside from the door letting us into the house, she waved for us to follow and began down a hall, I looked to Twilight, who was following closely

as we preceded down the hall a small beautiful sound could be heard, a sound of strings singing a wonderful melody of hope and life, it reminded me of spring, I couldn't quite place my finger on what the song was, must have been a pony who wrote it.

we came to a door which Vinyl threw open casually with no regard or respect to the wonderful melody which oozed from the wooden door

"Yo Oct some ponies are here to hook you up with a gig" the pony Octavia opened her eyes and lowered her bow, the bow was strapped to her hoof with a strange hoof harness, Octavia tugged a strap on the harness and it fell off letting her hoof be free of the instrument she then lowered the cello to the ground gingerly, she now walked over to us

"Okay sorry about that my instrument takes a while to remove" she stuck out her hoof "my name is"

"Octavia" I said grabbing her hoof and shaking it, she looked at me surprised by my appearance, which I'm used to by now

"Oh you must be the human I have heard so much about" she pulled her hoof away from me "What can I do for you" I was about to speak when Twilight jumped in

"We would like you to play at our wedding" Octavia looked shocked

"Wait when you say WE do you mean you and this thing Twilight?" her roommate Vinyl put a hoof on her shoulder

"Oh yah she means THERE marriage" Octavia face hoofed and groaned

"Can you pay me?" she said, I pulled a few hundreds from my wallet, she looked at it "So you want me to play the typical wedding music?" I looked at Twi and she nodded "Fine when is it?" I pulled out a schedule Twilight had drafted up earlier, she took it in her hoof and looked at it "Next week? fine, I'll be there" she snatched hundreds out of my hand and went back to practice.

"Well it was nice meeting you" she paid no more attention to me and Twi, we looked back and forth and walked out, with Vinyl in tow

"Wow Oct really doesn't like this marriage thing, I really have never seen her act so weird" I sighed as we reached the door and walked out, Vinyl shut the door behind us

"Well, that went okay I guess" Twilight looked up at me and smiled to try and make me feel better

"Its okay Jace, I know you really wanted to meet her because you liked her on the show, but ponies act different than the show, and hay we have our music now you did well and I love you" I wasn't feeling better but Twi was Trying hard so I played along and pretended to be happy,

"Your right thanks Twi, I love you" she strained her neck to reach my cheek and kiss it as we rounded a corner to the Library "Well at least its only seven more days"

**done, so my chapters are a little off due to the message about my editor so just relax its still all there**

**~Nerdpony**


	30. Chapter 29

**I hope everypony gets the joke when I say 'hay' when the right word to use is 'hey', yah its an inside joke ;)**

_6 days till the wedding (thats right I will do a countdown) _

I am standing at the ticket booth behind a few other ponies, I had gotten up early because I wanted to go to Canterlot and ask Luna personally to be my best mare, Twilight was writing and sending invitations, with Spikes help of course.

the line moved forward and I found that it was finally my turn to buy a ticket, I stepped up and pulled out my wallet

"Yes one Two way ticket to Canterlot" I placed the money on the table, the pony slid my tickets under his glass, I grabbed it and thanked him, walking over to the Train and boarding just in time to sit down before the horn blew and the doors began to slowly close.

"Wait hold it!" a dark grey pony with a blood red mane was sprinting as fast as possible towards the closing door however he was very far away, I stood quickly and ran to the nearest door and jammed my foot into it, I pulled on the door and it opened wide

"Hay over here!" I yelled to the pony as the train began to move slowly and pickup speed, when he reached the Train it was going as fast as he could run, he stuck out his hoof and I gabbed on and pulled, his body flew onto mine as we fell to the floor of the train as the door slammed shut.

I pulled myself off the floor and then helped this strange pony up, he stood, panting from the long run he had just done,

"Thanks for the assist there pal" he stuck out his hoof "Names Dusk, Dusk Essence" I smiled, taking his hoof and shaking it

"Hi I'm Jace" he smiled "here I have a seat over here" I pointed and he began walking

we sat down right across form each other and he began to talk

"So why are you going to Canterlot Jace?" I didn't feel comfortable sharing a lot with stranger

"Well Business, I need to see somepony in the palace" he nodded, and tried as hard as possible to look away from me

"Soo what's up with the body?" he burst out, honestly I was just surprised it had taken him this long to ask

"Ah, well, transdimensional matter relocation" he nodded slowly at my answer mulling it over in his head

"So your from another dimension?" Dusk said, I nodded quickly, I now find my self pleasantly surprised by be this Dusk

"Yah" it was at this time I noticed he had a small black book hidden under his cloak "Oh what's that" I pointed to it

he hugged it under his black cloak "Its nothing" I looked at him strangely

"No its a little black book that you don't want me looking at" our eyes locked in an intense heat, like a battle of minds

"Ha" Dusk broke the stare with laughter "I like you Jace, you act like a Scientist" I relaxed from my intense state

"Yah I am a Scientist" Dusk smiled at me and laid back in his seat

"I love making new Friends" he said, we heard a loud whistle and screeching metal wheels

"Well its time to go my friend" I stood and we walked over to the door "were are you headed Dusk" I said looking down at him, he pointed a direction and began walking

"Bye Jace have fun in the city" he waved without looking back, I smiled and began walking in the direction of the Palace.

* * *

><p>I came to the large gates which led to the rest of the Palace, there were Two guards at the front gate<p>

"Hi guys" I said as I began passing them

'ting' "HALT" the guard on the left said as there wings extended to block my path "State your name" the right one said

"Hi I'm Jace, the human, I'm on the list" they looked at each other and lowered there wings, the second I passed them a guard started following me with a spear, a percussion I guess

I came to the throne room were Celestia is in the intro of MLP, I saw her sitting, reading a scroll

"Hay Celestia!" I yelled still around 50 feet... hooves away, she looked up from her scroll and waved the guard off me

"Hello my Friend, what brings you here today" I looked around for Luna, but I couldn't see any sign of her

"Well I came to ask Luna to be my best mare" Celestia smiled wildly

"Ha, thats great I'll go wake her" she bounced out of her chair and ran to what I assumed were the bed chambers, I stood with all the guards watching me for what seemed like hours I finally sat down on the well polished floor and continued to wait

"Okay this is getting ridicules" I stood and began walking in the direction Celestia had gone, Through a large wooden door and down the decorated halls, around a corner and finally I came face to face with Celestia who was listening outside a door "Hay Celestia its been like 30 minutes, what the hell?" she shhhhed me and held her ear up to the door "Hello, what is going on here" she shhhed my again and I thought it might be a good idea to shut up and follower her lead and listen to the door to, on the door I saw the golden word of 'Luna' inscribed, I colsed my eyes and held my ear up against it.

_"I'm sorry luna I need to do this, its Important and its only one more week" I didn't recognize the voice but it did sound strangely familiar, I could hear a sigh _and then Luna speak

"I know... its Just... I want this all to be over so we can just be together... after all these years thats all I've ever wanted" there was silence and then hoofsteps coming towards the door, I quickly recoiled from it and tried to look Innocent with Celestia, whom was now whistling in a classic attempt of Innocent appearance.

the door swung open and it was Luna "Oh hay Sister, and Jace? what are you doing here?" I was about too answer when the other pony that had been in the room walked up beside her,

"Oh shit Dusk, what are you doing here buddy?" Luna looked at him and back at me with a puzzled look

"Wait you guys know eachother?" I shook Dusks outstretched hoof

"Yah I met Dusk here this morning when I saved his ass by pulling him onto the train" he laughed

"Well Luna how do you know Jace?" Dusk asked

"Oh, well I've been helping with his integration into the Equine world... and a few girlfriend troubles" I blushed and remembered why I was here in the first place

"Actually thats 'Fiance' troubles now and thats kind of why I'm here, I want you to be my best mare" Dusk jumped back a little

"What, your getting married? and you want Luna as your best mare?" I nodded, Dusk said in strange surprise

"If it weren't for Luna I probably wouldn't be getting married, and she is a great friend, so what do you say Luna?" she nodded vigorously

"I got the Invite this morning so I know the time and all but I didn't think I would be the best mare!" Dusk however looked very sad

"Cheer up you can come to the Wedding and be Lunas date or something" I said hoping to cheer him, but he just shook his head

"I will be gone, and I have to go now, sorry Luna" he kissed Luna on the lips and began to leave, pulling out his book and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

><p>Celestia, Luna and I were sitting in a sitting room, which I didn't know sitting rooms existed until today and in fact all the room is, is just really comfy chairs, we had been talking for a long time, Celestia kept asking about my sex life with Twilight, I had told her 'No' about ten times before finally caving and flipping out<p>

"Why the HELL do you care!"

"Well I like to make sure my student is doing it right and using protection" Celestia said in a very sincere way

"Why would we need protection? she is already pregnant and neither of us have STD's" she thought for a second and nodded her head

"True, but what positions are you using?" I looked over at Luna who was sinking into her chair in an attempt to leave the conversation

I threw my hands up "I'm done" I stood to leave and began walking

"No Jace don't go I'm sorry" Celestia said, I turned to look at her

"Look its late and this is getting weird, bye" I pivoted on my heel and faced the exit

"Well at least let me give you a ride home" I turned and followed her to the landing which is used for the flying carriages, I boarded one of them and a couple guards came over and hooked them selves up and started running, I waved Luna and Celestia Bye just as we took off the ground.

I turned to the two guards pulling my through the air

"So what are your names?" the guards looked at each other

"Well there are no names in service I'm just Service number 432" said the one on the right

"I'm number 442" said the other

"Wow ten apart, thats cool" I had to yell over the wind

"Yah we were in the same class" 432 said

"So are you guys going to be guarding my wedding in the Canterlot gardens?" they looked at each other again

"Sure if you request us, it would be nice fluffy work for a change" 442 said, I smiled and pulled out a pen and paper ( I always carry a pen and paper its a college thing)

_Dear Princess Celestia _

_I would like you to have guard 442 and 432 working at my wedding, PLEASE_

_~Jace  
><em>  
>I folded the paper and when we landed I thanked them and handed over the note, I walked into the Library to see Twilight siting next to the large stack of Letters, Twilight herself was rubbing her temples and groaning<p>

"What up Twi" I said plopping down right next to her and putting my arms around her kissed her on the lips, she recoiled a little

"Jace I have a head ache and my tongue hurts from licking envelops all day, I just want to go to bed" she sounded kind of whiny for understandable reasons

"well then let me help" I turned her body so her back was facing me, I pressed my thumbs down on a commonly used neck pressure point and rubbed in small circular motions, she moaned and became like putty in my hands relaxing every muscle to me and closing her eyes, she fell onto the pillows of the couch and lay there while I massaged her tense neck, I honestly like giving her massages anyway, he mane and coat felt soft in my fingers and I could always smell her body, mostly because it had been a long day but even though the thing I could smell was her tired body, I still loved it, she was simply naturally good smelling, like a flower, I contunied the massage for about and hour when my hands began to really hurt, they were soar after the first ten minutes but I just ignored it, but now the pain was just to much

"Twi my hands hurt so" I got no reply "Twilight?" all I heard was heavy breathing, I bent down to look at Twilights face, she was out cold, I giggled to my self and scooped her up in my arms holding her like how you would craddle a baby, however she was much heavier than a baby so I rushed to bed fast so I didn't drop her, again like I have said I'm weak but thin, (I cant stress the thin part more, I'm very proud of my lack of fat)

I gently lay Twilight down and striping myself, I lay in bed with her snuggling up close and whispering 'good night' she mumbled a little but all I heard was "love you" I giggled a little

"I love you too Twilight Sparkle" there was a slight movement as Twilights hooves tightened around my arm, I smiled and closed my eyes, tomorrow was Twilights first ultrasound and I would be there, and only 5 more days.

**Oh shit stuff just got real with Dusk in the equation, and for those of you who don't know Dusk is the main... I mean mane character of my other story, soooooooo yah. **

**With Love and Tolerance**

**~Nerdpony**


	31. Chapter 30

**well school starts up very soon for me which means I have two options, make a new schedule to allow for writing or just try and squeeze it in and in the process become sleep depraved and wake up at 10 when my first class is at 7 and flip out and cry in the corner because Im tardy... Don't worry I will find a way to maintain perfect grades a job and a story ,and not to mention the ten internet arguments I'm having with religious people, one argument is about the story with some pissed of dude who thinks the story is anti religion, I am, but not the story... maybe.**

_5 Days till the wedding_

I sat nervously in the hospital lobby waiting with Twilight next to me, but even her presence could not calm my nerves so my foot taped at almost light speed, my eyes scanned the room over and over again looking for anypony who looks like they could be my doctor, however I was still waiting and waiting, my eyes darted up at the clock again, cool 30 seconds have gone by, I looked at Twilight who was staring at me with an expression of concern, she held her hoof down on my leg to prevent my taping

"Jace, calm down and talk to me, What's wrong love?" Twilight looked at me with gentle concern and sweet beauty, when I looked at her I could feel my heart slow down, usually it would have stopped but it was just too fast to come to a complete stop.

"Its nothing Twilight, I'm just thinking a lot about this" I motioned towards her mid section "I keep having really bad thoughts about it" Twilight looked at her stomach

"Are you saying what I think your saying... what I think your saying" she moved her hoof off me and sat away from me trying to separate herself

"No no no no I don't think I'm saying anything bad I just wonder how we should raise her and how much I will love her" I put my hand on her hoof to show contact with her, to say 'I'm with you', she blushed and pulled me into a hug, my guess is she was embarrassed at her gross over reaction, I pushed her away "wait, what did you think I meant ?" she nervously laughed

"I thought you meant an... you know..." I shook my head, rolled her eyes and gulped "abortion" my eyes widened with surprise "Wait did you say 'her' Jace?" I rubbed my neck nervously and I could feel my ears get hot, I really want a daughter with her even if I'm embarrassed to say so

"well what's up with you always freaking out and thinking I'm going to leave you?" she laughed and kissed me, then went back to reading the book she had brought, however before she could open it a doctor walked over to us holding a folder with magic

"Hello are you Twilight Sparkle?" I recognized this Doctor as the one that treated Rainbow Dash, his hair was pretty damn good looking

"yes thats me" Twilight said getting to her hooves, I followed her lead and stood, the doctor looked at me funnily and pointed a hoof

"Who's that" he said too Twilight, I was a little offended that the question was directed at Twi and not me

"I'm the father" I put my arm around her and frowned at him, he coughed and began walking and motion us to follow, we walked down a long white hall and into a room with the label of 'Pediatrics', the doctor patted the bench and Twilight jumped up onto it and I just stood next to her, Twilights hooves dangled off the bench and she kicked them back and forth, the doctor had a little ultra sound wand with a wire hooked up to a sonic imaging device and a bottle of gel

"okay lay down on the bench" Twilight smiled at me and lay down, I grabbed her hoof and held it, the doctor levitated over the gel "this may be cold" he said as he began squirting it out, Twilight gasped

"Are you okay Twilight" I said quickly after the gasp wondering if something had gone wrong

"Well your squeezing my hoof" I looked down and realized my hand had been slowly tightening, I quickly loosened my grip "Jace relax it will be fine" I took a deep breath and looked over at the monitor waiting for the imaging, before the doctor lowered the wand down he looked at me

"Sir mind if I ask you a question?" I nodded and her proceeded "Well, what kind of creature do you expect she will give birth to if you're a different species?" I rolled my eyes

"Well if your asking then you defiantly don't understand the evolutionary principle of speciation, but if you must know I had a pony body with apparently the same DNA and genetic information as this human body, which I don't understand... but whatever I'm not a biologist, I'm a Physicist" he just nodded quietly and began rubbing the wand against Twilights abdomen.

the monitor began glowing with black and white pictures, it looked like little blotches of black, there was a swashing sound and I couldn't see anything and I could feel my hand tighten again with worry.

"I cant see anything, is she okay?" the doctor made a 'hmm' sound moved the wand over

"ah, here it is" I could see a tiny looking shape, like a small silhouette of black and white, I could see the faintest point at the largest blob which I guessed was its head

"Look Twilly Its a unicorn" Twilight was smiling largely "you can teach her about magic" I realized my words "Doc, is it a he or a her" the doctor swiveled around the wand a little and then pointed at the screen

"There it is" I looked at Twilight who looked as confused as me

"Doc could you just tell me, I cant read this" I said pointing at the monitor, he started scoffing

"Now who's the genius" I growled a little "Fine I'll tell you, Its a girl" ...

..A girl

... daughter

"FUCK YAH" I screamed jumping in the air and pumping my fist widely "yah I knew it" my excitement was cut short by the door bursting open and a nurse running in, she looked around observing the room and then her eyes fixed on the doctor

"Is everything okay in here sir?" she said and the doctor waved her off

"Yes its fine we just have a case of happy father syndrome" the nurse smiled and closed the door, the doctor laughed and began wiping the wand off and flipped the machine off "well you guys are done for today I'll call to set a new appointment when your due for a checkup" I nodded and grabbed one of the towels and began cleaning the gel off Twilight, her fur was still sticky and matted from it but she looked to happy to be concerned by it.

The doctor shooed us out of the room and we began leaving the white sterile building, we stepped outside, Celestias sun was high in the sky.

"its only five days till the wedding and 9 more months till you're due, there's so much going on" Twilight sighed

"yah, I wonder how I will find time to study" I put my hand around Twilight as we walked

"how about this Twilight, every night I will read to you and... hay what is her name going to be?" Twilight looked at her gel matted tummy

"How about Dawnlight, Dawnlight sparkle" I laughed a little, because Twilight is a time that happens before night and Dawnlight, well its dawn so yah.

"I love it Twi" I bent down and pecked a kiss on her check, she blushed her nerdy little embarrassed blush the one I know her well for and find kind of... cute and sexy... wow I really am fucked up in the head.

Twilight and I came near the Library, the place that has been my home for about the last few months, I had actually liked it a lot, the rooms were nice and the whole house smelled of books and paper, now that I think of it maybe Twi and I should start baby proofing the house little plastic plugs and plastic knives maybe some gates, and the room in the basement could be Dawnlights room.

we arrived home and I opened the door but the house was... dark? I looked at Twilight who was just as confused as I, shrugging I stuck my head in

"Hello... Spike? were are you? and why in Equestria are the lights out?" I stuck my whole body in taking a few steps towards the light switch that was positioned stupidly a few feet from the door, While I stumbled I tried to think of any reason why the lights might be out? any reason...oh no... please no, my hand reached the switch and I flicked it up

"SURPRISE" I closed my eyes and face-palmed on the spot, Pinkie Pie time... "were you surprised, were yah huh huh huh" I put a smile on my face just played along to make Pinkie happy

"Yah I was very surprised, this is soOOoo cool" Twilight walked over from the door and right up to Pinkie

"Pinkie what is this!?" I had guessed Twilight wanted to come home to the quite of home and not a party or at least for just today,

"Aaaa Party, do you love it Twi" Pinkie leaned in very far forward only balancing on the tip of her hooves, her eyes blinked super sonic speed about ten times, I looked at Twilight whom was recoiled a little at Pinkies leaning.

"Yah its great Pinkie, but what is it about?" Pinkie tilted her head about 180 degrees till it was about upside-down,

"Well DUuh, your having a cute little filly which means PARTY" she shuck her hooves in the air while saying Party and ran off into the crowd to mingle.

"How did Pinkie know it was a girl" I said cocking my head to the right slightly, Twilight shrugged

"She's just being Pinkie pie" I laughed and followed Pinkies lead and tried to mingle.

* * *

><p>After about Twenty minutes of being told 'congratulation' and 'gross human' I retreated back into the bedroom, apparently a lot of ponies still think its gross that a pony is having my child and after a tiny amount of spiked punch, would walk right up to me and say it to my face, not to mention I was still feeling my social anxiety from the old days and like the old days I felt the need to leave, I closed the door of the bedroom and walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, a cold breeze ran through my hair and I looked around and noticed that the glass door leading to the balcony was open slightly, I got up and went over to close it but noticed that outside Twilight was sitting quietly, I walked over and sat next to her.<p>

"Hi there, come here often" however she didn't laugh at my Joke? sure it was bad but she usually laughed for my sake.

"Twilight?" I said but received no reply, I tried to look at her face but she was looking down, I placed my hand under her chin and pushed up "Come on Twilight let my see those gorgeous eyes" she did not resist and her eyes eventually came to mine

"There not gorgeous, I'm not gorgeous" she said looking away and pulling away from my hand, I scooted closer and began petting her

"Twilight your the prettiest pony I know" she didn't pull away this time, she looked up at me again but with the beginning of tears this time

"Am I prettier than Rainbow Dash" I pulled her head closer to my chest

"Way prettier, she doesn't even hold a light to you" I could hear sniffling "Twilights what wrong?" she sniffed loudly before speaking

"Somepony called my sick and gross looking because all I can get is a hairless monkey" she burst out crying, and I could feel my shirt start to get wet, I was just shocked somepony could be so mean hearted

"Who would say that?" I said pulling her closer to me stroking her mane in an attempt to comfort her

"It doesn't matter its true, I like bestiality" I felt slightly disgusted that she used the word 'bestiality'

"No its different, I can talk and give sexual consent, we have love Twi" she didn't reply but sniffed and cried on me, I figure she just needs more time to cry and she will feel better, I just continued stroking her hair and holding her.

Hours later the sniffling stopped and she pushed me back

"Thanks Jace" Twilight kissed my cheek and waved me over to bed

"Hey Twilight" I said while getting into bed "you know one thing I have always wanted to do at a party" she turned over in bed and looked at me her muzzle only inches away

"What?" she said in the quietest voice posable while remaining audible

"I have always wanted to make out with the hottest girl in the town" she came closer ever so slowly

"And who would that be" my nose touched hers

"Ditzy doo!" I began laughing and Twilight plunged into a deep kiss stopping my laughter

It took maybe an hour before we were both well asleep

**Okay a few things that might hurt my writing time, Border Lands 2 and new Skyrim DLC**

**With Love And Tolerance **

**~Nerdpony**


	32. Chapter 31

**School is going good and the skyrim DLC is fun and I have a make believe love in a story, life is good and you need stories so without further due, sit back relax and know your in good hands, Im nerdpony and your reading about ponies and life.**

{4 Days till the Wedding}

I strutted down the street in high spirits, I was carrying a near empty bag of wedding invites, it had taken a good amount of time delivering them all but purposely I had left one invite, left mostly because I wanted to talk to the recipient for a while, she was one of the ponies on my long list of ponies I wanted to meet and befriend.

I walked up to the door of a very typical Ponyville house and knocked a few times, it was answered by a purple unicorn with a dolphin Cutie mark and behind her was a small greyish purple unicorn cowwering in what was mixture of fear and shyness, neither of them said hello or any greeting for that matter so I figured I would go first, I cleared my throat.

"Hello I'm Jace" I presented my hand in what was meant as a gesture of politeness, but form the faces I guess it was received the wrong way, they took several steps back and the small one fell over her self and hit her elbow which caused a cry pain, however the big one just kept moving back until she turned and ran

"MOM!" she yelled as she ran back into the house and I was left with a hurt little foal, and my fatherly instinct Pushed me to action, I bent down to the little one who was crying and scooped her into my hands

"Shh it will all be okay I'm here to help" I looked at the spot that the little one had hit, apparently the wooden floor had a nasty edge in it and that led to a little cut, it was a superficial wound and looked bad due to the blood but it was actually very very small "Well its only a tiny little cut and a tiny little bit of blood, you will be just fine" I pulled her into a hug as the tears stopped and she went to little sniffles "can you tell me your name little one" I set her down and she stood on her own.

she sniffed loudly and wiped her nose "I'm Dinky Doo" she said, and of course I knew that but I never mentioned that I was a MLP fan or that this was a cartoon in my little press conference, so I still needed to play dumb

"Thats a very nice name, do you know who I am?" she nodded while wiping the last of the tears away.

"Your the human who uses evil magic to make ponies like them so he can...'gulp'... eat them" I laughed a little

"Well Twilight doesn't seem to mind me eating her" I said under my breath

"What?" Dinky said tilting her head to the side a little, but before I could say 'oh nothing' she was swooped up by a Pegasus pony who was grey with a blonde mane and tail, her Cutie make was six bubbles of varying size

"Oh muffin are you okay" she said cuddling Dinky and than landing, I got up off my knee, Dinky struggled to be set down but Ditzy kissed her a few more times before complying and laying her down

"I'm fine mommy huma... I mean Jace helped me" Ditzy looked at me and stuck out a hoof for a greeting

"Hiya I'm Ditzy Doo" I grabbed the hoof that was offered and shook it

"Wow I thought that by the way your kids reacted you might yell at me or something" I laughed at little from relief

"Oh no I know Twilight and she's a smarty smart pony and if she likes you than I like you!" a smile leapt across my face as she let me into her home and offered me a muffin with blueberries, my favorite !

I sat down and bit into my muffin as Ditzy sat across from me

"So what brings you to me new friend!" she said in a very loud voice with a very bubbly attitude

I quickly swallowed my bite and reached into my pocket for the invite "This" I said as I tossed over the envelope "Its an invitation to my Wedding and you can bring your kids if you want" she smiled

"Oh my gosh! thats so nice, you and Twilight make such a great couple" I laughed a little at her enthusiasm, Dinky walked it with a saddle bag on

"Mom lets go I have school" Ditzy frowned at me

"Oh I'm sorry this isn't a good time I have to walk Dinky to school"

"Well, how about I come with you" I looked over at Dinky "you know just in case somepony falls again"

Ditzy considered my request, then nodded and I followed her out the door

"Okay mom did you remember to pack a lunch? 'nod' books? 'nod' homework..." Ditzy stopped and kicked at the ground

"No" Dinky kept moving

"Don't worry mommy I got it" Ditzy continued walking at a slower pace, If I had to guess she didn't like how independent from her little Dinky was and the rest of the short walk was silent.

We finally came to the school were Cherile was outside greeting her students one by one

"Come on Dinky" she yelled as other student ran through the door, and without hesitation Dinky ran towards the building, Ditzy out reached a hoof

"Have a good day" she yelled after her child but received no kind of reaction from the sprinting filly, her hoof soon came down as she starred at the ground while she let out a deep exhausted sigh, I got on one knee and put my arm around her to comfort her, if had done that to some person on earth I would have been sued, but she simply perked up

"Oh thanks Jace" I stood and brushed the dust off my knees

"Don't mention it... hay I know, lets go to the park" I could tell she was still a little down and maybe she would open up to me if we simply walked around the great nature of Equestria.

she nodded and we began heading in the Direction of the town park which is very close to the school for obvious reasons, as we walked I decided I might want to begin building a bridge of trust between me and her

"So Ditzy, I don't know if you've heard, but Twilight is pregnant, and its a little Filly" I could finally see her smile as I shared my news

"Thats amazing Jace, will she be a Unicorn like her father... was" I laughed a little at the added 'was'

"Oh yah, you know it, In fact I kind of wanted to ask you about that, what are they like when there that young?"

Ditzy pondered the question for a little and then replied

"Well look out for there magic, somepony could get hurt, and just try and be there for them...unlike me"  
>Ditzy sighed loudly and her smile was gone<p>

"Ditzy don't say that, Dinky Loves you" we stopped and took a seat on a bench in the middle of the park

"Yah but she doesn't NEED me, a daughter should have to need a mother especially when she only has a mother and nothing else" her hooves came up to her face as tears began streaming down them "Ever since the accident I have been nothing but a burden, I can barley hold down a job any more" she screamed out through her hooves and sobs, other ponies in the park were starting to stare and the eyes mostly focused on me like asking 'what did you do', I quickly tried to calm her by petting her mane

"NO no no trust me they would starve without you, you are the care giver, you are what gives them life" she still sniffled and tears still came rolling down "Look Ditzy, you need to calm down and toughen up! they need you! your children **need** you! so stop crying!" there was one last sniff and slowly raised her head out of her hooves

"You think so?" she said with a small amount emotional redirection, or in other words she seemed to be a bit more happy

"Absolutely" she smiled and lunged into a hug

"Oh thanks Jace, you get a muffin for this" I laughed and returned the hug

"I'm sorry but is everything okay over here Ditzy?" I brown unicorn asked, she wiped her face

"Oh yah Doctor everything is fine, I was just feeling bad and " I cut her off and began shacking his hoof

"Your the Doctor! its so good to Finally meet you, wheres the Tardis!" he looked at me like I was crazy

"Ditzy who is this? and why does he know about the Tardis" Ditzy quickly jumped down and pushed me away from the Doctor

"Um this is Jace, but I have no I idea why he knows about that" I straightened my cloths readying my self for a real introduction

"Yah I'm Jace I'm human so of course I know all about the time and relative dimension in space or T-A-R-D-I-S, and I've been waiting a long time to meet you time lord, so I can ask you this one question" he slowly backed away

"What Question?"

"Do you want to come to my Wedding!" I yelled, he looked around nervously

"Excuse me? your having a wedding? With whom?"

"I'm marrying Twilight Sparkle" he rubbed his chin thinking about my proposal

"Hmm Okay" I clapped my hands

"Good, you can be Ditzys date"

"WHAT!" Ditzy retorted with a huge blush

"Yep its settled, your Ditzys date and please wear a dress Ditzy" I began walking off towards the library "Bye Ditzy see you at the wedding" I began running because I could hear Ditzy yelling at me in the distance

* * *

><p>"Home at last" I announced as I strolled inside the large tree and shut the door behind me<p>

"Oh, hay Jace finish delivering those invitations" Twilight said as she appeared form the top of the stair with her mane put up in a towel, her body was sleek and wet

"Yah I... so just get out of the shower" I stated as I felt my face begin getting warm

"Jace why are you blushing?" I shook my head which broke the stare on her... gorgeous wet body... I shook my head again to prevent falling into another gaze

"Sorry you just look so... amazing" She blushed and looked away, her ears laid down flat which made her even cuter "Twilight the blushing is only making you look even more amazing" she smiled and jumped on me getting me all wet and planting a kiss on my forehead

"I love you, you just make me feel so beautiful" I pulled her head in and kissed her lips

"And you make me feel so important, without you I would only have Science"

"Aw thats so sweet Jace... I think" she giggled and got off me "Well I'm going to go dry off, when I'm done maybe we could work on this idea I had"

"Oh what kind of idea" she stood on her back-hooves and kissed my nose

"Thats a secret silly filly" with that she waddled off towards the stairs giving her rump a little shake, my eyes followed her up the stairs and then she disappeared

"wow" I whispered under my breath as I took a seat and cracked open the Equestrian Physics book, I had been familiarizing myself with the small differences in our realities and from what I have learned 'magic' was like a interaction with the quantum world which could actually change the interaction of an object with the higgs field, or in layman terms horn glows = things float... so yah the problem I have been having is were the energy for this is coming from, however from my experience with magic I guess the energy came from the body, but that still doesn't seem like enough power... oh well I have all the time in Equestria to find the answers, because I'm a scientist and thats my job.

I could hear hoof steps so I closed my book and set it back down on the coffee table (because they have coffee in Equestria)

"Okay Jace follow me down into the basement and I'll show you what I was doing all day" I got up as she passed the couch and followed her down the stairs, the only problem I have with following Twilight is her plot is rather distracting if you know what I mean... which makes me feel like a pig for starring, as I came far enough down I could see there was a large table cloth with a bulge in the center hiding the 'surprise' Twilight had for me, she walked up right next to it.

"Okay close your eyes" I did then I heard a the 'whoosh' of the cloth and opened my eyes

it was a metal helmet with straps and wires inside and on the outside right on the forehead was stick with a big metal ball on the back was a glowing box with wires running to the stick... "Twilight did you build some kind of weird sex toy?" she frowned and hoofed my arm

"NO! just put it on" I shrugged and fastened it as Twilight attached some wires to the base of my scull and the third vertebra "Okay good, now Jace look at the chair over there and move it with magic" I now assumed that this was an attempt at a unicorn horn magic helm, I put my assumptions aside and focused and remembered the feeling of using magic and applied it to the helm, I could hear humming from the helm but ignored it, all that mattered was concentrating on that chair, a yellow kind of electricity shot out of it hitting the chair and causing it to float in a yellow aura

"I think its working" I moved my eyes and the chair followed, sure this 'magic' was different and weird but it was still 'magic' and by that I mean its SCIENCE "I think you've done it Twi" I said as I released the ghostly floating chair I quickly unstrapped the helm and lay it gently an the table, I was a bit afraid that it would explode like most of my home made devices "Its to bad I wont need it when I'm a pony again" I said as I laughed, Twilight was silent and for some reason this silence scarred me "Right?" I said looking at Twilight who had to turn her gaze away from mine "Twilight what is it?" she sighed and began walking upstairs I followed slowly

she took a seat on the couch and motioned for me to join, I sat right next to her, she wrapped her hooves around my arm in a hug resting her head on my shoulder, then spoke

"Jace Celestia did everything she could... but I got a letter saying she isn't hopeful, your stuck that way is the most likely conclusion" I could see she was in near tears at the news, I cradled her head in a hug and kissed her forehead

"I don't care" I said with her still in my arms, she looked up at me with a mixture of relief and confusion

"You don't? but I've been worrying about how to break the news to you all day!" I laughed and pulled her back into my cradling

"Well yah sure it sucks, but really its not that bad" she smiled and snuggled into my arms and yawned

"I'm so tired Jace I worked all day on that... thing" I smiled

"Its cute, you care so much about me that you 'made' me magic just to help break some bad news" she laughed and then yawned again while settled into my arms

"Jace can we go to bed" she closed her eyes, I wrapped my other arm around her flank picking her up and carrying her off to bed, she had a long day, hell I had a long day but it all ended well didn't it.

**Wow this one took a while, but hey its a longer one, also I noticed a lot of crying recently in this story**

**~Nerdp****ony**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32, and with this I hope to break the 60K words mark which is 2,300 words away, fingers crossed.**

(3 days till wedding)

'Thunk' the Train hit a small bump causing the audible 'thunk' and a little amount of shacking, it didn't bother me though, I was fixated on the scenery of the Equestria passing by the window, I looked over to see Twilights face buried in a book, she looked so cute when she was interested in a book she was reading, hell she almost always looks cute, but I guess its about time I address why we are on a train. Twilight thought it would be a good idea to get to canterlot two day before the rehearsal so we could just exsplore the city together, I mean she did live here and I have never really seen much of the city so I guess it will be nice, not to mention the large observatories they have, which are some of the coolest things in the world and Twilight wanted to spend time with her parents with me... I am a little uneven about it.

The loud whistle of the train sounded and Twilight slammed he book shut and threw in in her bag, and stood to leave

"So Twilight are we going to drop our bags off at hotel first" she Chuckled a little

"Hotel? Jace were staying in my... our parents spare room" I sighed and gabbed my stuff, I wonder how Spike is doing with my mom back in the Library?

**(POV CHANGE)**

"Yah Spike how often does Jace screw Twilight" I face palmed

"I don't know and I don't want to know, now stop asking!" I was getting a little angry because this was probably the tenth sex Question she asked in a ROW

"well if you don't like me asking just leave, no one is stopping you" I began growling

"It's NOPONY, and I promised Jace I would look after you till the wedding"

**(POV CHANGE)**

I'm sure Spike is doing fine... maybe... yah no change in hell.

I followed Twilight, carrying her stuff as well as mine, she wasn't the kind of pony to ask me to carry her stuff but I was feeling like a gentle colt so I insisted she not lift a finger... uh... hoof, luckily there wasn't much of a crowd at the station so we got out of there pretty fast and then it was onto the crazy streets of Canterlot, pony fun fact because they don't really have cars everypony just walks on the streets and moves aside if they see a carriage, which is rather rare unless there's some big fancy event, like perhaps a wedding.

Twilight dived into the crowd and began Trotting away, I quickly began followed which was made easier by the fact I was 6 foot in a crowd of 4 foot ponies so all I had to do was hold our stuff above my head and push forward, Twilight on the other hand glided through the pony ocean with grace and ease, her time in Canterlot must have given her an amassing ability to get through city crowds.

Eventually after ten minutes of pushing through ponies and getting nasty looks, Twilight walked up the stairs and began knocking on a door which I recognized as Twilights parents house, a mare answered the door and hugged Twilight promptly and then waved her in, however Twilight stood and held the door for me

"Thanks Twi" I said before grunting and setting everything down near the door

"Oh look at my strong man" Twilight said as I took deep breaths, holding two bags above your head for ten minutes is hard and as you all know I'm weak

"Twilight, Jace come join us, we were just getting your rooms ready" I began following with the bags in tow again, I don't even know why I bother putting them down, Twilight saw I was having a problem and with ease floated them off me, I blushed and followed her

we went up one story to the second floor and then to the first door on the right

"Here Twilight you can stay in your old room" Twilight dropped the bags off at the door and slowly began pacing around the room

"It's exactly the way I remember" she smiled and thanked her mother with a hug, she broke the hug and smiled at Twilight

"Well Jace let me show you to your room"

"what?" I blurted out

"Look we don't want any... you know ... intercourse while your here so your in a different room" I quickly racked my brain for any good reason to say 'no' besides the obvious reassurance that we wouldn't want to have sex in this house,

"'sigh' fine, were is it" she walked out and I gabbed my bag and followed, I was in the next door over and Twilights parents were across the hall from Twilight, my room was just a bed/sofa foldout and it looked kind of like a linen closet with just the bare essentials for sleep, I quickly set my stuff down and went to join Twilight back in her old room, she was sitting on her bed holding some old toy of hers, I sat down next to her and picked up a telescope, you know the fake ones parents get little kids, she looked over at the toy I was holding

"I remember that, I was so disappointed it wasn't real I cried until I got a real one" she pointed behind her to the 3 foot telescope "and thats how I got that, now that I think back on it I'm not very proud of that" she laughed "I guess there are a few things I regret" I fell back on the bed and look up at the star stickers on Twilights celling

"Yah I have a few regrets myself, like how I had no friends in elementary school, then again I was two years yonger than most of them, I also regret I never met my dad, he was only one state over and I never could work up the courage to just leave mom for him... if I did maybe I would have never died and come here, I guess I'm just glad it ended up here" Twilight lay down on the bed next to me and stared into my eyes, a hair fell in front of Twilights face, I reached up and brushed it out of the way, she closed her eyes and began leaning in I met her kiss, my fingers ran through her mane and bushed her fur as we kissed

"TWILIGHT!" yelled a mildly deep stallion "what are you doing?!" Twilight rolled her eyes and sat up, I followed, Twilights dad sat in the open door way

"Dad you know he is my fiance, why wouldn't I kiss him?" he groaned and with a turn began walking down to the main floor

"oh yah I came to tell you to come get lunch" he said stopping mid stair and then continuing, Twilight turned back to me

"now where were we" she tackled me into a kiss on the bed, my stomach growled

"Huh maybe we could get lunch" she frowned at me and before she could reply her stomach gave a very loud growl meaning it was time for lunch, she giggled and jumped down off her bed and going down the stairs, I did the same.

Twilight walked into the kitchen and took a seat at a small table which looked only big enough to have four ponies, one for Twilight and then two for the parents and the last one was probably Armors, so I guess I'll take that one, I sat in the empty chair next to Twilight, a few bowls of salad floated into the room surrounded by a white purple aura which was Twilights moms magic, a bowl landed in each spot were a chair was, next a few forks landed into the bowls guided by Twilights dads magic, they both walked into the room and took the two empty seats

"Well lets dig in" said Twilights mom as the fork flew up to her mouth, I followed her lead and dug into it, I still don't like Salad much but I was acquiring a taste for it, Twilights dad set his fork down and swallowed

"So Jace what exactly do you do?" I tried to swallow what I had in my mouth but ended up coughing up a slice of cucumber,

"What?" I said still coughing from the whole cucumber slice

"Do you have education or a job?" he said very sternly, I swallowed again

"Yes well I have a doctorate in physics, or more specifically particle physics and I did have a job but it is somewhat... unavailable now, I was thinking that maybe I could do teaching in Canterlot, I mean it's only like a 15 minute ride on a train, so transportation wouldn't be a problem" he didn't smile but just nodded and stuck another bite in his mouth, Twilights mother wiped her mouth

"Well Jace, how did you guys meet, Twilight has been sending letters and mentioned you once or twice but she never had many details" I dropped the bite that was about half way to my mouth

"Well she let me stay in the guest room when I first came to town and I had nowhere else to go" she nodded and began eating again, I began lifting the bite back into my mouth

"So Jace... where are your parents" Twilight froze mid bite

"My dad is gone way before I was born and my mother... well my mother... she's with Spike right now... I hate her" Twilights dad frowned

"Why do you hate her?" Twilights mom said

"Well... she... is... really controlling and she never lets me be happy, I just hope I can do better for my daughter" Twilights dad laughed a little

"Well your a while from having a child of your own" I looked over at Twilight, she was sweating in her chair, I leaned in as close as I could get

"you didn't tell them" she shook her head the smallest amount, I looked over her dad who was now looking a little worrisome "I'm telling them" I said, but before I could speak she shoved a hoof in my mouth

"not yet" she whispered slightly angry, I pulled her hoof out of my mouth

"Your already starting to show a little, there going to know something is up" I looked over at them again and smiled as if nothing was wrong

"Fine, but I'll do it when the time is right" I nodded and showed the salad in my mouth to avoid further questioning, her parents simply looked at each-other and shrugged it off.

I finished the last of the salad off and thanked and then purposed we walk off the meal through the Canterlot gardens and take a look at where we were going to have our Ceremony, Twilights mother and father opted out with the excuse that they're too old for all that exercise,

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me Twi... all alone... in a beautiful garden... on a gorgeous day... alone" Twilights parents looked at each-other and nodded

"Sure, see yah" they said in agreement, I garbed grabbed Twilights hoof and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is looking great!" Twilight exclaimed as we came to the park, the sun was setting and besides Twilight and I there was nopony else in the entire wonderful garden, Twilight walked over to a bench facing the setting sun and pink sky and sat down, I slowly joined her<p>

"I've never watched a sunset before" I told Twilight as I sat "Where I lived there was no sun, just dark clouds blanketing the sky" but the clouds today were not black and think like blankets, but more like long wisps streaking across the sky and as the sun set the pink glow caught all the clouds at the right angle and lit the sky up with beauty, I mimed 'wow' with my mouth at the wonderful display, but the only thing I could think of was how badly I wanted to share this feeling with the one I love, I could feel Twilight shift on the other side of the bench and then lay her head on my shoulder, I slipped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

We sat there bathing in the light of the setting sun and sharing the warmth of our bodies for what felt like... too short, then the sun finally began to go completely down but not before one last amazing color change leaving the sky red for a second before turning black as the night fell upon us, I looked over at Twilight seeing if she was ready to go, but instead she pulled me onto the cold grass and began staring up, I huddled her even closer now that I had to contend with the cold earth as we lay and watch the wonderful array of stars.

Twilight pointed a hoof a up at the stars "Look thats Orion's belt" she moved her hoof over a little "And Leo and right over there is my favorites, Ursa Minor" I kissed her forehead "What was that for?"

"I'm just so lucky to have a Brilliant wife to be and... I just know your going to be the best mother ever" she blushed and kissed my cheek, we lay there looking into each-others eyes, I kissed her taking her warm tender lips onto mine and letting the warmth of our tongues meet and infuse our pure emotion becoming the same, and then dispersal, separation from her mouth but a return to our eyes meeting... eyes like little amethyst portals into her soul, her essence and her very being, which is so beautiful, better than a double rainbow and a setting sun... they're just so amazing

Twilight began to shiver as we lay there in the garden

"Maybe we should head back Twi, you look cold" I said while brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, she smiled and stood

"Yah maybe we should" I stood and put my arm around her as we walk, but I was only thinking one thing

'I'm so glad I was here'

**Okay so I changed up the question a little and made this one more of a statement, I just really love writing the romance scenes and the kissing.**

**~Nerdpony**


	34. Chapter 33

**Well now chapter 33, keep going the story is almost done and the ending is to Die for. Also it would be cool if one of you out there could make me some cover-art for this, I'm just saying it would be cool.**

(2 days till wedding)

"Jace I hate you!" Twilight yelled with all her hate directed at me, the moment she said that her body vanished.

"Oh damn it, stop fucking my head FATE" there was no reply from the void of black my body was suspended in "Just take your dick out of my head would you!" I black pony appeared before me with a disgusted look on his face

"Really? dude gross" I sighed

"Is there anything in specific you want this time around?" I said, because frankly I was getting tired of nightmare after nightmare, he just sat down in the endless black and invited me to join him even though there was no floor just darkness, I sat down next to him anyway

"Jace, I get this weird feeling you don't like me or that I'm the villain" I rolled my eyes

"Lets see you want to use my life to escape your sub space prison and invade earth, I would say thats pretty villainous"

"well when you put it that way, maybe I could see how you might get confused, but think about it from my perspective, I've been exiled and trapped in a prison by my own family, my sisters Celestia, Luna, Love, Tera, Aqua and Atomos, I mean how would you feel?" I didn't recognize any of them besides Celestia and Luna but I assume Love is Cadence and I could speculate on the rest

"So you were betrayed by family big whoop, why do you have to ruin my life?" he put his hoof around me

"Look your life is so small and meaningless, I on the other hoof will survive forever" I eyed him and hit his hoof off me

"Actually an infinite amount of a thing makes it worthless, I have only a small amount of life which I love and your long life has obviously altered your value of life to the point you would sacrifice an innocent life for your undeserved freedom" he looked at me then stood

"Maybe... but you know I have to do all I can to get free, its in my nature to be free" he slowly began walking into the shadows as my nightmare faded back in

"I know, but you know I have to stop you" Fate disappeared completely into the shadows as the near real nightmares continued, I wish I could say he wont break me with them... but... I don't know.

* * *

><p>After seeing Twilight die maybe ten different and gruesome ways I finally awoke in the tiny guest bed covered with sweat, I immediately threw the covers off me and threw some cloths on and walked over to Twilights room and slowly opened the door<p>

Twilight was still sleeping and in fact was not dead, my heart rate began lowering as my suspicions that all the deaths were a dream or nightmare were confirmed, I didn't really think she had been hurt in any way but seeing her sleeping peacefully helps

Twilight stuck her hooves in the air stretching and yawning 'YaWn' her eyes opened slowly and focused on me in the doorway,

"What are you doing here hmm" I smiled and walked over to her bed kneeling down to her hight, so we came face to face, I leaned in and kissed her and then put my arms around her,

"I just missed you last night" I said holding her in my arms, Twilight started pushing a little

"I get it Jace but it was just ONE night, is there something else?" I sigh, well maybe I should finally tell her

"Well... I... no, just some bad dreams" as much as I want to tell her, she'll want to help and then get her self caught up in it, I wont let her share this burden, I can't, I just can't, even if I never have another peaceful night in my life I wont let her endanger herself because I'm too weak to face mental torture, Twilight bought the fake smile.

"Oh okay, well let me get out of bed" I jumped on the bed

"Actually if you don't mind I just want to cuddle" she smiled and jumped on me with her messy mane and nuzzled me with her muzzle, a muzzle nuzzle if you will. "Actually now that I think about it, could you help fulfill a long fantasy of mine" Twilight looked up at me with a very skeptical face

"What is it?"

"Well... please don't laugh, can I brush you?" she looked at me with an eye raised and then slowly said

"Suuure" as a Brush floated over and she lay down on my lap as I sat up in the bed and took the brush in my hand, I started with her mane, slowly running the comb through it so I wouldn't snag or tug on her, Twilights response seemed to be one of general enjoyment.

"Now your mane is beautiful and straight" I said as Twilight blushed, I moved down to her tail and began brushing trying not to touch anything that would be inappropriate, we may share and do a lot but there is a thing as boundaries and situational appropriateness. "And now you have a tail to match" I said as I began brushing her coat, but at soon as I began Twilight began moaning

"Um Twilight?" I said stopping, she turned and looked at me

"Keep brushing m it feels great, like a massage"

"Havent you brushed yourself before? dose it feel this good?" she shook her head

"Yea but when ever I do it it dosen't feel so... relaxing" I assumed it was like tickling a person, you feel nothing when its you, but you cant stop laughing when a friend holds you down and dose it... anyway I continued brushing her whole body while Twilight moaned slightly, starting at the base of her neck and going all the way to her cutie mark on the right and then her mark on the left changing sides every stroke, Twilight just lay there with her eyes closed, limbs outstretched and moaning with every stroke

after a while I set the brush down and began petting her now soft and smooth body, Twilight contined to lay there with no movement and only the sound of her gently letting out a small moan of pleasure every second or so.

"Your so cute" I said, Twilight lifted her head and looked at me smiling

"I love you" she said as she wiggled her way up from my lap and embraced me in a hug

"Twilight" I whispered in her ear, she replied with a 'hmm'

"If I ever die, please make sure Dawnlight has a good life" Twilight pushed me back and looked at me with a puzzled face, but soon she smiled and kissed my cheek

"I promise" she said then pulling me close to snuggle, such a cute word... snuggle

Twilight nuzzled me and we lay there is each-others warm embrace, mmm she's so FUCKING SOFT and warm like a really nice blanket from when you were six but you bring it to college with you because your scared... or so I've been told people do that.

"I wish we could just lay here all day with the most beautiful and smartest Woma... I mean mare in all the universes" I said softly into Twilights ear, she giggled and wiggled around in my hold

"Your such the sweet talker" she said jokingly and hit my arm, I laughed and kissed her

'Knock knock' I looked up from my kiss and then back to Twilight who had a rather puzzled expression like I

"Well I'll get that I guess" I said reluctantly getting out of the warm bed and going down stairs to the front door, Twilights parents hadn't gotten up yet from what I could see

I walked up to the door and bent over to reach the eye glass, but like usual I couldn't see anything, I have no idea why they bother installing those I've never seem anything out of one

I quickly undid the locks and opened the door up

"Shit what are you doing here?" Spike and my mother ignored my question and walked right past me

"Nice to see you too Jace" Spike said sarcastically, I could tell by his mood that he was on the end of a very long rope and could snap at any second, which is a common side affect of my mother

"Sorry, hi, but still... why are you here?" I said while closing the door behind me and facing them

"Well Your mom insisted we be here before the rehearsal to help set up and stuff like that" spike said then yawned "Hey mind if I take a nap I'm really tired, your mom kept me up last night" I nodded and he headed off to Twilights room and I was left there with my mom

"Well are you going to say hi or offer me a drink?" I sighed and facepalmed all at once and went to get her a glass of water

she swiped it out of my hand and began gulping down the glass without thanking me when she was done she shoved the glass back into my hands, I frowned and set it down.

"I hate you" I said under my breath as I began upstairs

"Speak up, you know I hate mumblers" I sighed and walked into Twilights room

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Twilight who was busy eyeing my mother with shock and surprise

"Why are you here?" Twilight said in her most quiet angry voice trying not to wake her parents, my mother just stood there and crossed her arms

"Jace your mother doesn't have a seat" she said rather demandingly, I got up to grab her one and she plopped down in my spot right next to Twilight on the bed, Twilight looked a little revolted and jumped off the bed, I set the chair right in front of the bed and looked at my mom to get in it "No I think I'm good here" she said stretching out on the bed, I gave her a look of fine and took a seat in the chair and petted my lap while looking over at Twilight, she smiled and jumped on me while I wrapped my arms around her to help her stay on.

"So like Twi was saying 'Why are you here?" My mother settled and relaxed on the bed and got comfortable,

"I wanted to see the rehearsal and you will probably need me there because of the big role I play" I snickered a little

"Big role? your lucky I let be there, HELL if I wasn't a merciful person I would kick you out of my life completely and your sure as FUCK not playing a role in the kids life" my language didn't phase her nor did me removing her from my daughters life

"Fine I didn't want to be a part of your sick hybrid offspring life anyway and if you were a good son you wouldn't be having retard kids anyway!" if Twilight hadn't been on my lap I might have hit her for that, making fun of me is fine but even mentioning my kid in a negative connotation crossed about 3 lines, one MY KID two TWILIGHTS KID three FUCK YOU

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" my mother sneered

"what do you care?" I began growling

"**She's MY daughter** I know that dosen't mean a lot to you but to me its the most important thing ever!" I could feel my arms tighten around Twilight as I tried to calm my self

"What are you saying Jace 'HUH' I'm an amazing mother! and your probably going to leave like all men do" I jammed my middle finger in the air

"FUCK YOU!" Twilight pushed my arm down and turned to face me

"Jace! be the better pony please" she said "Now look, I see your both mad but please calm your selves"

I loosed my grip on Twilight and took deep breaths, my mother stood and walked out the room only stopping to pass Twilights parents who were coming into the room, probably to see what all the commotion is about.

"What was that all about honey" Twilights mother said as soon as my mom was out of ear shot, Twilight promptly jumped off my lap with a small blush, maybe she was worried they heard me talk about 'MY daughter' or maybe she isn't comfortable being close to me with her parents around, which I can understand they seem like they judge her every movement and watch her very closely, you know the kind of parents that are always making a child do better and are disappointed by anything less, another kind of parenting I dislike, I just need to make sure my filly has more.

"Oh it was nothing mom just Jace and his mom talking... huh"

"Ha sounded more like yelling to me" Twilights Dad said "come on you two I know a great place for brunch not far from here" I looked over at Twilight who appeared more confident that her parents hadn't heard my talk about the baby.

I quickly made sure Spike would watch my mom and left out the door with Everypony else

* * *

><p>Twilights Dad had taken us to a large building which housed a free for all brunch in which you pay up front and then eat as much as you can, however the building was just for the food! the rest of the area had an out door eating arrangement which was right on the banks of a river, the river was the one that would fall right off the edge of the great city creating the iconic waterfall, we had a table outside however there were blankets set on the grass for people to sit on and eat, the buffet its self had hay pancakes, hay shakes, grass of all kinds, flowers and lastly eggs although they looked relatively untouched Twilight told me that even though they use them to cook eating them straight up was still strange and even gross depending on the company, Everpony served up there plates and met back at the table, I looked around to see everypony had plates stacked with a wide range of things... I had pancakes and eggs...mostly eggs, Twlights dad seemed kind of grossed out but didn't verbalize his apparent disgust, we all began eating in a strange silence.<p>

"So colt" Twilights dad addressed me "You want to teach at a school here in Canterlot right?" I nodded "Good, because I was thinking that maybe you should just move to the city, you know save yourself the commute" I raised an eyebrow and wondered if he really understood what he was insinuating I do, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well I couldn't do that all Twilights friends are there and her work AND her library" I chuckled it off hopping he would agree with me and say something like 'your right you couldn't do that to Twilight'... please say that

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind, would yah Twi" Twilight who had been completely quiet until now looked up from her plate

"Well I..." her dads face seemed to get very intense "...no of course not, daddy" she said almost inaudible, Shit, I'm so stupid how did it not all click in my head, Armors dislike or homosexuals and his insistence I ask his parents permission, Twilights mom is quiet and submissive and Twilights own demeanor changes when she is around her dad and now the last and final damning piece of evidence, his insistence that I disregard Twilight dreams for my own, Twilights dad has an authoritarian personality that is consistent with child and spousal abuse, I don't know yet if he has ever hit her... fuck me that I didn't see this sooner... or maybe I did but couldn't face it... fuck

"There see she is fine with it" time to do what I do best, pissing off stupid people

"Really? because from were I'm sitting she just looks scarred of saying 'No'... guess thats just me" he recoiled a little from surprise

"What did you say colt" he said with a slightly mad but stern voice

"Oh nothing just that Twilights answer was provoked by fear and not genuine thought because you probably abused her into submission as a child, but either way I like the Library and I like train rides so if I move I can't ride the train everyday, SO yah I love trains" he eyed me more intensely now

"You better know your place and stop saying things you know nothing about!" Twilight looked at me with a face of extreme worry for me, and Twilights mom had her face completely down, trying to remove her self from the universe.

"Uh sorry did I say 'child' what I meant was filly, sorry still getting used to the pony words, OH and I love trains" he slammed his hoof down on the table causing Twilight to jump a little in her seat

"Its none of your concern how I treat my family!" I lay back in my seat and rubbed my chin

"Wrong again, see your family dynamics effect my life directly, for example if we had kids you might be a grandfather and... I don't know, loose your temper and hit my daughter" he shook his hoof at me

"and she would deserve it, Not like your having kids any time soon though" I looked over at Twilight who looked almost in tears which was my sign that we had to leave

"Look I think its maybe best if me and Twilight leave now" I stood and pulled out a few bits and threw them on the table, I turned and began walking and Twilight quickly followed me

* * *

><p>I emerged out of the building and quickly located a bench and sat down, I imagine Twilight will be mad, Twilight followed me out and took a seat next to me, we sat for a little before Twilight threw her self at me with tears streaming down her face<p>

"I love you" she whispered in my ear, I pushed her back and looked over her face, she was smiling through all the tears

"I thought you would be mad?" I said rather perplexed at her reaction, she sniffed

"Why would I be mad? after all these years somepony finally stood up for me against him" she hugged me again "you just did the most unthinkable and nice thing possible, you told my dad to buck off" she quickly covered her mouth with her hoof at the 'swear' word that slipped out of her mouth

"yah well I suggest we go get our stuff and get a hotel room and then we can talk" she whipped her face and smiled in agreement as we began walking, I could tell the rest of the day would be like one big therapy session but with more kissing and cuddling.

**Like I was saying I want cover art for this story, If your interested in making said cover art please PM me.**

**-Nerdpony **


	35. Chapter 34

**Well here we are nearing the end of this long road, almost 71k words and I will probably end with near 85k or so, Well ALLONS-Y.**

(1 day, HOLLY SHIT)

My eyes open to the blackness of my mind, I sat down in the emptiness and readied for my nightly torment... I sat and sat but nothing came? no violence no death just emptiness, I closed my eyes and lay down, Interesting how I'm sleeping in a dream, after what seemed like hours of resting in my dream world I opened my eyes and there I was in the room?

I looked around and Twilight was there with me snuggled up in my arm, unhurt, I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 5 minutes till the alarm went off (5:55 am), I figured I would just wait till the alarm went off to wake Twi, in the mean time I can't figure out why I slept quiet tonight, well maybe I shouldn't be too concerned, no I should be more concerned, up until now Fate has made calculated and well planed moves, which means its Likely that it was his plan to not do anything... but why? maybe he thinks I don't need to be broken anymore, if so then that's a scary thought, he's planning something big and he thinks it will work... oh well, nothing I can do, but hey on the brighter side the Wedding rehearsal is today, but I pissed off Twilights Dad... shit I have a talent for making enemies.

But really I don't care how much I pissed that asshole off after hearing what he did to Twilight and unfortunately I was right... she was hit by him, it was only once or twice but I can tell it really left more of a mental scar on Twilight rather than a physical one, I feel so bad for her, not that my childhood was much better but at least I never had to fear my mother, specking of which I had to bring her with us and she is in the bed right next to me, but last night I was able to convince her to leave so me and Twilight could talk about her childhood or rather foalhood and I would be lying if I said that talking is all we did... okay all we did was talk and hug, she was so sad looking, crying all over the place and blowing her nose every minute, trust me when somepony is in that kind of state that last thing on your mind is sex, not to mention she even got me crying once too, I mean here is the woman you love crying right in front of you, what do you do? you hug her and tell her everything will be okay while you cry like a baby because your love is hurt and that hurts you, but now at least she looks so peaceful and happy all cuddled up in against my arm, like really her hooves are locked around my arm, its the cutest thing ever and I'm marrying her! I sigh letting out all my breath and relaxing into the hotel room bed

'Beep Beep'

I reach over and hit the alarm, Twilight rustles around a little but doesn't wake, I push her a little, nothing, I pull my arm out of her grip hoping she wakes up but instead she just curls up with the blankets and continues to lay there, okay now I am serious, I get out of the bed and walk over to the foot of it and grab hold of the base of the blankets and pull them off, Twilight flails around for a second and then her horn begins to glow as I feel my self float back to the bed and into her awaiting grip, okay this is just stupid

"Twilight Wake up" I say nudging her

"Hm... okay" she says as she begins rubbing her face on me to wake her up

"Maybe a shower would work better?" I say as Twilight stops and begins blushing

"Well would you like to join me in that Shower?" she said stepping onto the ground and trotting off towards the bathroom

"Oh I'm so there" I say hopping out of bed and chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Twilight jumped out of the tub and handed me a towel<p>

"Thank you lovely" I said as I snatched the towel out of the air "So are you excited to rehears this thing" I said rubbing my head down with the towel, Twilight shook herself off and then began drying with a separate towel

"You know it and I get to see all my friends today, ever since I started... with you I haven't spent much time with them" I pulled on some underwear and jeans that are still the only pair that I have, luckily I get Twilight to magic clean them form me, I grabbed Twilights towel from her and began drying for her

"Yah sorry about that, we really should do more things as a group, I know how important the mane six's friendship is" Twilight giggled at me

"Mane six? is that what your calling us now?" Twilight said as I finished up drying her tail and was now grooming her

"Yep you guys were the focus of the show, which brings up a good question, what are the new episodes like? am I in them?" Twilight put a hoof to her chin and thought for a second

"Probably not, and I doubt that any of our recent events since your appearance have been shown" I nodded in agreement at her hypothesis

"Either way its speculation seeing as we cant test anything" Twilight nodded "Speaking of test why did you stop testing Pinkie sense so soon, and then you made the logical fallacy of confirmation bias by just saying 'I believe' I mean we could probably run all kinds of tests and find the truth" I said hopping Twilight wouldn't get mad, but rather she suck her hoof up

"I know what were doing after the honey moon!" she yelled, we both laughed and I kissed her cheek

"there all done grooming you, miss Sparkle" she looked herself over

"why thank you mister Sparkle... are you sure you want that last name?"

I nodded and she kissed my cheek before opening the door and walking out, I threw my shirt on and followed her out the door to see Spike impatiently taping his foot like he had been waiting forever

"About time you two finished up in there!" he walked into the bathroom slamming the door as he moved in "I mean what do you guys even do in here that takes so long ?!" my mind flashed back to Twilight and I having passionate shower love but thats a story for another time... or never at all

"Um... competitive chess" there was a short pause

"Jace other people have to use this shower, be more considerate" he yelled through the door as I heard the shower start, I looked over at Twilight who was blushing wildly, I laughed and walked over to the bed and pulled out a book I had packed, I knew I had some time to kill till we needed to go to the rehearsal so I might as well spend it reading, as I lay there flipping through the pages Twilight came and wiggled her way into my arm and pulled out a book of her own, I guess she just likes being held, and I like holding so perfect deal, the book was an Equestrian Science book which was focused around evolution, which in my reality was one of the most taboo theories but here in Equestria everypony is like duh the DNA and fossil evidence points to common ancestry duh why would I think other wise? good thing there's no creationism in Equestria.

'Knock knock' I set down my book and looked over at the door of our hotel room I looked to Twilight who was now closing her book and getting up to get it, I closed my book and followed her to the door, Twilight's horn lit up as the door swung open to reveal the other mane five, surprisingly Fluttershy was the first to speak

"Oh I'm sorry are we interrupting something between you two, I don't want to ruin an intimate moment" everponyelse all starred at Fluttershy who was now hiding behind her mane

"What, no not really, we were just reading... together" all there gazes turned from Fluttershy to Twilight

"No she didn't mean it like that you silly fillies... So why are you guys here anyway, rehearsal isn't for another couple hours, did your train get in early or something?"

"Nope, we all thought it would be mighty nice if we stopped on by and took you out for some mornin grub, of course only if your being interested" Applejack blurted out

"Oh I would love to! what about you honey" I said, I know she will say yes but its just a formality and a show that we have independent decision making

"Yah!" Twilight yelled out and with that we were out the door and to a cafe' Rarity said was just divine, a snooty waiter sat us all and for some reason I was concerned that he didn't bat and eyelash at me, but hell I guess you see stranger stuff in the city

"Oh darling trust me you will simply love it here, the pastries taste like there from Mareis" mareis = paris... just wow

the waiter came over and asked us what we would be having today in a very heavy french accent, but hell I know french, I was required to take two years of a language class in order to go to college, so when the waiter came around to me I figured I would use what I remembered

"Bonjour, je vais avoir un café et un croissant s'il vous plaît" (I did have to use my dictionary to remember some words) the waiter smile at me and wrote down the order

"Merci" he said and went off as fast as he came, everypony was looking at me funny

"Wow Jace you never told me you speak french" said Twilight who was sitting to my right

"Yah you speak fancy real good partner" Applejack spouted, I cringer slightly at the word 'fancy', I mean thats something my mother would say, and in fact she has said that before when I took the class, but if your going to be hanging around C.E.R.N. french is a really good idea,

"I had no idea you are such a refined pony" said Rarity, I was slightly offended by the insinuation that she thought I was not refined, but whatever

"Yah its nothing guys, learning a new language was actually really fun, we just sang songs until we could have full conversations, kind of funny when you think about it"

"thats... nice" fluttershy said with her usual soft and delicate sing song voice

"So Rarity how has the store been doing?" she took a deep breath

"Well I just designed a new dress..." I stopped listening to her, fashion doesn't really matter to me "... and thats why I use bleach" what? just nod your head in agreement

"Well are the tux and dress all set and ready for tomorrow?" she nodded

"yes now I've gone ahead and taken care of everything personally, you have nothing to worry about"

I put my arm around Twi and relaxed in my chair

"We cant thank you enough Girls for all you have done" Twilight said while putting her around me and putting emphasis on the word 'WE', I nodded along to show my agreement with her statement

"No way we could have done this without you girls, and now thanks to your efforts I can go up on that stage tomorrow and propose my love to the world" I added grabbing onto Twilights hooves, and the reply I got was a large group 'aw', well besides Rainbow dash

"How did the egghead get married before me?" she said

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash I'm sure there's a mare out there for you somewhere" Rainbow dash rolled her eyes at me

"I'm not gay Jace" she said rather irritated

"Oh, well I just assumed" she nodded

"I get that a lot" she said crossing her arms

"you could always ask out Soarin" she looked at me and then blushed

"You think he likes me?" everypony nodded with a group effort

"That boy dun been havin a crush on you since you saved him in Cloudsdale" AppleJack said in a charming southern accent, I actually find it annoying because I was around it a lot as a child but some people find it attractive and charming, I don't get it

"Thanks guys, I'll ask him at the wedding" We all agreed that she should with collective nodding and various variations on the word 'yes'

I sat back a little to try and relax but was interrupted by our orders coming, the waiter was a unicorn and for obvious reasons this was helpful seeing as all our food would float over and land right in front of us with no unnecessary fuss with balance, I got a croissant and a medium sized coffee, funny enough I didn't really like coffee but as I got higher and higher on the academic scale I found myself waking up earlier and earlier and so I needed a source of energy in the morning, I guess somewhere along the line my addiction fooled my brain into thinking coffee was good tasting, my croissant on the other hand was amazing and I have always loved freshly backed goods, I mean the smell, the warmth and the taste made it amazing and worth the trip Paris, the only problems are the price and size, Twilight had gotten a fruity looking pastrie and was still eating away, I finished my food and am laying back in my chair sipping down coffee,

"You were right Rarity,this place is great" Rarity took another sip of her tea

"I know, isn't the food just to die for, so real like Mareis 'sigh' oh how I would love to go there" I chuckled a little to myself, Rarity is so predictable some times, I mean I feel like I could guess what she will say

"I was in Paris once and I have to say these are a lot like the real deal" I said picking up a stray crumb and tossing it in my mouth

"Pardon were is this Paris you speak of" wow so I can figure out Mareis but Paris is just too much thought

"Give it a second you'll figure it out" she turned her eyes up and to the left, a universal sign of thinking

"Is it like Maris but for humans" I nodded slowly and took an extended sip of my coffee, hopefully Rarity would be quiet for a minute of two

"Um...Jace I was just wondering, well... if you... might be interested in a pet... when we get back to ponyville that is" Fluttershy squeaked out, she sounded nervous talking to me which I guess makes sense seeing as though her and I really haven't gotten to talk or be together at all so she must still be warming up to me

"Well of course Fluttershy, I would love a pet like a dog or a... actually on second thought I think I might be way to busy with the foal on the way, I'm going to be taking care of Twi 24/7" I took Twilights hoof into my hand

"Oh... okay" she receded back into her hair

"But thanks for asking Fluttershy that was really nice of you" she came out of her hair a little and gave me a smile and a blush, the reaction I was hoping for, I mean it would be nice if Twilights friends liked me, not to mention there the elements of harmony

The rest of the group finished off here food and drinks and such and then we sat around talking for a while just talking, and somehow the subject landed on me

"Well are you going to baby proof the Library?" Rarity questioned, Twilight and I looked at each other

"Well we haven't really talked about it, But I did think we could have a rocker next to the bed until we can get a room set up" Twilight nodded

"Yes darling but you need to get rid of dangerous things like knives and glass plates and replace it with plastic, trust me its less dangerous for the child, I remember what I my parents went through with Sweetie Bell"

"Well I'm less concerned with the physical danger than I am with what Kids will say to her about me, I mean my child will probably get bullied because of me" I was bullied as a Child myself and I was not looking forward to what my filly would have to go through

"You shouldn't concern your self with such things, you can't help it" Rarity was correct, I could do nothing to prevent things from happening like bullying, but still the knowledge of my innocence, helps not relieve the pain of the truth, because she has a messed up family she will have a hard time, but then again that is the future, I know not the challenges she will face so blaming my self for them so prematurely is wrong of me, all I can do is hope for the best and provide a happy home, that I can do

"Your right Rarity" I moved my hand from Twilights hoof to her tummy "as long as I love her nothing will matter"

A collective 'Awww' cooed from the group "Lets have a kiss you Two" Rainbow dash yelled

"Rainbow thats so Inappropriate" Twilight said eyeing her Friend

"Yah Rainbow, but then again" I said before grabbing the back of Twilights head and began pulling her into a kiss, Twilight offered little resistance, her mouth taste sweet like raspberry probably from the pastry she just ate but either way her kisses are always sweet and loving, we melted in each others arms in a euphoric chemical release of love and care, my heart felt like butter warming to the point of liquid, literally I felt like melting with her, love... what a funny emotion, our loving embrace would have outlasted time its self.

"Okay guys you can stop now" I held on for a second more before reluctantly releasing Twilight from my arms and lips, when I opened my eyes Twilight was blushing and whipping a trail of saliva which came from my mouth off her lips

"Sorry guys Jace got a little carried away" AppleJack who was looking wide eyes at us, blinked a few times before speaking

"Jace got carried away, are you kidding girl you were like jelly in his arms"

"I must say darling your were quiet into it as well" Rarity spoke

"Damn that was hot, I hope I can get some action like that!" Rainbow dash said, which got her the stairs of everypony

"um... I thought is was Sweet" Fluttershy spoke quietly blushing and smiling

"Ooh Sweet like a Candy, I love candy!" Pinkie Jumped over the table and kissed Twilight, and then proceeded to spit on the ground "You lied she doesn't taste sweet at all!" I was so busy looking at Pinkie I forgot Twilight

When I turned to look her face was frozen in shock, I grabbed my napkin and began whipping Twilights lips

"So just between us" I leaned in to whispered to Twilight "What did she taste like?" Twilights hoof flew up and hit me in the back of the head "OW, never mind then" Twilight leaned in

"Cotton candy, I might have to marry her" I playfully punched her shoulder as she sat there snickering

"your sooOOooo funny Twilight" I said throwing my napkin at her, which was counter productive seeing as she just used magic to send it back "Remind me never to play dodge ball with you... honey" Twilight continued her snickering

I looked down at me watch so see we still had an hour to go, however the garden is a little bit of a walk away

"hey guys if we leave right now we can take our time getting there, besides a walk sounds good right now" the other ponies all agreed and so Rarity paid like she had promised, even thought I kept trying to help with what little money I had left she wouldn't let me chip in, something about 'a ladies promise', after nearly five minutes of arguing I finally caved and let her get it, but I swore I would get the next one, a proposition Rarity quickly agreed to before throwing her cash on the table and leaving

we all strolled down the paved not-to-busy streets of canterlot, there was something about the time that there were no people or rather ponies on the street, which was ideal for our large party to stick together, well almost, the majority of us were talking but as we walked I became ever alert of a missing presence, however the presence missing was one that blended in with nature so well it almost became a part of it... like a tree, I began looking around our group one more time to be sure, and then I realized that about 3 feet behind us followed Fluttershy, why would she be following from afar, she was more there friends then mine and she is very comfortable with them, so why is she following, the obvious answer being me, she still isn't 100% comfortable with me... time to change that

"Hey Twilight I'm going to go talk with Fluttershy alone, you know see if I can get her to warm up to me some more" Twilight smiled at me

"I'm so happy you like my friends so much, go have fun" and that was all the encouragement I needed, Allons-y

I walked up right next to Fluttershy who upon seeing my approach tried to cover her self with her mane

"Hey Fluttershy mind if I walk with you, I feel like we haven't spent enough time together" Fluttershy still hid her face from me, I guess I wont get anything out of her so I guess I'll just talk and wait for her to open up

"I'm excited to get married tomorrow, it's going to be fun on the bun" nope "and it makes me so happy that you can be there" nope "I'm just so happy I have such a cute so to be wife" nope "Your pretty cute too, I bet you have the stallions lined up" she finally revealed her face and she was blushing

"Thanks... but nopony seems to be interested in me" she didn't sound sad when saying it like she knows it and is simply stating a fact

"Well thats not all bad, some ponies get love differently" Fluttershy looked at me rather perplexed

"what do you mean by 'get' love, I thought it was something you find"

"Well the way I see it Fluttershy is you find it when your not looking but if you try to hard you might scare it away"

"Oh like a fish" I laughed a little

"yah like a fish, but then again maybe I'm not the best to be dealing out love advice, Twilight is my first everything, first love, first girlfriend, first kiss... first sex" we both began blushing

"I have a Question and you don't have to answer... but... well... did it hurt?" I blushed and began rubbing my neck, she was opening up so I guess thats a good sign "Oh I'm so sorry I asked I was being gross" she began to cover her face again

"No Fluttershy please its okay, and to answer you No, you have to ask Twilight really but I think she would tell you it was mostly fun not painful... then again we were drunk" she came out of her hair a little

"I don't think I will ever find the special somepony" I frowned a little

"Well maybe you won't, but hay there's no point in getting sad about it, but I wouldn't even worry if I were you, back were I was from I could get you hundreds of husbands, trust me shy you have a high chance of finding a special somepony" she Beamed back at me

"really? you think anyone would find me... attractive, I'm so shy"

"Actually a lot of guys think the whole shy thing is very attractive" with that Fluttershy had a strange mixture of confusion and glee

"Really... I'm... Attractive" I smiled down at her

"Well of course you are isn't that what I've been trying to tell you" Fluttershy floated up to me and gave me hug

"Thanks Jace, I feel better now" she blushed once more and got off me

"Well, you know I will do anything to help my friends" we smiled warmly at each other

"Hurry up Jace!" I heard yelled from around a corner which led to the entrance of the gardens

"I guess we better run Allons-y" I said before starting up a jog to catch up with the rest of our group, I didn't realize how far Fluttershy and I had fallen back, but I guess conversations like that require a certain amount of discretion

upon rounding the corner of the building I came to the gates of the Canterlot gardens, they had been decorated by royal guards ands Celestia's own personal servants, if you thought the garden was beautiful before than your in for a suprise, all the trees had streams of white laced cloth wrapped around them almost like becoming one with the trees, the flowers them selves were all in bloom and must have been made that way by magical means, other than that the actual arch way in which we are getting married under out looked the landscape behind it and had any flower imaginable growing on it, again probably magic, and standing on the right of the small stage/arch was non other than Luna and in the middle was our fare Princess Celestia with her wings out stretched mightily and majestically, I came to Twilight who was in aw at the mouth of the gate

"Ready" I said laying my arm around her

"Ready" she said as we began walking down the aisle towards Celestia who would Direct us in proper procedure, this was gooing to be tough (But you don't want to hear about it, nor do I wish to spend another day writing it because it would be useless to the story and this chapter is way over due already, so fast forward to when everypony is leaving)

* * *

><p>It was around noon when we arrived and it was now about six<p>

"Okay Perfect" Celestia said as we ended the Ceremony rehearsal, we had done everything and Twilight and I probably did the kiss about 3 times, Celestia said it was 'Practice' which could be possible considering we did it three different ways, first we did the whole I cradle her and kiss then all under Celestia's command we did the lean and kiss and finally settled on the lean and turn kiss, tongue is optional, however I told them I think just a normal lip to lip would be enough, I mean some people (Cadence) would be grossed out enough, besides there's plenty of time for that kind of kissing later.

Twilight and I decided to bide her friends a due and have Dinner just the two of us, there was a restaurant she wanted to show me.

"Table for two please" Twilight said to the host pony, it was a semi fancy restaurant one I would describe at casual formal and by the way the host smiled at her and instantly gave us a table she was a regular here before moving, we sat down at a booth and table but with no booth on the other side almost like the table was designed for ponies to be close

"Thanks Hops" Twilight said

"Any think Twi, hey want me to tell Old Flips your here" she nodded and the host left

"So I should probably explain" I put my arm around her in the nicely intimate booth

"Well let me tell you what I have deduced so far and you tell me if I'm right" Twilight laughed

"Go for it" I cleared my throat to begin

"you were are a regular costumer here and guessing from the proximity to the magic school you attended you have been coming here near all your life, the hosts name is Hops I'm thinking maybe Seat Hops considering the occupation, Flips is the cook and owner of this establishment and you know him very well, well enough he cares wether your here or not, and lastly the host know we were together so she gave us this very close and intimate booth, which means either she guessed or she knows about me and us, how did I do?" Twilight smiled and kissed my cheek

"his name is Table Hops and the cook..." she paused and waved to a red and blue female pony approaching our table "is a she not a he" I sat and waited for the Pony to come over, her hair was red, it was pulled back and held by a white Bandana which probably acted like a hair net when she is cooking, she had an apron on over her deep blue coat, the color of which could be compared to jeans, she was an earth pony and looked around forty if I had to guess and was actually rather good looking for the age, on her approach she pulled a chair out from an empty table and swung it around to the other side of our table and plopped down

"Hey there Kiddo" she said messing up Twilights groomed mane

"Stop it flips" she smiled and lowered her hoof, she now turned to me and examined me for a moment before speaking

"Hi, I'm guessing your the one little Twilly has been talking so much about in her letters, Nice to finally meet you, I'm Gourmet Flip" She stuck out a hoof in greeting, I promptly grabbed on carefully being cautious not to touch the center part of the hoof, see the back and center of hooves are soft hence the hoof shape is a half ring and not a blob and ponies only let people they really like touch there center hoof, its like meeting a girl and touching her boobs, its a no no, Flip let her hoof down

"So a little bird told me you two are getting married" Flip said in a very excited tone "And I got this cute dress that will just be perfect" she sighed "its almost hard to believe my little Twi Pie is getting married before me... but lets not talk about me, Jace we just met tell me about you, I mean I already know a lot because of cute little Twi her writing her letters" I turned and looked at 'Twi Pie' for a moment

"Well I actually would like to know how you know this cute little girl" I pulled her close when saying 'cute little girl'

"Oh I know isn't she just the cutest" Flip said "Well lets see I met Twilight one day when her big brother brought her in for lunch, she was attending the School just over there" Flips pointed out the Window towards 'Celestias School for gifted Unicorns' "anyway she comes in and is all sad, I mean she really looks sad, like nothing can make her day worse, so I decide to make her a sunday and bring it out to her, and well the rest is history, she feels better and next thing I know I have myself a regular, we even named these booths after her, of course she has never had anypony to share that other seat with" Twilight Blushed a little at that remark "Well I've kept you long enough, what would you like for dinner" I looked at Twilight and shrugged, I still dont know mush Equestrian food

"Lets just have some hay fries and lemonade" I smiled and nodded along, Flips got up and began walking away

"Okay it'll be right out you Two love birds you" she smiled and walked away towards the Kitchen

"Wow, I love her" I said to Twilight who was watching her friend leave

"yah she is pretty great isn't she, I came here every day after school and she always had something for me, free of charge" Twilight rested her head on a hoof and let out a long sigh "she was like my mom in a way, she always wanted kids but never met the right pony, so I hope I was like a good daughter to her, I would come and share my grades with her and talk about the Princess, even though she was busy with the store she always had time for me, it can get pretty lonely in the little room they give the Apprentice"

"So you didn't live with your parents" Twilight shifted her body to lean against me

"No, I lived at the school and because of my age I had this tiny room right next to Celestias, of course once I was old enough she gave me my own house, but it's even more lonely in a big empty home" I began brushing her hair while listening to her story

"But you had Spike" I could see a smile creep on to her face

"True, he was still a baby and really not good conversation, he at least made nights less lonely, he was so cute all snuggled up with me in our large bed" wait what?

"Hold it a second, you slept with Spike?"

"Of course he was a baby, though when he turned five I gave him his own bed and told him we had to sleep separately" she laughed gently while recalling the memory "He must have cried all night before I let him back in the bed 'just this once' I told him" she laughed again "He slept with me for another week before I finally got him off" I we both sat there laughing at Spikes crazy child antics

"Well in defense of Spike you are pretty amazing"

"Oh, well flattery will get you everywhere with me" she kissed my cheek

I turned to face her, we both closed our eyes and began leaning in, I felt our lips touch for a moment and hold only for a little before we parted and rejoined reality

"Oh you get that Twilight" Hops said coming around the corner holding a Two Lemonade in his magic, he set it down on the table, Twilight was Blushing so much she looked like Fluttershy as she attempted to hide behind her mane

"Sorry about that Hop" she squeezed out

"Please don't be that was HOT!, you just don't see that everyday" he said with a smile on his face "I'm just messing with you Twi gal, relax there's nothing wrong with kissing in public" she was still blushing but was now facing Hop

"Yah, okay, thanks for the drinks" she floated one over and began drinking, I was still embarrassed myself so I followed Twilights lead and began sipping down the drink, Hops just stood there with a huge grin across his face

"Are you waiting for something?" I finally said

"Oh sorry just waiting to see if your going to start Frenching her again" he burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard I swear I could see tears, Twilight receded again

"HOPS! you leave those Two alone and get back to the job I pay you to do, got it!" Hops got off the floor and whipped his eyes

"Yes mam, right away" he began walking at the fastest pace possable without going into a full-blown jog, Flips walked over to our table with the plate on her back, she did a cool move were she hit the table with her flank which causes the plate to slide off smoothly and onto the table

"Here you two are, sorry about Hops there Twilly" Twilights blush had subsided and she was now smiling at Flips

"It's okay, he's just being Hops" flips laughed and nodded

"Well please enjoy you two" we nodded and she left us again, I picked up a fry and began eating away, Twilight on the other hand pulled out the ketchup and lathered up half the plate, I scoffed her condiments and ate the fries simply with no added tastes, which is much better in my opinion, I swallowed what I had in my mouth before speaking

"So you have been writing to her a lot?" Twilight nodded and swallowed her gross ketchup layered fries

"Yah I try and get a letter off everyday, Luckily I have a good scaly mailbox that cleans all day" we both laughed

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was pretty much like that, we would tell jokes and talk, and then before we left to go spend the night at Twilights old Apartment or rather apprentice housing, Flips made us kiss for her and we got the meal free, I was happy to do so considering my financial status and Twilight just seemed happy to do what ever she asked<p>

We arrived at our temporary house

"Hold it, I have a magic door lock only opens under a spell" Twilight said as she began charging it up to open the door for us "And there" the door swung open, Twilight and I stood there for a few moments starring into the black void, then Twilight took a step in and hit the light switch, the building's interior looked exactly like the first episode, it had a bed room slightly off to the side which Twilight began walking to, I followed Twilight inside closing the door behind me as I went

"Shall we go strait to bed, we have a big day tomorrow" I said following Twilight into the bedchambers

"We shall, today has just been exhausting" she said as she flung the covers off the bed and climbed in, Twilight waited as I removed my cloths and casually threw them to the floor, its not like I would ware them much tomorrow, I climbed into the bed and Twilight brought semi cold blankets over our bodies, we huddled together in each-others arms as the cold bed began to warm with the heat of our unity, I began to close my eyes and drift to sleep when, I felt warm lips on my cheek

"I love you Jace, good night" Twilight whispered in my ear, I replied with

"I love you to, good night" I kissed her lips and at the parting I could feel myself begin to sleep as the black blanket of unconscious flooded my eyes and mind, I was finally sleeping well.

**Well this chapter was a doozy, it was 6,668 word when I finished it, Wow most other chapters are like 2k, anyway have fun with this and tell which length of chapter you like best.**

**With love and Tolerance**

**~Nerdpony**


	36. Chapter 35

**Okay I lied, remember I said a while back I would not have another clop scene, well I have come to terms with the fact I have a pony fetish and this being near one of the last Chapters I figured I should just go ahead and do it, besides the story is rated M, and as per usual I will say 'when', so lets kick this off. Also Sorry about my french grammar, its been years.**

**(Wedding)**

Brightness fills my eyes as I begin pushing against the veil of my new found peaceful sleep, I look to my side and notice the clock says its only 5 am, Twilight wont be up for a while which means I have time to implement my plan. I slip out of Twilights grasp slowly and replace myself with a pillow seeing as I didn't want yesterdays nonsense of grabbing me with magic to happen, I put my cloths on and proceeded out the door.

I returned ten minutes later with bags of groceries, Twilight didn't have food here seeing as she 'moved out' but she did have a fully functioning kitchen with all the proper silverware and tools, so if I wanted to server breakfast I needed to get these groceries, I set all the raw materials out on the counter, I had flour (which I assumed she didn't have)butter, sugar, bread, eggs, milk, vanilla extract and some maple syrup to go with my finished product of pancakes, now I'm not so good at making a food if I don't have a recipe right in front of me but I had made pancakes before and hoped I could simply do what felt right and have it turn out fine, I started with water flour and then added the eggs, sugar and then the vanilla extract then began mixing, I had done a small amount water and flour so I could add more if the consistency was off, while I mixed I set a pan on the gas fire burner with one hand and flipped it to about half way between high and medium, that should be fine as far as heat, I held my whisk above the bowl and watched as the batter flowed down in a semi liquid manner which I guessed was good enough for pancakes, I grabbed a ladle from one of the many cupboards in Twilights kitchen, I used some of the butter I had gotten to grease the pan so that the pancakes wouldn't stick, the butter sizzled as I rubbed the pan, I began pouring little circles, well I tried at least, they ended up looking like ovals but really that matters not when it comes to taste, while the current pancakes cooked I set a plate out and got out the bread and set them in the toaster ready to be toasted however I didn't turn it on yet as I wanted to get more actual pancakes done so that both would finish around the same time keeping them both nice and warm, I turned back to my pancakes and flipped them both and because of the butter it was nice and brown, I repeated the whole process around 14 times meaning I ended up with 28 pancakes and 4 slices of nice buttery toast, I placed the food on the table and backed away for a second to marvel at my creation

"Good job Jace, good job" I said to my self before going to wake Twilight

I walked into the room to see Twilight with her lips on the pillow I left her with, her hooves were griped onto it while she was french kissing it, I hoped she thought the pillow was me and not that she had a pillow fetich I didn't know about, I walked over to her and tried pulling the pillow away, she had her hooves around it pretty well so maybe I should just wake her so she can see what she is doing

"Twilight" I said to no avail, I grabbed her hoof and shook it "Twilight!" that got her, she slowly opened her eyes and upon realizing the pillow she jumped back and began pushing it away like some kind leper,

"Jace, were did you go?" I tapped her shoulder from behind, she turned "Oh"

"Come on get out of bed I have something for you" I held out my hand to help her out of bed, she accepted it and followed me out to the dinning area, while I lead her she smelled the air

"Jace, did you cook?" she said in confusion

"Yah, I made us breakfast" she smiled up at me

"Ooh... Jace you did have to do this" she said upon coming into the dinning room and seeing the large plates stacked with pancakes

"Oh Twilight, this is just a small thanks for gracing me with your hoof in marriage, you have given me happiness, love and soon a child, This is just the least I can do on our wedding day" she blushed and approached the table, I pulled her chair out and she sat

"My what a gentlecolt" she said as I pushed the chair in and then sat down at a chair right beside her, a few pancakes floated over to her plate

* * *

><p>Twilight grabbed the last pancake and began eating ferociously, devouring the whole pancake in mere seconds<p>

"Wow Twilight you really must be eating for Two" she sheepishly covered her mouth

"Yah sorry about that, strange feelings have just be coming over me lately" she began rubbing her stomach "I guess this is pregnancy" I smiled joined my hand with her hoof

"I know and I can't wait!" I said pulling her into a full hug

"Yah its going to be supper, I'll look like a blimp, just promise me we will still have sex" I cringed a little at the thought

"are you sure the baby will be fine and what about you? are you sure you can handle that in that kind of condition?" she rolled her eyes

"Even if I have to just lay there while you touch... certain areas, I still want to... you know... feel that" I nodded but was rather surprised how much Twilight seemed to enjoy sex, actually not really she did say it was the best feeling ever and she loves me that close to her

"When ever you want just ask and I will gladly help you out" like I would pass up that kind of opportunity

"Promise, even when I look ugly from pregnancy?"

"I think you will look even sexier from pregnancy" I say in a reassuring tone, I actually think that she will look sexier from pregnancy, I don't know there's just something about it thats kind of really great

"Speaking of sexy thinks I think we have to get cleaned up in the shower and there's no Spike here"

"Or my mom, Just you me and the shower" Twilight began smiling as she jumped out of her chair and began running Towards the bath room "I'm so there"

I said as I pushed my chair out and followed Twilight into the bathroom, I was greeted by Twilight who slammed the door the moment I walked inside,

**when**

I quickly began tearing of my cloths starting with my shirt, Twilight got up on her hind legs and began kissing my neck as I fidgeted with my belt, Twilight moved to my mouth and opened her mouth letting her tongue lick mine, I could taste the sweet maple flavoring and feel Twilights saliva inside my mouth as I'm sure she felt my saliva, Finally I got my belt off and my pants fell to the floor, Twilight got down on all fours and began pulling underwear off to reveal my erection, Twilight closed her eyes and leaned in but I stopped her

"I have a better idea" I said as I kneeled down and laid on the ground, Twilight recognized what position this was seeing as we read a sex book that she had together (ponysutra), Twilight stood over top of me and lay her plot down near my face

"Ready?" she said, as a Reply I pulled her dripping wet pussy over my face and began licking and stroking the edge

"UH 'sqeeck'" Twilight rang out before plunging her mouth over my erection, but I was way to occupied with the tender pussy soaking my face to focus on the pleasure of Twilights mouth on my dick, I quit my rubbing and lovingly plunged my face into her and used my tongue to penetrate her slightly, her vagina flinching with ever slight movement as more and more juices began soaking my face, she as usual was so warm and silky but what turned me on the most was just how much she loved me, every drop from her pussy just proved more and more how much she loved and trusted me, enough to pleasure the weakest and most vulnerable place on her body and know she is in my loving and caring grip and that I won't do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with, my tounge was going in and out of her more easily and by pure smell I could tell she was so close to climax I could feel her begin to get wetter and wetter so I pulled my face away and began playing with her by lightly touching her with the tip of my tongue slowly moving it around the edges of her pussy only enough to taste the fluids, her whole body was now shacking and even with me holding her

"FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE STOP TEASING ME, LET ME CLIMAX" she yelled out as she continued shaking rapidly, I could feel the pleasure mounting as well and figured it was time to end it, with one thumb I began rubbing her warm and wet clit as I covered her pussy with my mouth hoping to get every last drop of her loving and sweet vaginal fluid, like on queue I felt the release of all my cum as Twilight began to spasm I could feel the warm and sweet liquid enter my mouth, I removed my thumb and began licking her slit to get any last taste of her love, I could hear Twilight slurping and feel her licking as she tried to clean me, I quit my licking as I was satisfied that I had gotten enough for this round

"Would you like to take that shower now?" I said as Twilight lay there on my licking my now flaccid head

"Yah, I think its about time we move to part 2 of this event" she said trying to plant her back hooves on the ground but finding it difficult as she was still recovering, she eventually made it off me and into the shower after a minute of rest

"Here" she said floating me a bottle of Mouth wash she kept handy in her shower, I took a swig of it and then swished it around in my mouth, Twilight did the same, she set the bottle down and turned the water on, it was slightly cold as first but as Twilight fidgeted with the nob it began to heat up, I spit the mouth wash on the floor of the tub and got on my knees so I was at Twilights hight, I began by grabbing some of Twilights soap which looked about 2 years old but still effective, I put some on my hand and smelt it, mm lavender like Twilight, I wrapped my arms around her from behind, she was sitting and still swashing the mouth wash, she did not flinch probably because she was expecting me, I stroked Twilights chest even though she had no boobs to speak of I still feel as though she liked it, Twilight spit the mouth wash out and turned her head to meet me in a kiss, our two warm mouths joined together as we let our tongue and saliva mix and mingle freely under the warm spray of the shower head, I could feel myself getting aroused again and assumed the same of Twilight, I continued moving my hands over Twilight cleaning everywhere I touched, when I reached her stomach I noticed a slight but sure bulge that was her pregnancy, I hadn't noticed it before but I could certainly feel it now, now my hands changed directions and came up her body as I could feel Twilight shift in my arms to face me better, a bar of soap began floating as it began rubbing my body

"looks like its my time to get clean" I said with the most loving tone I could muster, Twilight Smiled and then continued with tonguing me, I could feel and hear several more cleaning tools being controlled by her magic and take up cleaning my body, a luffa, a brush and even sponge lathered my body, the tools eventually floated away as Twilight removed her lips from mine

"I'm ready" she said looking up me with her big purple eyes filled with love and passion

"I love you" I said taking her into a hug I could feel her grabbing on to my body tightly and I could feel how tense she was "Its okay Twi we'll start off slowly" I removed one hand from around her and used it to guide me inside her warm clenching slit, she squealed a little and then relaxed in my arms again as I let myself rest inside her for a moment, Twilight began nibbling on my ear which strangely felt amazing, I slowly began moving back and forth, gyrating my hips, Twilight moaned every time our bodies met "Is this okay Twilight" I whispered in her ear

"Please a bit slower 'Sqeel' I'm getting Close" I kissed her neck as I slowed down my movement, I could feel Twilight grip tight around me as she began moaning again "Almost 'UH' almost" without warning Twilight pulled her face out from beside mine and locked lips with me effectively muffling her moans of pleasure, her tongue was everywhere in my mouth and rapidly moving and as her saliva filled my mouth, I must say, its kind of cute.

Twilights tongue stopped suddenly as her pussy began to tighten and clench around me which was simply enough to push me over the edge of love and pleasure, I finished with and in Twilight, she fell onto me and our bodies collapsed on the floor of the tub with her laying on top of me kissing my cheek.

"want to actually take that shower now?" I said, Twilight giggled

"I guess we should, huh" she replied

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of real cleaning, Twilight and I stepped out of the shower all sparkling with cleanliness and ready for our big day, luckily the wedding prep wasn't for another hour so we did have a little while, however Twilight insisted we get there early and I agreed it was the smart thing to do.<p>

"So you thinking ten minutes early or what?" Twilight tilted her head to the side to think, which made my current job of brushing her mane all the more difficult

"Quit moving or you mane will be messy" I said trying to regain my grip on her hair

"Oh sorry... maybe twenty minutes" I rolled my eyes with a smile, I love how organized she like to be, man thats going to be tough with a baby on the way, you cant really give a child a schedule "Yah Twenty minutes, which means we need to leave at..." Twilight went back to her thinking as I brushed her. Brushing her had become part of my morning routine now and I must say I love it, the real hair is much better than the brush-able doll I had "...Jace! we need to leave now if we want to walk at a nice pace" I finished the stroke I was on and set the brush down

"Then what are we waiting for, Allons-y!" Twilight turned to look at me with a puzzled expression

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Its french! it means, Lets go!, but I mostly say it because of David Tennit" her face was a blank stare

"Who?"

"David Tennit, tenth man to be, The Doctor" she still had a face of 'what the hell' "it was a TV show"

"oh... we should probably go now" I nodded and, WE GO.

Twilight was the first out the door, I closed it behind me and heard a clicking as Twilight's horn lit up and the magic locks slid into place behind the door, I smiled and began walking with Twilight, the streets weren't very busy today for some reason as usual I put my arm around her as we walked, it's kind of like holding hands for us and Twilight seems to like it, however ponies would stare at us as we walked, it didn't really ever bother us but I still felt uneasy that I was giving Twilight this kind of negative attention for the rest of her life, but oh well there is nothing I can do and hey its not like anypony has walked right up to us and said anything

"SINER" spoke to soon, a White earth-pony wearing a black robe with a white collar came running up to us with his hoof pointed right at Twilight, wait? why is he dressed like a priest? "You let this creature of mother Tera go right now!" Twilight looked at me and then back to the pony

"What?" Twilight blurted out, I pulled her slightly closer in my worry

"You have enslaved this monkey as your pet and dressed him up, NOW I command you with the power of Tera RELEASE him" thats just ofensive, I may share common ancestry with primates but I'm not a monkey

"Look buddy, she hasn't enslaved me we love each-other and are in a committed relationship" oh boy did that flip him out

"You have used magic to make a monkey speak! and to make it LOVE you, in some sick monkey love!" Twilight was mostly confused but a little bit fearful as I could see she had one hoof on her stomach and her horn was glowing faintly as if ready for a fight, I didn't want violence so I stepped infront of Twilight

"Look if you have any concerns you voice them with me and leave the mare out of it" The pony gabbed me and held onto me like I was a pet, a small crowd was now forming around us.

"Oh you poor poor creature, confused by the power of magic and Science" he now turned to Twilight "Do you see the error in your ways, look at this poor stupid animal" He pointed at me again

"Call me stupid one more time and I'll show just how high my IQ goes" he looked at me rather startled

"Child of Tera does thou see I'm the good one, Truely the witch has a strong hold on you indeed, THERE is but one option" the crowd around us all held there breath while some nodded ferociously "BURN THE WITCH, IT IS MOTHER TERA'S WILL" Twilight's eyes grew wide with shock as her horn began glowing much brighter

"Hey NO" I pushed the ponies hooves off me and slapped him "Get a hold of yourself you wild beast!" the ponies around me gasped and looked as the 'preacher' pony stood there with a hoof on his cheek

"You struck me" he said turning to look at me

"You were advocation murder in cold blood without even a second thought as to what else is going on with her and me" I looked over at Twilight who could no longer take this stress and finally collapsed "Shit" I quickly ran over and held her, she didn't realize it but ever since I learned of her pregnancy I have been keeping her away from high stress situations to avoid this result, a new life is a lot for a body and a brain to handle.

"What is wrong with her?" the preacher said with what I think is genuine concern in his voice, I placed my fingers on her neck and checked the pulse,'sigh' it was coming down to normal, she would be fine when she woke

"She's pregnant, you stressed her out to much and she fainted" everyone in the circle around us tried to look away, I guess the guilt makes it hard for someponies to look you in the eye "You were this close" I held up my hand and created a space between my fingers which was around and inch "This close, to killing our baby and her, no wonder she passed out" I pulled the rest of Twilights body into my arms and lifted her over my shoulder but putting the weight on her arm pits and not her stomach, I began to walk to the edge of the crowd which averted there eyes and moved aside, all the ponies of the crown turned there attention to the priest, all eyeing him with looks anger

"But I swear she is evil" the whole crowd tuned and slowly left one by one "No wait, I'M HOLY" more ponies left but with increased speed, "EVIL, I TELL YOU EVIL" he yelled after the last of the ponies to leave, soon he was left alone hopefully he would die that way, alone and crazy like the sick twisted fuck he is.

* * *

><p>I walked into the tent that had been set up for changing and for Twilight to walk out of being led down the isle by here father as which is most traditional of outdoor weddings, there was a large red couch laying out in Twilight changing room, I walked over and very gently set her down, even Rarity had not shown yet and though we got delayed by unfortunate events we still got here 25 minutes before the prep starts and is still even longer till the ceremony so I figured I would just sit and wait next to Twilights knocked out form, she was perspiring slightly, her eyes were moving rapidly in state in which I could only describe as a fearful but lucid dream, I reached over bushed the hair away from her eyes, even when sleeping she captured my heart and I could not be bear to see her in this debilitating state however I didn't want to wake her for fear of what might happen so all I can do is sit here with her in the silence of the tent brushing her mane. Ten Minutes of wind blowing and Twilight murmuring in her sleep past before finally she awoke.<p>

"Huh... Jace?" Twilight looked up from her lied down position, her head quickly darted around observing her surroundings

"Don't worry Twilight your safe" I said as I put my arms around her, she quickly relaxed and returned my hug

"What happened" she said while in my embrace

"Oh you just passed out from stress" I bought Twilight to arms length so I could see her face "your pregnant now, You need to take it easy okay" Twilight nodded

"Oh Jace did we miss the Wedding!" Twilight said as she began to panic

"don't worry we got her 25 minutes early, plenty of time to spare" she relaxed a little

"So how did you get me out of there? last thing I remember, we were surrounded and I was being threatened with being burned alive, I mean ponies haven't done ritualistic sacrifice like that since the 700's from what I remember in my books"

"It was easy" I said as I puffed out my chest "I just took them all down with one punch" I held up my fist as Twilight began laughing

"Oh yah, I bet you did, you're my big tough, manly hero"

"Yah and don't you forget it" Twilight giggled at me

"But really what happened, I mean I know your SUuuper strong and all but how did you get us out" Twilights sarcasm made me laugh

"Well after you passed out ponies actually got worried about you, so I told them you were pregnant, it ended with them all feeling like complete assholes, oops sorry" I was trying to stop using swear words before the filly came but its tough to remove a section of your vocabulary

"Well I just hope nopony feels to badly, it was mostly that priest of Tera, and really you can't blame him either he just didn't understand our relationship"

"bullshit" I said under my breath not wanting Twilight to hear, she may only see good in people... eh ponies but those ponies should have known better and I don't know how she can be so calm about it

"Besides" Twilight said "Its not like we actually got hurt" 'sigh' still though, her optimism is refreshing

"I suppose your right" I said while pulling Twilight into a hug and kissing her forehead "SoOo Jace, we got some time to kill, have anything in mind for killing it?" Twilight pulled back from our hug "because I know a way" she said as her ears folded back and her face grew red with a deep blush

"Oh your so cute all I want to do is just snuggle you" Twilight's ears returned to normal as she smiled at me with her purple and red blush collored face

"That sounds nice" she said quietly before laying her body on mine and closing her eyes, I brought her into my arms and pulled her face close to mine and leaning close to her ear I whispered

"or we could do this" I said before pulling her lips onto mine keeping a closed mouth kiss, I left my lips there for mere seconds before pulling away, Twilights face was even more red with blush and her ears were completely turned back

"Lets do that" Twilight said, still blushing, I smiled at her and leaned back in, this time our lips had a mutual parting allowing our two mouths to become one in frenzy of tender love and passion, our tongues freely exploring each-others mouths and welcoming the taste of each-others hot saliva, love certainly changes how one views a ponies mouth, under normal circumstances I'm revolted by the idea of spit touching me, which is one reason I don't like touching apple jack's or rainbow dash's hooves, but with Twilight her mouth and lips and yes even her saliva become good and even tasty in a strange way, really its how much she cares and trusts me that makes the idea of her saliva good, one does not let a pony they don't trust lick the inside of there mouth while they do the same, or at least most of the time thats the case. Twilights hooves reluctantly pushed away from me, as our lips parted we left a trail of our joined saliva, Twilight was embarrassed by it and instantly wiped her lips and causing her to turn that beautiful and irresistibly cute shade of purple and red

"Sorry I just needed to catch my breath"

"Maybe we should make out more often, work on your lung capacity" I said jokingly, Twilight took deep breaths for a moment and then nodded at me, I smiled and pulled her close but before going for the lips I playfully peppered her face with little kissed, Twilight's response was giggles followed by her grabbing my face and holding it still so she could lock lips with me, her mouth was still warm and delicious and her tongue seemed more relaxed than before, I guess she is getting used to this, Twilight parted for a second to get a quick breath and then dived back into my mouth.

"Oh my, should I give you two a moment" I quickly open my eyes and pulled away from Twilight, I could tell she did the same as we flew apart rather rapidly, I could feel my face got hot as my palm got sweaty

"Um hi Rarity, What are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow and looked around

"this is the right tent if I'm not mistaken" Rarity said looking slight annoyed

"Um oh right, well I'll just be leaving then" I turned back to Twilight who was still blushing, I pecked her a kiss on the cheek

"See you out there" I said as I got up to leave

"Hurry and get to your room Jace, poor Luna has been waiting and she looks really excited, best not keep her waiting" I nodded and walked past Rarity on the way out, who now had a huge grin across her face.

I saw the tent which housed my cloths and one egger Princess, I pulled back the door (curtain) and stepped in, but Instead of finding one egger Princess I found Two.

Princess Celestia saw me first and rushed over to me "Good its about time you arrived, my dear sister and I have been waiting"

"I understand Luna, because she's my best mare, but why are you here?" Celestia waited a second as if expecting something then coughed "Oh, but why are you here your highness" I said, Celestia smiled and nodded her head

"Yes well, Twilight told me last night that you made her parents rather angry" I smiled a little and nodded

"He deserved it" I said, Celestia smiled in agreement

"Yes, quite" Celestia giggled a little "Well because of such events Twilight has asked me if a pony by the name of Flips may do the honors"

"That sounds great, but why ask me" I said confused as to why she came to me

"Jace your a unit now, you make decisions together, don't forget that and your marriage will last longer than I" and with that blurb of knowledge Celestia exited the tent leaving just me and Luna, I turned to Luna and walked over the suit rack

"well would you like to leave so I can get dressed" I didn't hear any hoof steps so turned around to see Luna still there

"Oh Jace I'm the best mare, doust thou knowist not what that means?" I never liked Shakespeare

"No I understand what it means, I think, unless we have different understandings, what does it mean to you"

"You silly filly it means I stand next to you during the Wedding and help you get dress" I was unaware of that last part about her helping me but I guess it couldn't hurt, and besides I would like somepony to talk to about my Fate problem.

"Well sure if you don't mind I guess I could use some help with the tux" the moment the words left my mouth a force grabbed my shirt and began removing it

"Just hold still I'll take care of it" I obeyed her command and stood still as I was magically disrobed

"While your doing this I was just wondering if I could ask you something" Luna looked up from her concentrated stare

"Sure, but what prey-tell could you need to know?" I could feel my face reddened as the last button came undone and my shirt fell off

"Well, I slept fine last nigh but usually fate it screwing with my dreams, so why was last night so important?" Luna said nothing, she seemed to preoccupied with my tux jacket to answer me, so I guessed I would just continue "Well I'm concerned, why would he change up his strategy all of a sudden? unless he's planing something and something big" Luna slipped the tux jacket on me and then began playing with the bow tie "Luna? are you even listening?"

"What? oh yes, thats a problem" the bow stopped glowing as it had been fastened properly "good, now off with the pants"

"WHAT! No no no no, I think I can handle that part, thank you Princess" I felt my waist griped with magic and my pants fly down "Really, I said 'no' five times"

"It was four times and would you mind lifting your feet so you don't trip" I sighed and complied with her command and lifted one leg at a time as the pants came completely off

"There, but how are you going to get them on?" as if to answer my question I began floating in the air being held up by Luna's magical field "Why didn't you just do this with taking the pants off?" Luna rolled her eyes at my question and quickly stuck my legs in the black dress pants, it is important to mention Luna had already taken my shoes making the whole process much easier than it could have been.

"There" Luna exclaimed as the last leg went on, really the whole thing made me feel like a big dress up doll "Belt" she said as it flow over and coiled around my waist like a snake and tightened to just the right length

I brushed my tux of small dust particals and faced Luna "Well, this whole experience was nothing but undesirable" Luna grinned at me

"Happy to be of serves to thee" I smiled to her began walking to the opening of the tent

"Wait where is your dress" Luna floated over a very dark blue dress and instantly put it on with some kind of magic, like the time rarity gave Twilight the all team organizer vest at the end of 'Winter Wrap-up' "Why not use magic to put my cloths on?" I said to Luna as I got ready to step out the opening

"Where prey-tell is the fun in that" I didn't want to think about why Luna thought it was fun, I had a Wedding to attend. I stepped out the opening and into the grassy garden were the event was to be held, all the chair that were set out were beginning to fill with ponies, some ponies I didn't know but I did see Cadence and Armor arriving, Armor was Twilights Best colt which is pretty much a given with Twilight being his best mare at the Royal Wedding event or maybe disaster would be a better word, whatever the case is I might as well go chat'em up.

I hastened to a half jog and headed right for them "Armor, BUDY" he saw me and extended his hoof for a greeting, I promptly took it in my right hand and shook it

"You ready for the big day... brother" I smiled and released his hoof just in time for Luna to walk up behind me

"Jace you really should keep movement to a minimum if you wish to preserve the fabric" Luna said in a somewhat demanding voice, I simply ignored her

"yah, I'm ready... I hope" Armor looked at me direly

"You aren't getting cold feet are you?" I shook my head

"Never, I love Twilight and there's no question in my mind, I just don't want to screw up is all"

"Oh I love watching two ponies propose there love to each-other, its Like music to my ears" Cadence said mostly Directed at Luna "You know aunt, You could always find that special somepony or I could even help if you know what I mean" Cadence said directing to her horn, and I felt the need to cut in

"Uh trust me Cadence, Luna doesn't need any help with that" I said smiling as Luna's face lit up red like Twilight did when she was embarrassed, Cadence looked at me with a funny smile

"Go aunt Luna" Cadence cooed, Luna reached her point and walked off

"If you need me I will be with my sister" she said with her head turned up and walking away

"Ha, well this is sure to be a great ceremony and I'm glad to have been invited" Armor said rather respectfully, he smiled and began walking off "Oh one last thing before I forget" Armor said turning around "Nice going on angering the parents, Twilly must _r__eally_ love you now" he then chuckled to him self as he walked away, jokes on him because she did like it.

After I could see that the majority of Ponies were in attendance I took my place near Celestia Standing under the rose covered arc waiting for Celestia to begin the ceremony and queue the music

when the rest of the ponies were in the proper positions either seated or near the Arc way Celestia gave a nod to Octavia and her orchestral band and the music began to play, Three little Fillies who had gladly agreed to be flower fillies began there strafe down the isle spreading peddles of many different flowers such as purple tulips, pink roses and lastly a colorful mix of the two and with the combination of such created all the colors of Twilight sparkle herself. Then as the fore mentioned fillies (CMC) reached halfway down the isle the folds of the tent which housed my 'bride to be', pulled back with magic as the two ponies Twilight and Flips stepped out going at the pre-rehearsed pace we had set fourth, Flips however seemed to just follow Twilights lead seeing as she was not in the original rehearsal and didn't know all the subtle details we had set forth, which is fine considering all she needs to do is hand Twilight off to me, it was at this point when Twilight was about half way I could feel the embarrassing amount of heat coming from my ears and palm I simply ignored it and tried to focus on my job of not fucking this up, which only seemed to exasperate the situation. Twilight was now mere feet from her spot and my heart was pounding so much I felt like everypony here could see the rise and fall of its pumping and it was all made worse by the fact she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, If perfection was possible she would have been close to it. Twilight now stood infront of me on all fours, Flips who had led her nodded to me and then went to go take her seat and as she did so I swear I saw a tear in her eye.

Twilight now stood right in front of me under the natural beauty of the blooming flowers which paled in comparison to Twilights own beauty, she now lunged back getting on to her two back hooves and sticking out her two front hooves for me which I grabbed and held her up with so she was now at eye level with me, perfect for the kiss at the end, Celestia began coughing and then began.

"What is Love?" Celestia said "Love is when Two ponies, Two people, Two sentient beings, or any variation of, decide they want to spend the rest of there lives together" Celestia paused letting her words soak in "Life is long and difficult and ponies move in and out of life like interchangeable props, never trusting, never relying on others and never making themselves exposed to pain, Love is a give and take it makes you weak in knowing somepony can hurt you like no other, but it makes you strong in knowing somepony will always be there for you and be your reason for 'why your here'" Celestia stopped a second to allow the words to sink in "Now we will listen to vows by the bride and groom" I was deiced to go first via coin toss.

"Twilight, I love you, but that goes without saying, in fact there are so many things I don't need to say that I want to say

I will always be there

I will never stop loving you no matter how much space is between us

And I will always be there for **our** filly

with this I promise to not only be a good husband but a good father too" I could see Pinkie Pie crying behind Twilight, I nodded to Twilight and whispered "Try and top that" she giggle ever so slightly

"Jace, Like a good book I promise to never be done with you or miss treat you, because I love you and that is not a word I would ever use lightly, I love you and I would go crazy if you couldn't be mine,

I promise I will be good mother if you stay by my side

I promise my love to you if you love me back

Jace I love you" I smiled brightly, sure I knew these things already but... hearing her say it... melts my heart.

We both turned back to Celestia and she cleared her throat

"Jace, do you take Twilight Sparkle as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and respect for richer or for poorer and through sickness and health?" Celestia recited

"I do with all my heart" Celestia now turned to Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle, do you take Jace Seuqca as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and respect for richer or for poorer and through sickness and health?" thats not how you say my last name but whatever...

"I do with all my heart" Celestia Smiled

"If somepony has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Surprisingly there were no objections, It assumed at least one pony would say something... but no, I was instead happily surprised, Celestia still waited a second for someone to say something and when nothing presented its self she looked back to us "You have the rings" she demanded, Spike quickly darted out with the rings on a pillow, I smiled to him and took Twilights off the pillow and slid it upon her horn and as I did this Twilight did the same but instead put my ring on my finger. Now with both rings on Celestia began her last line "By the power invested in me from the City of Canterlot I now pronounce you colt and wife, you may now kiss the bride" I turned to Twilight with a huge stupid looking smile and closed my eyes and leaned in, I tilted my head to the side slightly so our lips could meet, I could feel the warmth of her lips for a short second before I pulled back... but she didn't, her face was frozen... no not frozen paused in time... but wait, I looked around to see dozens of attendees stopped in the middle of clapping, I looked up at our master of ceremonies but even the Princess her self was paused, but that can only mean...

"FATE" I yelled at the top of lungs actually letting go of Paused Twilights hooves in the process "FATE" I yelled one more time

"What?! I'm right here you don't have to yell" I heard from right behind me. I quickly spun around to face the origin of the noise and there right behind Luna was the one, the only, Fate "Okay lets go" Fate said, I was not in the mood to be receiving demands

**"**WHAT THE FUCK! **you show up HERE and NOW and start telling me to do things!" **Fate nodded to me "NO!" I yelled in reply to his actual command, oddly though he was not phased by me telling him off, instead he walked from his spot behind Luna past me and then stood right next to my now wife.

"You see Jace I have asked nicely and I have asked calmly, **but I'm getting tired**" he pointed his horn right at Twilight's belly "Now your going to give me what I want or **I kill her and YOUR DAUGHTER"**

"Don't you dare harm a hair on her body or I will kill you" I said as quickly began changing from anger to worry

"Fine, then your going to do what I tell you" I didn't answer him "Okay then" he said as his horn began glowing

"NO, yes I'll do it" he still pointed his horn

"AND" Fate screamed

"I willingly submit for the ritual" I said in a low defeated tone. He won, how could I be so stupid as to drag her into this, I should have kept my distance, and now I would die and Twilight be all alone and my filly she...no

"Good, lets get started" he began walking back to his spot behind Luna, but I can't let him, I can't... no I WON'T Let her grow up with no dad and a depressed mother... I will live, I just need to act now!

as Fate passed me I lunged at him and wrapped both hands around his horn

"WHAT!" he screamed trying to pull me off with magic but being unable to create a stable magic field with me on him "GET OFF YOU LITTLE PRICK" he screamed as he thrashed on way and another, with my right hand I pulled on the tip of his horn and with the left I hit the base as hard as I could 'CRACK' the combined force of my hit and my pulling was just enough to break it off giving me a sharpened and long stabbing weapon, his horn. Fate stumble back a little

"You broke my fucking horn, your so dead" he pointed the stub of a horn he had left at me and it began to glow, Small sparks shot out and missed every time, without a horn his magic goes all over the place which means I now have an advantage. I pointed his sharp broken horn at him and ran as fast as posable at him, he didn't even even see me coming as his his own horn plunged deeply into his body somewhere, Fate screamed in agony however the force of my charge was to great to stop and we both fell over with me holding onto the horn which was now gushing with blood

"This isn't over JACE" Fate yelled as his horn stub once again spat out sparks, this time however they hit me, I was too close and he couldn't miss at this range, they didn't hurt but it tingled through out my body I quickly ignored it and went back to killing him, I pulled the horn out and stabbed again and again and each strike Fates own sparks hit him as they conducted through the broken horn stabbing him, I continued stabbing and stabbing until finally I pulled back the horn one last time and thrust down at his heart, I heard the satisfying sound of bone breaking and then I saw blood gush out from the wound, Fates magic finally stopped. I had won, he is dead.

I heard coughing as my face was sprayed with blood "You think you won?" Fate said in-between his coughing and wheezing, and with every cough he made, my face was splattered with his blood

"Your dying , I think its safe to say I won this" he began to laugh and cough

"I hit you with that spell remember!" he laughed again "You know what it does?" I shook my head "would you like to know"

"Not really" I said in an attempt to scilence him

"Well I'll tell you anyway, it's an electromagnetic force disrupter" my eyes widened, I remembered I had hit him with some too, I turned and looked at his back hooves but all I saw was his legs turing to dust and blowing away

"You're saying I will disintegrate" fate nodded rather than speak seeing as his mouth was filled with blood, I slid off the top of Fate's body and lay on the ground next to him still surrounded by time stuck ponies, though with Fate dying they should be free any second now, I kicked off my shoes and pulled my socks off, and sure enough my big-toe was gone and the rest of me was going at a very fast pace, now all my toes, now both my feet, now up to my shins, I looked over at fate's body to see the last of him disappear which was his horn meaning ponies should start to come back now, I looked at Twilight who immediately fell on her front hooves without me there supporting her.

"Jace?" she said looking at the spot I was in

"over here" I called motioning her over to my decaying body, she took one look and dashed over

"Jace, what happened?!" she yelled with tears filling her vision, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a hug

"Shhhh, its okay, It's okay" she only began whining

"But I don't understand, What happened" I brushed her hair through my fingers

"Twilight, my love... I'm dying... I messed with Fate and lost" Luna rested a hoof on my shoulder

"So this is how it ends, with Fate dead and loss of a friend" she sighed "a war one thousand years in the making" Luna said Celestia walked over to her sister

"We knew it would end one day with a human didn't we" Celestia spoke, Twilight looked at the Two sisters

"WILL SOMEPONY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON" she screamed turning back to me with her face littered in tears and sadness, I was now gone up to my waist with the tips of my fingers going now too

"Shhh, thats not important right now, you listen to me" I touched her chest one last time before my hand was gone "I don't want you to be sad" I said beginning to cry myself "I want you to live life and be happy and please make sure our baby can do the same" I rubbed my face against hers now with my arms and stomach gone, Twilight took one last look at me as now I only had a very small amount of me left "One last kiss please" I said as my crying began to stop, Twilight shut her eyes as she could not bare to look at how broken I was

"One last kiss" she said as just my head remained, she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine "goodbye, I'm so sorry" she whispered

"don't be its why I'm here" I said as I became dust

**WOW, did you like it, well its still not done I still have 1-2 chapters to go but I will be gone all November for dire family reasons, so I guess this is a cliff hanger for now, see you in one month**

**~Nerdpony**


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome back, sorry this is short, I just wanted to put something out. If any of you care the family problems have been solved and I still dislike my family as much as posable while still loving them.**

Blackness, is this death? Why am I still thinking? Everything I know about death tells me I should be dead, but alas I'm just thinking, Wait there is a light. But I cant follow it? It is getting larger? and my eyes hurt, why do my eyes hurt ? how do I have eyes?... well why let my eyes hurt any longer, I slowly moved my fingers. they worked surprisingly. I then move my arm and brought it to my face, it was weak feeling and it had a sharp pain in it, I began rubbing my eye, it felt closed, I set my arm down and tried opening my eyes, to my surprise it takes me three tries, I was close the first time and the second time but I guess third is the charm.

The lights were very bright and my eyes did take a while to adjust, but slowly little by little, my vision became whole, at first I can only see blurs and then, I have sharp crisp images.

I'm in a bed, the sheets are white and, I'm warring a blue gowned, wait a second... Really? I sigh out loud

"The cheesy 'you were in a coma the whole time' is my life just one big fanfic, fucking really" the door to my room opened up, a tall lanky long hair hippy looking kid stepped in "Oh hey Tolkin" I casually waved to him as he entered

"Jace?!" he ran over and embraced me in a hug, I was slightly startled by his action and then realized how long its been. he needed a hug,I proceeded to wrap my hands around him.

"Hey buddy, Look I need you to tell me how long I was out?" I said as he pushed away from me

"Dude its been like... 3 months or some shit" well I was in Equestria for 3 months or some shit, 3 months and already I have a baby and a wife... THE BABY

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, how am I getting back this time? I highly doubt killing myself will work twice and I'm not going to try" I realized I had been speaking out loud and Tolken was now eyeing me.

"Jace? everything okay?" I have to act this, if people think I'm crazy then I will never find a way back.

"No yah, every thing is fine, I'm just eager to get home, ha I'm not looking forward to how my mom will act" I said laughing Tolken just stood there silent "She's died isn't she" Tolken nodded "Good, now I have a reason to celebrate" Tolken smiled at me

"I was afraid to say that exact same thing" he slapped my hand. how the fuck was I going to get out of this mess, how will I get back to her, is she even real? the striking realization just hit me like one thousand bricks on my heart, what if all I had experience was all juts some fake bullshit my mind made up. I don't have a wife and I don't have a baby, well at least thats what logic would dictate. I sat up and put my have in my hands, my fingers where warm and sticky, except for on spot. I slowly moved my hand into view and looked at me finger, there was a metal ban, on it were two gems, one blue one clear. My wedding ring. That was all the proof I needed. "So what papers do I sign to get out of here?".

* * *

><p>After a month of the hospital watching me and a little physical therapy I was deemed ready to walk and therefore leave, the psychologist at the hospital gave me a full work over and deemed me fine, of course that was due to me lying to him, I had time to think while in the Hospital and I think I know what happened, Fate used a spell which disabled the electromagnetic field which was holding my atomic structure together, now for some reason this was enough to transfer my mind back to the living flesh sack here on earth, not this only works on way, I'm stuck now, unless Twi makes a flesh puppet for me back in Equestria, which I hope she is not doing. There is only one conceivable way of getting back now, I must find a way to bridge the gap between our realities, I must literally open a portal, or cross dimensional rift, which ever you prefer. There is only one problem, I have not the equipment to do so, in fact in all the world there is only one place that could possibly even maybe work. CERN, I would have to work at CERN.<p>

When I stepped out of the building Tolken was there to greet me, he gave me a lift home, or rather my apartment, he had collected on my savings and paid the rent while I was... away. I thanked Tolken and got out of the car, as I began walking into my complex I passed my car, he had gotten it towed here, Man I'm just lucky to have such good friends, he took care of the rent, how cool is that, However I would not be staying long, I had to get to switzerland land.

**Next one will be the end I promise.**

**~Nerdpony**


	38. END ?

**Are you ready for the begging of the end? **

_9 Months later_**  
><strong>

"Look its 12:30, I'm taking my lunch break" I said as I turned and began walking away towards the front door of the building with a paper bag in tow, Ever since I had begun living in switzerland and working for a European organization I had to get used to longer lunches and bigger lunches, lunch is just considered the main meal of the day, but I was not complaining and besides the people here had been nice enough to speak english when I'm around.

I emerged from the doors to be greeted by the light of the sun, there was a park near by and I liked to eat my lunch there, well at least ever since I moved. the loneliness I have felt over the weeks has been tough to deal with for a few reasons, no sex, no love and no cuddling is a real downer, the only thing that has kept me sane is the Twilight plushy I bought a week after my release for the hospital. I had been steadily adding more and more stuffing to the stomach of her to resemble pregnancy, she was almost done. I really needed to get back to her soon, but all the tests aren't working, I'm no more closer to creating a matter stream inversion event (portal) then I was when I started, however I did make up that cool new name, I mean that could mean like fifty different things and really its just arbitrary, but it sounds cool, really cool.

as I reached my bench I set my lunch down upon it and took a seat next to it, because this park was so close to the lab there were few others here, or maybe its because its freezing outside even with the sun, I grew up in the cold, it really didn't bother me that much.

I open my bag and removed my crescent sandwich, it had turkey, provolone cheese, and mustard, this was one of my creations that the natives say is an abomination but I loved it and some stores actually sell them so they must not be evil like some people say.

As I bit into my food I watched the sky, even though after all this research I felt kind of at home here, the people were smart and the food was good, if only Twilight was here, I would be set, really I needed was Twilight, regardless of location I would feel amazing.

"Mind if I sit here young lad?" I heard an old but strangely familiar voice say, I looked and say an old man pointing to the seat beside me, I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind" I really didn't, just as long as he doesn't talk, random strangers talking to me is one of those thinks that bothers me.

"Nice day wouldn't you say" the old man said as I took another bite, again I found his voice familiar.

"Yah, for this time of year its pretty nice out" I said out of obligation, I may not like people talking to me but I'm not rude.

"How have the collider tests been going Jace? I'm guessing you have had little success" I raised an eyebrow as to how he knew me, but then realized everything I had been doing was in the town papers, and if a person was dedicated enough to know they could just read all about it.

"I wouldn't say that, I have gotten valuable data about the sub atomic world and wormholes" I sighed a little, it was true I would getting good results, just not the ones I wanted.

"Yes but not the data you really care about, is it jace?" I shook my head

"No, not really" I sighed again as my thoughts drifted to Twilight once again

"Who is she Jace?" the old man asked in his soft and familiar voice, I snapped out of my day dreaming

"What do you mean?" I said trying not to give to much away, he just laughed and pointed at my hand

"You began touching that ring of your the moment we started talking about the data, its on your middle finger so who is 'she'" I looked down at my hand to see he was indeed correct, I was fondling my ring, the ring I wore to my death and the ring I wore to my rebirth back into the normal world.

"She is someone close, Why the hell do you care anyway?!" I found myself infuriated with this man, all my sadness and all my loneliness finally culminated into anger for this man "Who the hell are you anyway?! you know all this shit about me and I know nothing about you?! WHO ARE YOU!" I realized I was now yelling at this startled old man, I back off a little "Sorry" I said as I sat down again and bite another chuck out of my food.

"No its perfectly fine" he said, once again sounding familiar "you have suffered an amazing lose, and maybe it is time I tell you my name" he cleared his voice "but are you sure you don't remember me?" I look at his face and recognize nothing, only the voice is familiar, I shook my head "Its me Fate" My mind snapped like a rubber band, the voice, it was Fates.

As I looked at him one word repeated in my head 'kill' but as if I had no control over my body and mouth I asked a question.

"What are you doing here?" I said softly and in control, he leaned back in his chair and prepared for what I could only guess was a long story.

"When I... 'killed' you what I actually did was use you, like a gate, see that was my plan all along" he was about to continue but I stopped him.

"Why wait? why on the best day of my life?" he smiled and cleared his throat

"It was the best day of your life. See my magic was strong but it was not strong enough for me to escape all by myself, so I needed a power station, you" I slouched in my seat and put my hands on my head

"But still, why then?"

"Isn't it obvious? magic is fueled by emotion, the strongest is of course love, your love was so strong on that day, it was more than enough" I closed my eyes and though back to that day

"Why me?" I said as I opened my eyes to look at him

"Because, We are connected" there was a pause "Jace tell me about your father" I sighed

"Why?! he is just some looser who left my mom after she was pregnant" I said angrily, I didn't like him bringing up my father, I had never even met the guy "I don't even know who he is"

"When I arrived in this land the year was 1787, luckily I retained some of my eternal life, but as you can see even that power is fading, I guess when I made this body only a small amount of your energy filled it, I tried to conquer the world many times over, after failing with the french revolution I decided to quit on that line of work, I spent years just wandering, living and experiencing what humanity has to offer, until I went to America, I was curious, I wanted to know why you were so special, why my magic had found you, of all the bald monkeys my magic picked you" I cared little about his ramblings

"Get to the chase, what dose all this stupid bullshit have to do with my... oh... shit" Oh shit

"I was curious, and so I found your mother" there was a pause "We talked and talked and... Jace, I'm sorry, I really am"

I burst out laughing "Wow, this makes so much sense, But just one question remains daddy, Why the fuck would you come back? just to fuck with me or do you actually have something worth a fuck to give?!" he chuckled

"Here, I made this for you, I'm sorry about the wife" I snatched a paper from his fingers and looked at it

"Are these...?" he nodded and stood to leave, he began walking but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug "Thats for the gift... dad" I then pulled back my fist and bopped him in the nose "Thats for everything else" he stubbled back as he clenched his twisted nose, he looked up and smiled at me

"Thanks" he said as I began walking away with a smile, I had a test to run.

* * *

><p>As I marched into the room the others simply looked at me with strangely, they had never seen me with so much determination.<p>

"Run these numbers" I said as I slammed the paper down on the table located central to the room, the collider technician walked over to me and looked at the numbers, he focused his classes and then gave me a rather crocked look

"Are you sure sir? these numbers are... well... how did you get them?" I smiled

"A friend, now use them or I'll do it my self" I was being more forceful then usual, my goal was so close, I had to push them just a little more.

"*sight* yes sir" he said as he walked over to a rather large terminal and began entering numerical values, I smiled.

"If you need me I will be in the collider tube observation deck" I turned and walked off, the observation deck was the closest room to the actual ring that is the tube of the collider and was added just recently when the facility was shut down for maintenance in 2014.

when I got to the room I could hear the sound of the electro magnets warming up, I always loved that sound. I walked over to the wall mounted intercom and pushed the button down, the intercom was linked with the control room where I just was.

"Is the test ready to start?" I said and then waited for a reply

"Yes sir, just say the word" I took a deep breath and tried to clam my self.

"Engage" I said as my heart rate spiked, this was worse then waking up christmas day as a 7 yearold, I was so excited and scared and thrilled all at the same time. I paused as I heard the large surge of energy while the particles were accelerated, I waited and then I could hear the pop sound, the particles had collided and there was... nothing. all my hope and emotion drained, it was over... I slower began my walk back to the control room...

"JACE, Please answer Jace" I heard from the intercom, I quickly ran to it and held the button down

"Report, what's happening" My hope was taken back in a flash and I could feel alive once more.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it, but the energy in the room seems to be... growing?" I quickly left the room and took the maintenance walk to the place where the collisions take place, I opened the maintenance hatch and there in the room was a... light, it had a strong gravitational pull and I could feel the air being sucked past my head. I stood for what must have been a minute just staring at the light, I closed my eyes and gulped, then with a final breath I jumped.

_**WOW **_**if I were you I would be pissed that the writer didn't just decide to finish it right here, but no instead I will make you wait because why not.**

**~Trollpony ;)**


	39. END!

**Are you all ready for the ending? I completely forgot about writing more and so I decided to release this last installment on valentines day.**

Blackness... pain... I can feel my hands and arms and... my head ow my acing head, I slowly move my hands to my eyes, I then began rubbing and whipping away the pain from my eye lids, I opened them to see the dark blue sky speckled with white dots of the universe, I slowly sat myself up and looked around, I was on grass, and it was of course deep night, I tried to guess my location by noting land marks, and after about a minute I noticed something, I was in the exact same SPOT, all that time ago I when I came here, I was now in the same spot. I couldn't help but start laughing, the walls of the Multiverse must be weaker in this spot for some weird reason. I slowly stood, my body was weak and I was sore, I wanted to be careful or I knew I would fall. I was standing on wobbly legs, but I know I had to go, I took off down the road to ponyville jogging at a sustainable and fast pace, as I ran I would feel the burning of my lungs but the conviction in my mind carried me, I would not stop and I would not yield until Twilight Sparkle was once again in my warm embrace, till her lips met with mine, all that time, hard work and science is what I gave and it had worked, soon if my legs would hold I would be with Twilight. As I ran along the path I began seeing lights, I was nearing the town of Ponyville, I closed my eyes and ran harder focusing all my mental power on Twilight, leaving nothing for the pain that overwhelmed my lungs and legs. When I finally opened my eyes I was mere feet from the tree that was true home, I pushed hard for the little bit and reached the door, I throw myself at it, as my body collided with it the door flung open and I flew through it, I landed on the floor, I was now on the interior of the tree home, I looked around to see absents of all light, I spent a minute on the floor before I stood and turned lights on, at this point I felt little pain and was not so tired due to the adrenaline. I looked around the main floor and saw nothing, I suspected as much, I then went to the place I thought I would find Twilight, her... our bed. I came to the room upstairs that housed the bed and flipped on the lights... nothing?, I looked around the room once more and saw nothing... I sighed and walked over to our bed, it was bigger than most pony beds, Twi must have gotten a new bigger one when I was gone, which means she has been thinking of me, I sat down on the edge and cooled down, I needed to think. I laid back on the bed allowing my self a second to rest, I could feel something under me as I lay back, I flipped around and looked what I had laid down on, it was under the covers, I began to peel away the sheets but as I did my eyes fell upon her pillow, I quickly grabbed it and inhaled deeply its scent, I had dreamed of her smell for longer than half a year, to be separated from my wife for so long is a tragedy. I then moved the blanket away and looked at what was hidden beneath, I pulled out a little doll, it had two legs and two arms, it wore my clothes and my hear, it was a doll of me, I smelt it and of course it smelt of Twilight, she must have slept with it like I had with her likeness, however I could buy my doll, how did she get hers? I flipped the doll and looked at the soul of its foot, there was hoof sticked in "Rarity", she must have given her it as a gift after I had left, and to think she is my least favorite pony, right behind Apple Jack of course. It really is funny how Rarity of all ponies would be the one helping the whole time, don't get me wrong I appreciate the help but, its just funny. I stand with the doll still in hand and begin heading down the stairs, I was home but there was nothing, I had nothing, I imagined It would be so perfect, I would return and my wife would finally kiss me, but she wasn't here, I didn't even get to help her through pregnancy, where would she even be?... "NO SHIT" I yell out at I jump down the remaining five steps, I see the door of the tree home open and I see a very worried dragon appear.

"Where is... JACE!" he yells he stairs at me for a moment completely shocked "What?... HOW?" he spat out still shocked, I walked over to him and kneeled before slapping him in the face, I had no time for his nonsense

"Twilight is at the hospital right? has she given birth or do I still have TIME!" I yelled at him quickly he grabbed his cheek and stared at me

"You have time, if we leave now we can make it, But how are you alive?" I stood and sprinted out the door, luckily due to the fact I had been gravely hurt before in ponyville I knew my way to the hospital, as I ran I could feel the pain in my lungs but the adrenaline kept me going, clenched in my right hand I still had the doll of my self, the though of Twilight holding that doll during the night while thinking of me made my heart sing, because far away in a separate universe I was doing the same with a doll of her, in a small way our love transcended the multi-verse, in a very small way, feelings aren't tangible so of course they are cross the universe, I may love her, but I still have a scientific view of the whole situation. As I sprinted faster and faster I could see the hospital come into my sight, it was still about 300 ft away but I was closer and closer.

As I burst through the doors of the hospital the ponies behind the desks looked at me funny like I was some sort of intruder, with all the speed I still had from sprinting I ran right into the from desk, it was hard and did not move meaning I got all the force from the abrupt stop. Still panting I looked at the pony behind the desk.

"What room it Twilight Sparkle in?!" I asked loudly and rudely, I simply had no time for pleasantries like manners, the pony looked me up and down and then typed something on her computer before opened her mouth

"That patient is having a child and in labor at the moment, I cant just let anypony in" she said eyeing me like I had no business to be there, I tried to keep my cool, all the adrenaline was making me violent to anything that stood in my way

"I'm Jace, HER HUSBAND" I showed her the ring and flipped her off at the same time, sadly the gesture is wasted on ponies who have no clue what it means, she moved her glasses and looked at the band, then to her computer screen

"Room 114" she said finally, I ran off in the direction of the hall that increased numbers, the rooms started with 50, which means I had to run 64 rooms to get to Twi. As I came to room 100 I passed through a door that was lead to a waiting room, and today the waiting room was filled with 5 ponies.

"Jace!" Yelled Rarity in what I can only semis as pure shock

"I'm here for Twilight!" I said in a rather demanding voice as I stood there with my legs shacking, the rest of them were looking at me with shocked faces as well and because oh this pure shock they did not respond "I said!" I began before my legs finally gave way to their limits and I fell to my knees and palms, I leaned up and looked at my legs, these skinny shaky legs and as I stared I could feel my rage building, I needed them and yet here they were breaking down like some old machine "FUCKING LEGS, WORK" I yelled in anger as I lashed out at them with my curled up firsts, I could feel the beginnings of tears and them my vision was blocked by the wetness of tears, I finally slapped my own face to get a hold of my self, I would not cry yet, I would use this pain and anger as fuel and I would press on, I looked to my right and picked up the Doll of myself that I had dropped on the floor upon falling, with the doll now in hand I looked to the others in the room whom were still shocked but upon seeing my face filled with sadness Fluttershy swooped over to me and began helping my stand.

"Come on girls we need to get Jace to Twilight" Fluttershy said with her trait calm voice, if the situation had been less dire she might have even finished her statement with 'if you don't mind that is', after her request Rarity shook her suspicion off and came to my side, she got under my right arm and pulled me up with Fluttershy's help.

"Thank you" I spat out quickly while trying to slow my breath, I had finally realized how high my heart rate was and how close to exploding my lungs were. All the ponies then began leading me down the hall and to a larger room labeled '114' I was only semi standing and was still calming down before the door opened and I saw her.

"Spike? are you back with Jace already?" Twilight said, she could not see me yet because she was facing another direction due to the device they had her in, it was like a human birthing device but it had a few extra foot holds for Twilights front hooves, after hearing her voice I stood and began walking faster "Spike? that is you right, the doctor said he wouldn't be back for 2 more minutes?" I picked up the pace again as I neared the back of twilight in the bed, the other mane 6 began leaving the room, I came up behind Twilight and with tears in my eyes, touched her hair "Spike?" she asked again with time with happiness and hope in her voice and tears forming in her eyes, I began walking around so she could see me, I was now crying from sheer relief and happiness

"Its not... Spike" I said with a catch in my voice, she was now crying even more than before

"Jace... could that even be... no it must be all the drugs" I smiled and leaned in enough to hug her

"No, I'm 100% real, I told you I would always come back for you" I felt her hooves wrap around my back and squeeze very hard, all I could hear for a moment or two was crying and whining coming from her mouth

"I missed you so much, I never stopped loving you for a second" she said as my shirt began to get wet from tears, I released the hug and held her at arms length, tears were still streaming down her beautiful pulper fur, I smiled wide and whipped the tears off her, which was futile because they were replaced by more.

"I love you with all my heart, I've wanted to do this for weeks" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned towards her, I felt hooves around my head and then the warm embrace of her lips and tongue, we did this for a good while till we both felt the pain of the last few months melt away in each others arms.

"mmmhm..." Twilight tried saying something under my lips, I reluctantly let go of her "Jace, could you not lean on my stomach please, it really hurts" I looked down at her stomach and I was not even touching it

"Twi... I don't think thats me" she looked puzzled for a moment

"What do you... AH!" she wailed out as she almost bent over in pain

"Twilight where is the Doctor!" I yelled from pure concern, it was obvious to me she was feeling contractions, she could not answer me while in such pain, I quickly ran to the door and opened it "SOMEPONY GET ME A DOCTOR MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!" I yelled then I ran back to Twilight "Helps on the way stay calm" I said to her as I grabbed her hoof and held tight, she looked at me with pain in her eyes and somehow mustered up a reinsuring smile "okay Twilight, I'm going to take a look down there, okay" she nodded and I placed the hoof I was holding in the stirrup. She had a small protrusion coming out of her birthing canal, like a tinny nub covered in a layer of thin white bubble that was made of this rubber like skin, I immediately began regretting the fact I had not done my homework on pony birth, Twilight screamed again and the thing came out more along with a brown liquid gushing from the sides like a hose, my shirt was caught in the blast but I cared little, the object which I will assume is my daughter was out enough for me to see the leg, which was good, legs come first seemed like a good idea "Okay Twilight listen to me" I said looking at her, I waited for her eyes to make contact with mine "I need you to push, the quicker this is over the better for all of us" she nodded and I returned to the half way out leg "Push" I said as Twilight cried out in pain, the leg came out of her even further and more liquid squirted out all over me, "Push" I said one more time as the legs came out and the thin skin was being pushed on by the legs, I decided to just go for it and grabbed the sides of the filly and pulled a little "Push" I said again this time synchronizing with my tug, finally the whole body came out along with what fluids were left, I looked down to see I had a little horse in my arms with the head uncovered from the white skin stuff, the horn had broken the skin and given her head room, the rest of her body was still covered in the skin bubble white stuff (go watch a horse giving birth on youtube you'll see what I mean), I quickly removed it and wrapped her in a nearby blanket, she was now crying, a trait that seemed rather human but one I welcomed, she was blue like her daddy with pink hair like her mommy, however unlike mommy her hair was just the one color. I smiled and went to Twilight who was panting heavily, over all I would have categorized this birth as very fast but I would later find out most ponies use magic to get it over with in a matter of seconds, sadly Twi didn't have the pleasure of magical birth and had to settle for my stupid push and pull method, Twilight looked at the filly and then cradled her front hooves and I placed the little one on them, she immediately stopped crying the second Twilight had her, the interaction of foal and mare is simply wonderful, slowly she began closing her eyes as our little fell asleep, I smiled at twilight and kissed her forehead at the base of her horn.

"Okay what seems to be the problem?" the doctor said as her strolled through the door, I turned at looked at him with slight agitation

"Where were you 2 minutes ago?" I said, he looked past me and saw the foal

"Crap! we need to get the little one processed" a chart began floating over as a stamp of ink hit our Dawnlights foot and them stamped the chart, the doctor then filled out a few things regarding the time of birth and parents names "Name of the child" he said not looking up from chart

"Dawnlight Sparkle" Twilight said with smile and a sweet voice

"Okay, middle name?" we looked at each other and Twilight shrugged

"How about Zezima?" I said to Twilight, she nodded and I looked to the Doctor "Zezima" he smiled and wrote it down. "Well Twilight, I guess this is the start of a whole new adventure" she giggled

"Just promise not to die anymore" she said kissing me cheek

"I promise I will never leave, Because I love you" I kissed her cheek and then looked to me filly "besides, the whole reason I'm here, is for her and you" I laughed a little, in a funny twist I answered my question, I'm Jace Sparkle... and I know why I'm here.

**The End? Will we see Jace the father? Will Nerdpony ever write again? Why and I referring to my self in the third person? Why does Nerdpony suck at editing? Why are you still reading this garbage? Does Nerdpony have sex with real horses?!**

**All these answers and more will be revealed, the last question is a big YES. See you guys later for now.**


End file.
